Anything Can Happen
by shopgirl1547
Summary: Bella has loved Edward since she was a freshman in high school, she is now a collage sophomore. The problem is Edward is dating another girl. When Edwards girl goes away for the summer will Bella be able to win his heart? Or will she be crushed? All human
1. Remebering and Reminiscing

_Okay, new story!!!! I have like four others, tee hee, but I really like the idea of this one. It seriously hit me like a ton of bricks, and I wrote six pages in a half hour, which is like crazy for me, you have no idea. I usually have to think so hard about things like that. I will be sure to check and recheck this story for grammatical errors or anything like that. I really need a Beta!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to twilight, and honestly this story is just kinda using the characters, it really has nothing to do with vampires or werewolves. It's an all human story and there isn't really that much of a big conflict you know, but oh well. Hope I didn't just ruin the story._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Remembering and Reminiscing:**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the shrill ring of my phone. I wasn't ready to get up yet. The dream I had been having for the past month came again last night, and it ended in the place it always did-right before I kiss Edward, and cue the sigh.

I had know Edward Cullen, his sister Alice and brother Emmett, and the Hale's-Jasper and Rosalie-since I was a kid. All of our parents used to be good friends before my mom left my dad when I was just a baby. She took me with her to Phoenix, but gave me back to Charlie when I was seven so she could get her new marriage up off the ground**.**

That's when I met the Cullen's and the Hale's for the first time. I could still remember it so clearly.

*_FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST GRADE*_

A boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was approaching the sandbox I was playing in by myself. I blushed for no reason at all, something I would do often as a little kid.

"You're in my sandbox!" The boy said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would mind." I said, then got up to leave. He pushed me down-hard-and I started crying.

"Jasper! If you don't stop picking on Bella I will tell mom!" I heard a girl say. I looked up to see a girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the boy, standing with her hands on her small hips. Even as a child Rosalie Hale had been beautiful.

"Jeez Rose why do you have to be such a party pooper?" Jasper asked.

"Because I can! Now apologize to Bella and go play with Edward and Emmett."

"Fine! Sorry Bella," he muttered then ran off to play with two other boys.

"Sorry about that Bella." Rose said then offered me her hand. I took it and she helped me up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"My mommy told me about you." She said, then added. "I'm Rosalie Hale. But you can call me Rose or Rosie if you want."

"And I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice said popping up out of nowhere.

"Hi." I said shyly then blushed.

"Sorry about my brother, again. I think he loves you or something, because he only does that to Alice, and I know he loves her."

Alice then started sobbing uncontrollably, and Rose frantically apologized. Apparently Alice had a thing for Jasper, and didn't like the idea of him being in love with another girl.

"Ali what's wrong?" A boy with golden bronze hair asked, while a boy with curly brown hair looked at Alice with a worried expression. They were clearly her big brothers, and the same boys I had seen Jasper run off to play with. Jasper was now hugging a very happy looking Alice.

"I'm fine now Eddie!" Alice said.

"Are you sure Ali? I'm bigger than Rosie, I could beat her up for you." The boy who must've been Emmett said.

"You wouldn't dare Em. Besides mommy said it's against the law for a boy to hit a girl." Rosalie said to him. Emmett just flashed a smile at Rose. God they were a perfect couple, even then.

"Oh everyone this is Bella!" Alice said brightly still hugging Jasper. They too were a great couple even then.

"I'm Emmett!" He boomed, then flexed his muscles which were pretty impressive for his age. Everyone just laughed at him.

"I'm Edward." The other one said taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Smooth move Edward, you get that one from daddy?" Alice said making everyone laugh, and Edward blush.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Ever since then Alice, Rose, and I have been best friends. And Edward and I were like brother and sister. It wasn't until freshman year that I stopped looking at him as my brother, and started looking at him as the guy I was in love with.

*_FLASHBACK TO FRESHMAN YEAR*_

"Bella! You will never guess what just happened." Edward exclaimed as he came up to me and grabbed me up and spun me around. When he would do this butterflies would fill my stomach, and I would smile like crazy, and I had no clue why. Edward was my big brother, my protector on occasion, and I would always love him, but not in that way. Or so I thought.

"I'm sure I could guess, but why don't you tell me anyway." I said with a smile when he finally put me down. Lately he had been talking about Alexi Taylor, and how great she was. I figured it had something to do with her.

"I asked Alexi Taylor out on a date, and she said yes!"

It was then that I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen, because when he told me that, my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, and all I wanted to do was cry.

"That's great!" I said through a fake smile.

"Yeah," he sighed. Then proceeded to tell me all about it as we walked to our only class together-he's a year older than me. I didn't hear a word of what he said because I was too busy stalling the tears I could feel coming.

*_END FLASHBACK_*

I had cried myself to sleep for the next week until I realized it wasn't doing any good, and I was waking up with a headache everyday.

That was my freshman year in high school. I was now a freshman in collage. Edward was in his sophomore year, and still happily dating Alexi. It was summer break, so technicaly now I was a sophomore, and Edward was a junior. I hadn't seen Edward or any of the Cullens or Hales-aside from Alice who I went to school with-for nine long months. I was so excited to finaly be seeing them again. I wasn't so excited about seeing Edward and Alexi together, but you couldn't have one without the other, so I just had to deal. The thought made me want to cry.

I was pulled out of my wallowing by my phone ringing yet again. I was awake now, so there was no point in not answering. I looked at the caller I.D. before answering-it was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella Marie Swan! I was about to come over and deliver your wake up call in person! Honestly it's ten in the morning!" Alice practically yelled into the phone.

"Not all of us can be morning people!" I said groggily.

"Whatever, get up and get dressed. I'll be there to pick you up soon. You're going to hang out with the gang at my house today."

"Alice I really don't feel like seeing Ed.."

"Bella," Alice lowered her voice to a whisper. "Alexi is gone for the summer, it's just going to be the gang. Trust me Alexi isn't part of the gang, and I would never include her in it at all."

I smiled at that. Alice and Rose didn't like Alexi either. We all thought she was a bitch, and thought she monopolized Edward's time way too much. Even Emmett and Jasper thought little of her. They only approved of her because she made Edward happy, the same reason we all approved of her to Edward's face.

"Alright Alice." I said. "See you soon."

"See ya Bella." She said then hung up.

I grabbed a clean pair of "Alice approved" clothes, a towel, and my toiletries bag and went to take a quick shower.

I dressed quickly, then pulled a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some mascara. I knew Alice would make me suffer through more when I got to her house so I didn't do anything more elaborate.

I heard Alice beep her horn, so I left a note for Charlie and went out to her.

"Very nice Bella! We'll have to do the hair and make-up at my house, but all in all a nice job."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at my best friend.

The rest of the ride was silent. I was thinking about my dream last night. Alice must have been thinking about Jasper, who she had been with since the seventh grade. Even more amazing Rose and Emmett had been together since sixth grade.

My phone started playing _Claire De Lune_, signaling Edward was calling. We picked out our ring tones for the others phones last year. Edward picked out his because it was one of his favorite pieces to play on the piano. I choose _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift, because it was the perfect song for obvious reasons. I told him it was because it was my favorite song.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells!" Are you coming over?" He asked

I laughed at him and said, "Yeah, Alice has me in the car right now. We should be there in about two minuets."

"Okay cool cuz Em, Alice, and I have something to ask you, Rose, and Jazz."

"Okay we will there soon."

"Oh Bella, Alexi is calling. I gotta go. See you soon!" Then he was gone, taking my good mood with him.

"Idiot," Alice muttered under her breath. She had obviously heard the conversation.

Alice had wanted Edward and I together since I had finally told her about how much I love him, maybe even before then. She didn't approve of his decision to date Alexi, and she still thought he was dumb for not choosing me.

I-on the other hand-couldn't blame him. Alexi was tall and absolutely beautiful. Nothing compared to Rose or Alice, but she was beautiful in her own way. She had caramel colored hair with one blue eye and one green. And she always looked like a model who had just stepped off the runway. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, and Edward was the captain of the football team when they were in high school. It was the natural and perfect match.

I could never compete with her. I was medium height with stick straight brown hair, and brown eyes. I didn't have big boobs, or a nice butt, or many curves to speak of at all. Where as Alexi did, she had them in all the right places. I was plain, completely and utterly plain.

We made it to the Cullen's mansion-yes mansion-quickly. Edward was still on the phone with Alexi when we got there, so Alice rushed me quickly to her room, giving me no time at all to catch up with everyone. Rose was waiting in Alice's room, and we hugged and squealed like little girls who have been seperated for too long. Then she got down to buisiness.

"Okay Bella, time to make you stunning!" Rose said clapping her hands together.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that's possible, but before you try I need to ask for help from the both of you." I took a deep breath before continuing. "This summer I want to make Edward notice me as more than his little sister. I want him to think of me as sexy, and I want to be able to make him as crazy as he makes me. Will you help?"

Rose and Alice just stared at me with shocked expressions on their faces for a second then they smiled widely.

"Of course Bella!" They squealed, then got straight to work.

They did my hair and make-up.

They curled my hair loosely then put a pink headband in it.

Next was make-up. They used a foreign mascara that made my eyelashes thick and long. They then put eyeliner on me. Making me look intense-or so Alice said. Silver eye shadow was applied to my eyelid. They told me it made my eyes stand out. Then they used lip plumper even though I didn't need it. That was the one thing I loved about myself, my lips we so full. They stood back examining my hair and face for a second before nodding in approval.

"She can't wear this if she wants to get Edward's attention." Rose said pointing to my outfit. Alice nodded in agreement, then rushed out of the room to look for another set of clothes.

"Am I going to regret asking you guys help?" I asked Rose.

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. Will it be worth it when you get Edward?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Then no you wont regret it," she said as Alice entered the room. She was holding a yellow skirt, a gray tank top, yellow and gray striped wedge heels, and undergarments that looked like a yellow lacy thong and yellow push up bra. I _better_ not end up regretting this.

"We will have to find a new hair accessory, but I completely forgot about this outfit! I bought it for her like two weeks ago and I love it!" Alice said.

They helped me dress, so as to not ruin my hair, then clipped a fake yellow flower into the curls.

"Okay Bella! What do you think?!" Alice asked.

I looked in the mirror for the first time, and gasped at what I saw.

"Oh my gosh guys!" I gushed.

I was still me, and I looked like me, but I looked more grown-up and mature. I was also beautiful, as beautiful as Rose and Alice which made me more beautiful than Alexi-hopefully.

My eyes looked amazing, and my lips were even fuller than they were before-giving them a sexy pout-y look. And my hair was too pretty for words.

The heels and the skirt made my legs look like they went on for miles, and the push up bra gave me boobs! With cleavage and all. I looked-dare I say it-sexy!

"Thank you so much!" I said, then hugged my two wonderful best friends.

"Let's go knock em' dead Bella!" Rose said. We all linked arms, then headed downstairs to the boys. Soon to be _our_ men, I vowed to myself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? **


	2. The Truth

_I'm really glad so many people liked this story right off the bat, that is really exciting! For those of you who asked about the BETA!!! For me a beta is someone who I send the chapter to early before it goes on the internet and they correct any mistakes you can find, and give me suggestions on how I could make it better-but they only correct the mistakes and then tell me in a separate little note what else could be done. Then you can also put a little note like the authors note about the story, or even the author =) or it could be totally random that's cool too like. I just went and saw My Sisters Keeper the other day and it was one of the most amazing movie in the world. I seriously cried like every two minuets, and was laughing every time I wasn't crying (true story. I went and saw it with a friend) See like that. And then you send the revised version back to me, and I can publish it after that. Sound like something you're interested in? There is already three people who have shown some interest so let me know quick!_

_Disclaimer: We all know how it goes and I really don't feel like getting all depressed about not owning Twilight ='( see you made me say it and now I'm depressed._

_So this chapter is kinda boring, but you get a lot of information out of it which is always good. I think you will like it despite the fact that it's not all that exciting! Okay enough of the long AN. On to the story dun, dun, dun._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Truth:**

**EPOV:**

Emmett, Jasper, and I were all downstairs waiting for our girls. Scratch that! Waiting for _the_ girls. Bella wasn't my girlfriend, so it wasn't our girls. I sighed at the thought.

I had just gotten off the phone with Alexi. She had told me about every last little detail of Hawaii, and she had only been there for and hour, that was going to get annoying after a while.

I loved my girlfriend, but there was someone I loved even more and who I had loved for longer. She was upstairs right now quite possibly being tortured by my sister, and brothers girlfriend. The only reason I wasn't with Bella instead of Alexi was the fact that Bella had always seen me as her big brother, and that is what she would always view me as. I couldn't take the rejection from the girl I loved so much, so I didn't even try to pursue that relationship.

Sometimes you just had to settle for second best. I hated thinking of Alexi like that, but it was the truth. Bella would always take precedence over her.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jasper asked.

"Alexi," I answered automatically. Jasper rolled his eyes. Everyone did that every time I would mention Alexi's name, but that wasn't important now.

I was more curious as to why I couldn't just tell my family and friends about Bella. I suppose I was just ashamed. I was the gentleman, and yet I was thinking about Bella while dating Alexi. I couldn't help it though, Bella just plagued my every thought, but it was the sweetest plague I would ever suffer through.

I heard the girls on the stairs, and looked up just as they entered the room. I gasped when I saw Bella.

She was wearing a short yellow skirt and a gray tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. Her legs looked 50 miles long due to the heels she was wearing. Her eyes were more beautiful than ever before, and her soft hair was curled beautifully and billowing down her back. She was absolutely ravishing, but I couldn't let my feelings show, so I said, "Hey Bells, missed you this year."

"I missed all of you too!" She exclaimed "Nine months is way too long!"

"Wow! Bella you look incredible!" Emmett said, staring straight at her boobs. I rolled my eyes but couldn't really get mad at him because my eyes were on a path there too.

I saw Alice whisper something into Bella's ear, then she approached me.

"Edward, scoot over I need to sit and I haven't seen you in forever!" She whined, and I laughed.

Even though there were five other open seats to choose from I obliged-almost to willingly-and allowed Bella to sit with me on the love seat.

We talked for a while catching up with Bella until she reminded us of the reason we brought her here in the first place.

"So what was so important that you guys had to tell us?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Alice exclaimed.

"We want Jasper, Rose, and you to stay with us this summer." I told Bella.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose yelled. Jasper shrugged, and Bella looked shocked.

"Esme and Carlisle already said it was fine because they are going to Cancun for the summer. All you guys have to do is let your parents know." Emmett said.

"Where will we stay?" Bella asked.

"Jasper will be in my room with me. Rose will be with Emmett, and you'll be with Edward until we can fix up the guestroom, but that could take a while," Alice said.

Bella's eyes got really wide, and she blushed a deep scarlet.

"That's only if you're okay with it Bella." I told her.

"No it's fine, but…won't Alexi be mad?" She asked. She was so cute.

"Alexi is in Hawaii all summer. I don't see how she'll find out." Alice said, in an annoyed voice that they all used when they _spoke_ of Alexi.

"Alright, if your sure." Bella said addressing me.

"Of course Bella." I said with a smile. I knew this would be torturous for me, but it was worth it if I could spend more time with Bella.

"Okay let me just call Charlie, and then I think Alice wants to go shopping."

She got up and left the room shaking her hips subconsciously as she went. This beautiful, wonderful woman was trying to kill me.

A half and hour later we were at the mall, and Alice was giving us the game plan.

"Okay so we split up into couples for the first hour. Next hour it will be boys and girls, and then the last hour we will all shop together!" Alice said.

We all agreed because no one was dumb enough to mess with Alice and her shopping. So Bella and I headed off to American Eagle.

"Bella, why are we here?" I asked.

"I saw this really cute dress in here the other day, and I want you opinion on it."

Okay, this I could do easily. I liked this idea.

She grabbed a light blue garment off a rack and went back to try it on.

"What do you think?" She asked two minuets later. I looked up from the magazine I was reading to find Bella in a tight strapless dress. She looked so amazing.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella." I said truthfully. She smiled then walked slowly over to me.

She gave me a hug and whispered "Thank you Edward," in my ear and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. Then she went back to change into her clothes.

I was left standing there, my cheek still warm where Bella had kissed me, and wishing she was still in my arms.

The rest of the hour we just sat on the couches and talked. What about I couldn't tell you, mostly random stuff, but it was the most substantial conversation than any conversation I had ever had with Alexi.

"We should probably go meet up with Alice. She'll kill me if she can't blow at least five hundred on me." Bella said causing me to laugh, but we went to the meeting place anyway.

Bella took off with Rosalie, and Alice leaving me with Jasper and Emmett.

"Am I the only one who thinks our cute little Bella has turned into hot Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I will always see Bella as a sister, but now it's like she's my hot step sister that I could never have." Jasper said.

"Oh my god guys, she's Bella! This is our little sister we are talking about here." I said, though my thoughts were taking and even more dangerous path right now.

"Yeah! This coming from the guy who is too blind to see that Bella is beautiful." Jasper said.

"Both Jazz and I saw how beautiful Bella was. Now we see how much she's grown-up, and now she's sexy! Don't get me wrong, I would never try anything with her, she's still like my little sister, but now I have to protect her from all the guys that throw themselves at her." Emmett said.

His words made white hot anger flash through my being. He was right though of course, guys would be all over Bella now. It just wasn't fair. I always knew Bella was beautiful, but now she was sexy and that is what guys are going to go after. She deserved someone better, someone who has always seen her as beautiful and sexy. Someone like me-too bad that just would never happen.

"I'm not blind to Bella's beauty guys, but she is our little sister, and it's wrong to think of her that way, no matter how many other boys are doing so." I said the last part through my teeth.

They just rolled their eyes and walked off to some store. The rest of the trip I spent thinking about Bella. We never met up with the girls for the last hour, so Jazz, Emmett, and I went to the food court to wait for them.

Bella wasn't kidding when she said Alice wouldn't be happy unless she got to blow five hundred on her. They came to us with at least thirty shopping bags.

"Hmm light load today." Alice muttered. This was light? I didn't have time to question her about it because she went on to say, "Okay, lets go home, rest up a bit. Then I'm taking all of us out to Divinei for a welcome home dinner for Bella."

A formal restaurant, thank you Alice! Bella was sure to look beautiful.

I was silent on the ride home. I was thinking about Alexi.

I loved her, but in more of a friendly way. I just wasn't attracted to her in that way anymore. To be honest I never really was, it was more to make Bella jealous, as much as I hate to admit that. She was great, but just not a good girlfriend, and I couldn't continue a relationship with a person I felt nothing for. I didn't plan on letting it go on for too much longer anyway. How should I break the news to her though? I'll talk to Bella when we get home, she would know what to do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eeeeppppp Edward loves Bella? OMG who knew? Oh right ME. Ha Ha. And he's thinking of breaking up with Alexi too? Wow didn't see that one coming. Oh wait...yeah I did. So what's going to happen next? Well... I know, and I could be nice and tell you all, but that would just ruin the whole story and that just wouldn't be cool. Is he going to break up with Alexi? Will Bella be able to try to talk him out of it? Will she even try to? If Edward does break up with Alexi will he try and win Bella heart? Why am I asking questions that I know the answer to? =) **

**OH and if you haven't listened to the song YOU BELONG WITH ME by TAYLOR SWIFT then you really need to. Not only is it like the perfect song for this story it's like one of the best songs evveerr. And you should also check out the video cuz for ONE its soooo amazingly cute and wonderful. And for TWO LUCAS TILL is in it and that boy is so fine that it's worth watching the video just so you can see him (he's the only reason I saw the Hannah Montana movie). **


	3. Formal Wear

-1_Okay I wasn't going to update until after the fourth of July, but I just couldn't help it. Everyone who has read and/or read and reviewed you are awesome! And you are also the reason I am posting a new chapter before I planned to. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I'm in the process of writing the next one, and that one is a lot of fun too. __Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah I still don't own it, probably never will. I know it sucks, but you know what? LIFE SUCKS!!!! Okay that was a little bit dramatic I will admit. Life is good, but parts of it suck, there better?_

_Oh and just a random side note, I still don't have a **BETA**. I'm still looking for one, so if you are interested let me know, cuz I really suck at the whole catching my own mistakes thing. Some people are good at it, but not me. So I need your help!!!!! Okay again super long semi pointless AN, but this chapter is pretty long, so I think it makes up for it. Oh and another random thing. If you haven't already, go listen to **YOU BELONG WITH ME **by **TAYLOR SWIFT **you might just learn something about the story if you watch the video too._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Formal Wear:**

**BPOV:**

"I have no idea where I got the confidence guys! It was amazing!" I was telling Alice and Rosalie about what had just happened with Edward.

"I can't believe you pulled off a sexy walk in heels without tripping." Rose teased.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Alice squealed.

"It was only a peck on the cheek Alice. It's not like I made out with him." I said but smiled anyway.

"What did Edward say?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, he just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"It's good! Trust me if it was a bad reaction he would have said something. I have a good feeling about you two!" Alice said, almost smugly. I wanted more than anything to believe her.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I just got the most brilliant idea ever!" Rosalie almost screamed.

"What?!" Alice and I asked at the same time. It obviously had something to do with me getting Edward.

"We are all going out to a fancy restaurant tonight. Bella you will get dressed up in something that Alice and I pick out today, we will make you look stunning. You will flirt shamelessly with the waiter, and Edward will get jealous."

It seemed like a long shot to me but Rose knew what she was doing so I decided to just go along with it.

We ended up going to about thirty different stores, buying something from each one until we found the perfect dress for me to wear.

It was a deep blue in color, and it clung onto my torso accentuating the curves that I did have nicely, then flared out to my knees. It was a halter dress so we had to go find a strapless bra, and the perfect shoes.

We were so busy searching for my outfit that we completely spaced on meeting up with the boys, so Alice called and told them to wait for us in the food court.

Eventually we found some silver flats, and a strapless push up bra. I tried the whole outfit on, and I did look stunning even before Rose and Alice had worked there magic. I began to think that this plan might go over well.

"Alright lets go meet up with the boys and get out of here," Alice said. Both Rose and I happily obliged.

Alice told the boys what the plan was, then we all piled into Emmett's Jeep, and drove home.

"Edward help Bella get all of her cute new stuff up to your room!" Alice exclaimed when we were at the house.

"Okay, which bags are hers?" He asked, studying our heavy load.

"All of them but the Hollister bag." I told him with a blush.

He just stared at me like I was crazy and said, "You weren't kidding about Alice were you?"

I shook my head then started unloading all my new stuff. We had to take three trips to get everything to his room. By the end of the third trip I was exhausted, so I flopped down on his bed, and listened to him laugh at me. Then he flopped down beside me.

"Remind me to never go shopping with Alice again!" I groaned and let my eyes close. He just laughed again. We laid there silent for a while, it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

I was about to say something, but Edward beat me to the punch.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Alexi." His words were loud in my ear, but I still couldn't believe he had spoken them.

"What?" I asked, making sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah, I'm just not that into her anymore. I love her, but as a friend, you know."

Okay so I wasn't hallucinating, I wasn't dead. My erratic heart beat was proof to that, and I was very awake at this moment, so this must be real.

"Wow I didn't think I would see the day that Edward Cullen would break up with Alexi Taylor." I teased, but I was truthfully, secretly on cloud nine right now.

"Yeah the only problem is, I don't want to break up with her over the phone, but she's going to be gone for the whole summer."

His words made my heart drop like a ten pound sack of lead.

"So you're going to wait till the end of the summer?" I asked, working hard to control my voice.

"I want to, but I can't wait that long. It's wrong to stay in a relationship that you aren't happy in. I just don't know what to do."

Thank you god! "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I guess I have no choice but to do it over the phone. Unless I want to fly all the way to Hawaii, but I really don't want to. So the phone it is." He said.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know you like her a lot." I said using it as an excuse to give him another hug.

"It's alright Bella sometimes you just fall out of love. That's all that happened here. Now I have another chance at happiness."

I prayed he would find that happiness with me. We stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while, until we were interrupted.

"Bella! Get your cute little butt into my room this instant!" I heard Alice call from her bedroom. I sighed and slipped our of Edward's embrace. I thought I heard him sigh too, but I couldn't be sure.

"I should probably go before she comes in here to get me." I laughed. He let out a small chuckle too.

"Thanks for listening Bella. You're a great friend!" Yeah, and that's all I would ever be. The idea depressed me, but I put on a fake smile and said, "No problem, that's what I'm here for." And with that I left the room.

"Goodness, what took you so long?" Alice asked, slightly annoyed. Then she saw the expression on my face, and immediately questioned it.

"What's with the dreamy expression, what happened?"

"Edward is going to break it off with Alexi, and soon!" Just speaking the words made me ecstatic.

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie screamed at the same time.

"Shhhhh. I don't want him to know that I told you, but yeah. He just told me in his room. He was going to wait until she got back from Hawaii, but he said it would be wrong to stay in a relationship with someone he didn't have feelings for anymore."

"He doesn't have feelings for her anymore?" Rose asked.

"Nope." I told her popping the P, and smirking.

"What else did he say?" Alice asked with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Okay so I hugged him and was like, 'I'm so sorry Edward I know you like her a lot.' Then he said and I quote, 'That's alright Bells sometimes you just fall out of love, that's all that happened here. Now I have another chance a happiness.' And he just kept hugging me, until Alice rudely interrupted us!"

"If I had any idea Bella I never would have. I'm so sorry! But you're here now so we might as well just get down to business."

"The fact that Edward is breaking up with his girlfriend is a good sign for you. It means you have a shot. I think it's time to turn up the heat a bit. That means you really have to be sexy Bella." Rose said in a very serious tone.

"Guys I don't know how to be sexy!"

"It's probably a good thing you have the single best sexy coach ever!" Alice said, pointing to Rose.

"Okay Rose, teach me how to be sexy." I said, as if it were possible.

"Tonight at the restaurant Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I are going to order champagne. They always serve it with strawberries. You take a strawberry, suck on it a bit before you bite into it really slowly. Make sure you suck on it yet again as you take it out of your mouth. It really brings attention to your lips, which makes Edward think about kissing them."

"Okay that I can do, what else?"

"Part of being sexy, is being flirty. So when you get dessert get something you can feed Edward, then "accidentally" get it on his face, wipe it off with your fingers then eat it off your fingers."

"Okay, anything else?" I asked. Slightly worried I wouldn't be able to remember it all.

"Yeah, sit by Edward, and "subconsciously" brush his leg with yours, or touch his thigh. Just find any excuse you can to touch him."

"Okay so strawberries, dessert, and simple touches. I'm pretty sure I have it all down."

"Good, that's enough for tonight. I don't want to overwhelm you." Rose said making me sigh in relief.

"Okay go take a shower, use this shampoo and conditioner, trust me it's going to add a lot of body to your hair. Then get back in here." Alice said handing me some bottles that I couldn't read due to the fact that they were in French. I did as I was told though, and suffered through Alice's torture.

Two hours later I was dressed and ready to go. Again I looked hot but it was more than that. I looked elegant and graceful, when I was standing still at least.

The dress was beautiful, and fit me really well.

My hair was wavy and half of it was up in an elegant twist. And my make-up wasn't overwhelming, but you could tell I was wearing it. Rosalie and Alice were miracle workers, and I couldn't wait for dinner.

"Boys get ready! We are leaving in thirty minuets!" Alice yelled out the door, and she wasn't kidding, a half hour later on the spot we were out the door ready to go.

"Bella you ride with Edward in the Aston Martin. Emmett with Rose in her Convertible. Jazz you come with me in the Porsche. Lets show these people that the Cullen's mean business. We did as Alice said, because what Alice wants, Alice gets.

With the tips Rose gave me tucked away in my mind we set out for the restaurant.

"Cullen, table for six." Alice said to the waitress at the podium who was currently giving Edward what she probably thought was a sexy look.

"Right this way." Was I the only one who noticed she was only speaking to Edward? She lead us to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be right with you." With that, she was gone-thank god. Well there went Rose's "flirt shamelessly with the waiter" plan.

"Why must all the women at these restaurants hit on me, it's so annoying," Edward said. A new plan was beginning to form, it was Rosalie worthy, so I went with it.

"I can help with that." I said then grabbed his hand just as the waitress approached. I don't know where all this confidence was coming from, but it was worth it when I saw how disappointed the waitress was.

"I'm Carter, I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She too was only talking to Edward, so I started playing with his hair, and he put his arm around my waist so he could pull me closer to him. We actually looked like we could be a real couple, and a cute one at that. Hopefully that was a good sign.

"We are going to get a bottle of champagne, and four glasses," Rose said. Then asked, "Bella, Alice what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a coke please." I said

"Same here." Alice told her. She gave Edward one last glance, then went to get our drinks.

"Thanks Bella. I owe you one." Edward said.

"It was my pleasure." I tried to let go of his hand but he still held on tight to mine. Butterflies filled my stomach, and I smile widely.

Carter, the annoying waitress came back with our drink orders. She gave Alice and I our cokes first, then poured each of the glasses of champagne and handed them to the rest. She lastly place the strawberries in the middle of the table.

"Do you still need more time to decide what you want to eat?" She asked Edward.

"Yes I think we do." I said coldly, glaring at her. She left without another word.

"Guys, eat the Strawberries. Jazz and I are allergic, and Emmett hates them, so there's plenty for all of you.

I didn't take any at first, I had and plan, and it involved Carter.

When I saw her start to make her was over to our table I grabbed a strawberry and did as Rose told me to, but I added a little something to it.

Carter was just approaching our table when I took the strawberry our of my mouth, and said, "These are really good. Here baby try it." Then I fed Edward the strawberry. He smiled as he was chewing.

"You're right Bella, they taste sweet, like you." He then kissed me full on the lips. My heart went crazy, and my breathing hitched.

"I think we're ready to order now." I said when I could breath again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG he kissed her, and they were totally acting like a couple, but they aren't. Sad I know =(. Anyway let me know what you think. And remember I still need a Beta. Anyway, have a good and safe fourth of July!**


	4. Chocolate Raspberry Cake

_Hey everyone. So yesterday was like the worst day of my life. First I had to go to a softball game that I didn't want to play in at all. Then during the pre-game warm-up I was finally getting into the game, and I was out taking pop flies. I planted my foot and my knee just buckled, and I dislocated my knee cap yet again. This is the third time I've done it in my whole life. And so now I have to wear this dumb brace, and I have to go to physical therapy two times a freaking week. I went through this all before and physical therapy sucks so bad. It hurts like hell, and they always like shock my knee with this weird machine, so the muscle will contract. Then my mom wouldn't let me stay at my friends house like I was planning to because she wanted to be able to check up on me. Even though I've gone through this two times before and I know how to handle it. So yeah, reviews for this chapter would be greatly appreciated._

_So I have a Beta now!!!!! Congrats mystery625. I will PM you soon. This will be the last chapter that I do by myself. Oh and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chocolate Raspberry Cake:**

**EPOV:**

I can't believe I just kissed Bella! I've wanted to do that for the past nine years now, but she didn't want the same thing.

I had deluded myself into thinking she did because of how she had been acting tonight, but she was just helping me keep the disgusting waitresses off my back.

"I think we're ready to order now," I heard Bella say, but was too ashamed to look at her.

"Okay, what can I get you?" The waitress asked.

""Edward and I are going to share the chicken parmesan, with penne pasta instead of the spaghetti, and no marinara on the pasta." Bella said. She really knew me, I would get that every time we would have Italian.

"Okay, what about you?" She asked on of the others. I didn't know who though because I was smiling at Bella, who was smiling back. She intertwined our fingers again. She obviously wasn't that upset about the kiss, but I couldn't hop that, that meant anything more than that she was just trying to be a good friend.

I didn't even notice that the waitress had left until Alice said, "Unprofessional much? Jeez, you aren't supposed to ogle the customers."

She was clinging onto Jasper, so the waitress had obviously shown so interest in him. Judging by the was Rose was kissing Emmett right now, I'd say Carter was also looking at him.

"Well who can blame her? With so many gorgeous guys at one table it's hard not to stare." Bella said.

"Bella, Rose. I have to pee, come with." Alice said. They all got up and headed for the bathroom. I stared after them for a minuet and said, "I will never understand why girls have to go to the bathroom in a group."

Nobody said anything, so I turned back to the guys. They we're just staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

"What?"

"Dude, what happened to Bella's our little sister and we can't think of her that way?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know I think the champagne is getting to me." Wow genius excuses Edward! Emmett had seen drink before and he knows how well I can handle my liquor.

"Why don't you just admit it Edward? You love Bella, we've know forever. Why do you keep hiding it?" Jasper asked perfectly serious, and I knew I was caught.

"I hide it because for on I have a girlfriend-" I was cut off by Emmett saying, "Soon to be ex-girlfriend." I had told him and Jazz about me and Alexi earlier.

"Yeah, but still. If I were to go after Bella I could ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen."

"You never know if she feels the same way, and you never will unless you take a chance." Jasper said, and that is why I turn to him and not Emmett for romantic advise.

"Why would she feel the same way? I've always just been her big brother."

"You never know Eddie. She didn't seem too upset about the kiss, maybe she likes you a little more than she lets on." Emmett told me.

Could he be right? Does Bella like me as more than a friend? I didn't know, but I swore to myself that I would find out this summer. And if that answer was yes, then Bella would be mine.

"Hey boy! Did you miss us?" Alice asked as she slid in next to Jasper, snuggling into his embrace.

"You know it," he said before kissing her.

"So what did you guys talk about while we were away?" Bella asked.

"Baseball," "Soccer," "Football." Three separate answers belonging to three different people.

"Uh hu," She said skeptically.

"We talked about baseball, soccer, and football." Emmett said.

"What ever." Rose said obviously bored with the turn our conversation had taken.

"So Bella how is your collage life going?" Emmett asked.

"Um, well school is stressful but fun." She said.

"What about the boys, are there any hotties?" Rose asked. This question intrigued me greatly, I wanted to know what she had to say on the subject.

"Um no not really," she mumbled, but her blush gave her away. As did Alice.

"LIAR!"

What the hell?

"Tell them about Jared." Alice urged.

Jared? Who the hell is Jared, and what was he doing with Bella?

"Jared? Do tell." Rose said.

"It was just a guy, we dated for like two months, but I broke up with him." Bella said then gave Alice a look that clearly said, thanks a lot.

"Was he cute?" Rose asked, she like this subject.

"Um yeah I guess." Bella said, blushing a furious shade of red.

"Oh come on Bella, that boy was fine! If you could picture what Lucas Till and Taylor Swifts child would look like at 20 you would have Jared.

"HOLY CRAP BELLA! Why did you let him go?" Rose obviously didn't approve of that choice. I would have to remember to look up Lucas Till and Taylor Swift, so I could figure out why Rose was so upset.

"I don't know I just didn't really like him that much."

"Oh right, I got it." Rose said.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Chicken Parmesan?" Carter said. I was happy for the interruption.

"Here!" Bella said pointing to the two of us. She distributed the various meals to the rest of the family and left.

We mostly ate in silence. When we did talk it was always about Bella, and how collage was going for her. Boys weren't brought up again, and for that I was thankful.

Near the end of the meal Cater came and asked us if we wanted anything more. Bella go us chocolate raspberry cake. Alice go some tiramisu. Emmett got a connoli, probably hoping Rose would suck the filling out of it, and Jasper ordered a slice of raspberry cheesecake.

"Okay I have a plan for tomorrow!" Alice said happily. I heard Bella groan, so I squeezed her had gently to let her know it was okay.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"You boys are going to stay at home, and play videogames or whatever it is you do while us girls go shopping. Then when we're back we'll all go to the pool!"

Of course when she said 'we'll go to the pool' she meant our back yard.

"Alice, we just went shopping today. There is no reason to go again. We couldn't possibly need anything else." Bella whined slightly.

'Actually, we all need new swimsuits. I swear Bella it will only take two hours at the most. Unless you decide to be difficult like last time. If you just be good, and listen to rose and I then is shouldn't even take two hours."

"There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" Bella asked.

"Nope," both Alice and Rose said.

"Fine, but please no barely there bikinis PLEASE! Bikinis I can take, as long as they're sensible."

I would really have to find a way to secretly thank Alice for all her brilliant plans that always involved Bella in some sexy outfit.

Our waitress came and gave us our dessert and the our bill, and left without a word-or giving me flirty eyes. I stared after her for a minuet thinking she wasn't so bad. Then the voice of and angle called me back to reality.

"Oh Edward!" Bella said, and when I turned back to look at her I go a face full of chocolate raspberry cake. Everyone started laughing, and Bella looked fakely apologetic.

"I'm sorry Edward, let me help you with that." Bella said in a sweet voice. The she started kissing the cake off my face. You couldn't really call it sucking because it was too sensual for that.

We sat there for ten more minuets, waiting for Bella to get all the cake off my face, then we paid and left.

"Hey, um do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?" Carter asked us from behind. At first I thought she was talking to me, but when I turned around she was staring at Bella.

"Yeah sure, I guess," Bella said, then game my hand a squeeze, and walked away with Carter. Oh boy, this could get interesting.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So did you like it? I know it was a bit shorter than the others, but I still had fun writing it. **


	5. First Night

_Okay so I am totally spoiling you guys, but I can't stop writing this story! I feel bad for my other stories that I'm neglecting, but I like this story so much more for some reason. Sorry to everyone who reads my other stories. But anyway mystery625, your email still isn't showing up so I'm just going to send you the chapters over a PM. _

_Oh this will be the first chapter with a BETA!!!! I'm so excited you have no idea!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I do own a stupid brace for my knee that I dislocated for the third time three days ago. Why does everything good happen to Stephenie Meyer?_

BETA MSG:::  
OMG i love having to fix this chapter...but there wasn't much of fixing  
....but i hope everyone enjoys this chapter b/c it's awesome :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**First Night  
BPOV:**

"Hey, um do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?" I heard Carters high voice ask. I thought she was talking to Edward.  
I turned around, about to cuss her out for hitting on another girls boyfriend-even though we weren't actually together-but I stopped in my tracks when I saw her staring straight at me.  
"Yeah sure, I guess." I said, squeezed Edwards hand, then followed Carter.  
Whatever she had to say, I was sure I didn't want to hear it, but I couldn't be anymore rude to her than I've already been. She stopped walking and turned to me.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you must've noticed me looking at your guy. I usually would never do that to another girl, but he's really cute. I just want to let you know if you ever come back that would never happen again." She said.  
I was completely taken off guard. I didn't expect this when she asked to talk to me. I was thinking more along the lines of a girl fight over Edward, not an apology.  
"Oh, um, don't worry about it. I was probably being a little too overprotective." Carter was actually really nice.  
"I completely understand, I would be too if he was my boyfriend. You're a lucky girl, um…?"  
"Oh, I'm Bella, and thanks."  
"Well, I have to get back to work. Tell your other friends I'm sorry for the flirty looks I was giving their guys. All of them are gorgeous." She said.  
"Tell me about it! I'll tell them. See you Carter, and thanks." She just left with a friendly smile thrown at me. I then turned around and started heading back to my friends.  
"What did she want?" Rose asked with a slight sneer on her face.  
"To apologize to me, you, and Alice for ogling our men." I said  
"Seriously?" Alice, and Rose said at the same time.  
"Uh huh." I was still too shocked about what had happened.  
"Wow, that's random, but cool of her." Alice said. "Oh well, we need to go home, and rest up for tomorrow."

"So I want to thank you again for helping me out at the restaurant. We  
make a pretty good team." Edward said when we were in the car on the way home.  
"Yeah we do don't we?" I said with a smile. Was he finally starting to see what I have know for the longest time now.  
"I guess that's to be expected, I mean we are best friends." That was obviously a no.  
"Huh, yeah I guess."  
"Seriously Bells, you're the best friend I've ever had." He smiled his crooked smile, and kissed the back of my hand.  
"Thanks, and you're the best friend I've ever had."  
"Wow, including Rose and Alice?"  
"Okay the third best friend I've ever had." We both started cracking up laughing.  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked me.  
"Sleep! Alice will kill me if I look tired, and like I'm dragging tomorrow during shopping."  
"Fine, I was going to suggest we watch some movies, but if you need sleep you should get it."  
"Edward, I can fall asleep to a movie."  
"Well I was thinking we could watch Disturbia. Can you fall asleep to that?"  
"Probably not, but it's worth the risk if I can see Shia LeBouf." I said with a smile. I knew I didn't have a chance at making him jealous, but I took the opportunity anyway.  
"Suddenly not in the mood for a thriller. How about we watch The Notebook?" Wait, was he getting jealous? And really, The Notebook. I loved that movie, but I knew for a fact that he wasn't a big fan of it.  
"Okay, Ryan Goslin, even better, and he's shirtless in that movie."  
"The Rundown?"  
"Sean William Scott? Hell yeah, he's cute in a dorky kind of way." I said with a smile.  
"Let's just forget the movies, we can just put on some Debussy, and talk until we fall asleep." He so was getting jealous. I knew what I would be talking about.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"So what classes are you taking?"  
"Mostly writing classes, but I'm also in this forensics class, and that's a lot of fun!"  
"Really? That's awesome!"  
"Yeah my favorite class would probably be creative writing with Mr. Price. He used to be a model, he's so hot!"  
"Bella! He's your professor!"  
"So? He's only like thirty." I said. I could tell he was getting even more jealous.  
"What about your friends?" He was obviously looking to change the subject.  
"Besides Alice there isn't many of them. There's Jared, Morgan, and Rachel."  
"Tell me about Rachel." He was trying to keep the subject away from guys.  
"She's really nice, a lot like me. Which is nice when Alice gets a little too overwhelming, or when Jasper comes for a weekend visit. I always go to her place when that happens."  
"What do you mean Jasper comes over for weekend visits?" Edward exploded. He almost drove us off the road.  
"Oh come on Edward, you already knew Alice and Jasper were together like that! It's almost as obvious as Rose and Em." It honestly shouldn't have been news to him.  
"Yeah, but I hate thinking about it, and it's been a while since I've actually heard it." He said with a shudder.  
"At least you've never witnessed it!" I too shuddered.  
"What?"  
"Lets just leave it at that I really don't want to relive it."  
"Oh my god, that's just wrong!" Edward looked horrified.  
"Yeah, so I just always stay with Rachel whenever Jasper comes over. It doesn't help much because her apartment is right next to ours, so we can still hear them, but it's not too bad."  
We rode in silence after that, Edward was probably trying to forget what I just told him. We were at the house in no time.  
"Before bed I need to take a bath." I told Edward.  
"Okay you can use mine."  
"Alright, thanks." I said, as we were walking up the stairs.  
"Just let me take a quick shower first." I just nodded.  
While he was in the shower I turned on some music. Debussy was in, so I just kept it on. I felt myself relax as the familiar music surrounded me. I was almost asleep when Edward came out.  
"It's free," he said  
"Okay, thanks." I said. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom.  
I pinned up my hair, got undressed and filled the tub. I sat in there for a while letting the warm water relax my stiff muscles. Then I shaved and got out. I dried off slowly, and then dressed in a pair of short yellow shorts, and a tight white tank top, that was more like a second  
skin. I put the towel in the hamper, shook my hair out, then went back into the room.  
Edward was already asleep, so I took a pillow, and blanket and started heading for the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Edward asked drowsily. I heard him try to get up.  
"It's alright Edward. I'll sleep on the couch. Just go back to sleep." I said turning to face him.  
"Absolutely not Bella! I won't allow it!" He sounded more awake now, and looked a little angry.  
"What other option is there Edward?"  
"I'll sleep on the couch." Again he attempted to get up. I shoved him back down.  
"No way! It's your room, and your bed. You are sleeping in it!"  
"Are you always this stubborn?" He asked.  
"You know the answer to that Edward." I was sure I had won the argument, so I started back for the couch.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"We just went over this Edward! It's late and I don't fee like doing it again. You are sleeping in your own bed!"  
"And so are you!" He said absolutely.  
"What?"  
"Well, I wont be able to sleep know that you are on the couch, and you wont let me sleep there, so the only compromise is if we both have the bed."  
"Fine, but I talk in my sleep." I said throwing the pillow and blanket back.  
"I already knew that. I'll get over it."  
I laid down, and relaxed as the sound of Clair de Lune filled the room. Edward was already mostly asleep again. He threw his arm around me loosely, and I snuggled closer to him.  
"Night Bella, love you." Edward murmured sleepily, and almost incoherently.  
"Night Edward. Love you too." More than you'll ever know. I was warm snuggled close to Edward, and comfortable. With Edward's 'love you' still loud in my ear I drifted off into a peaceful dream about Edward and I.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? What did you think? I want to thank my Beta for all the help with this! **


	6. Advice

_Okay guys sorry I didn't have this up earlier, but it's just been so crazy lately. Saturday, we had this annual quit show that we do every year in Sisters, and I had to go walk around town and look at blankets. Lame I know, I really hate it. You can't drive anywhere cuz main street is blocked off so you have to take back roads and even then you can't get to any of the places you want to go. That's seriously how big of a deal it is to some people. __**They come from all over the world to a town smaller than Forks (literally) Just to look at blankets!!!!! **__Okay that little rant is over. Sunday I had to clean all day which was dumb, and yesterday I was in and out all day. So sorry for the wait._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you got that, nothing!!! But I will, someday, oh I will._

_Just to let you all know this chapter isn't Betaed. I was too anxious to get it up._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Advice:**

**EPOV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Bella was in my arms, with her head on my chest. She looked so beautiful, especially under the full moons light.

She was mumbling something incoherently, that's probably what woke me up in the first place. So I laid back, and closed my eyes.

I was close to sleep again, but thoughts of Bella were playing in my mind. That woke me up in a hurry.

I had to get away from Bella, so I could get my mind off of her.

I wiggled out of her embrace, careful not to wake her.

I thought about what to do with Jazz and Em tomorrow, that helped. I checked the clock, it was only 12:30 am. Jasper should still be up, and I really needed to talk to him.

Sure enough when I got downstairs him and Emmett were playing _Need For Speed Underground. _When they heard that someone else was in the room they both looked up.

"Eddie boy, you wanna play? Jasper's beating me bad!" Emmett said a little too loudly.

"Shut up Emmett! You'll wake the girls!" Jasper said in an intense whisper. The turned to me and said, "He's had too much to drink."

Well that just explained some things. Like why Emmett was wearing a fez.

"What up lover boy? I thought you would be up there spooning your honey." Emmett said.

"I just was, but I need some help." I admitted.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, looking away from the videogame.

"How do I get Bella to like me?"

"Harsh dude, you can't get her by yourself?" Emmett asked drunkenly, I just ignored him.

"Um, okay. All girls like compliments, but they have to be the right compliment. Don't say she's hot. Tell her she's gorgeous, or sexy if it's true.

"Okay, what else?"

"When she teases you, tease her back, and make her laugh."

"You got anything Em?"

"Yeah give her all of your attention, and when she looks into your eyes, don't look away until she does." Wow that was actually good advice coming from Emmett, who was drunk on top of his normal stupidity.

"Thanks guys. This will really help," I said, actually grateful for their help.

"Oh and girls love when guys flirt, so tomorrow splash her, and find any excuse to touch her, or tickle her."

I nodded, I would be able to remember this for sure.

"So what do you say Edward, wanna play?" Jasper asked.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go back up to my room Thanks for the pointers though."

"Yeah no problem. Night." I just waved, and headed back up to my room.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask as I shut the door.

"Yeah Bella, it's me. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Where did you go?" She was cute when she wasn't coherent. Hell, she was cute either way.

"I just needed to talk to Jasper for a second. I'm here now though, just go back to sleep." I told her softly.

"Not until you are in the bed." She said firmly. She still wanted to make sure I didn't go to the couch, so I went back to the bed.

"Come here," I said then pulled her close to me. "There now you will know I'm here even in sleep."

"Hmmm, good." She mumbled sleepily, and within minuets she was out again.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. The girl of my dreams was lying in my arms, and I had all summer with her. Then I suddenly remembered Alexi.

I needed to be done with Alexi before I pursued Bella, and that meant I had to call her now. So I picked up my phone, and dialed her number.

"Hello?" He voice asked.

"Hey Lex, it's me."

"Who?"

"Um, Edward…who were you expecting?"

"Oh, Edward I need to talk to you." She said in a subdued tone.

"Great, but me first."

Obviously she didn't understand because we both said, "I think it's time that we break up." We were both silent for a while.

"Wait you're breaking up with me?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry Alexi, it's just that I realized I'm happier when you're away because I don't have to pretend anymore. I just don't feel the same about you anymore, and I thought it would be…"

"Edward, stop it's fine. I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I just didn't feel right without you knowing the truth."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god she didn't start crying. I wouldn't have been able to handle that.

"Thanks for being so understanding Lex. I'll see you after summer."

"Alright Edward, bye."

"Bye Alexi."

"You okay?" Bella asked sitting up, and resting her head on my shoulder. I turned so I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, Alexi felt the same way."

"At least it wasn't one of those hard break ups."

I just smiled and nodded. Now I was free to go after Bella without feeling guilty.

"Let's go back to sleep." I said, then pulled her down on the bed with me.

With Bella in my arms I was able to fall asleep fast, and stay asleep for the rest of the night.

Then Alice came in, and woke us all up at seven in the morning.

"Wakey, wakey! We're going shopping today! Come on Bella, the sooner we get there the sooner we get back, and the sooner we get to go swimming."

"Alice, go away!" Bella groaned against my chest-I was still holding her.

"No Bella! Don't be difficult, or you'll get a really skimpy bikini! Wake-up then come find me." Then she was gone.

"Thank goodness, she's gone!" Bella said then snuggled even closer.

"Now Bella!" Alice called.

"You should probably go, before she comes in here and kills us both. I value my too much, so I'll throw you to the dogs." I said in an attempt at flirting.

"Edward!" She giggled.

"Oh right sorry! I mean, I'm here to protect you Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Ha, I wish that were true, but with Alice it's pretty much her way, or no way. I appreciate the effort though, but believe it or not I value your life too much to just waste it, and Alice would find a way to blame you."

"Bella, get in here now!" Alice truly sounded upset.

"I should go before she does worse than kill us." She said, and was actually a little frightened. So I let her go, and sighed at the loss of touch. I thought I heard her sigh too, but I wasn't sure.

She left the room, and me feeling empty. Wow I really was in love with Bella, and it felt good. When I was with her at least.

Well I couldn't spend my day wallowing in my room. That wouldn't be fair to my brother or my best friend. Besides I wanted the see Bella before she went shopping.

"Hey dude, how'd you sleep?" Jasper asked when I got down into the kitchen.

"Pretty good! Where's Em?"

"He's still in bed. Probably wanting to chop his head off because of his raging hangover."

"Well lets go wake him up. I need to tell you guys something."

Alice would have been proud of the wake up that ensued. We busted through his door with pots and pans. He probably jumped five feet before he yelled at us to shut up.

"Sorry man, but Edward said he needed to tell us something."

"Fine, shoot."

"I broke up with Alexi last night after I talked to you guys, and Bella was awake the whole time. Now I don't know how to proceed with her."

"Dude you worry too much! Just do what Jazz, and I told you and you'll be golden. Now get out and let me sleep!" Emmett said.

He was right I did worry too much. I just needed to relax, and obviously get out of Emmett's room.

Jasper and I were downstairs when the girls were finished. Bella looked absolutely amazing.

Her hair was in perfect ringlets. She was wearing some light make-up. She was wearing a jean skirt, with a pink and black button down plaid shirt. The top four buttons were undone and her black cami was peeping out from underneath, and she had a pair of black gladiator style sandals on.

"Wow Bella, You look beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks Edward." She said confidently.

"Let's go Bella! So much shopping to do!" Alice said.

I heard Bella say, "Only two hours Alice." As Alice dragged her out the door.

I couldn't wait to see what they bought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Nothin' to Lose

_Alright, this chapter will not be Betaed either just to let you all know. I feel bad for my beta, sorry beta, I will let you beta the next chapter I was just really anxious to get this up. Anyway my cousin has a new story out called __**With A Towel **__by: __**.. **__I suggest you all go read it. Yeah I'm flaunting it shamelessly, but come on it's a good story, and she's family!!! And I get to be the Beta for it!!! I'm so excited. _

_Anyway back to my story for now, which I expect my favoritest cousin to comment on cuz I totally just endorsed your story. I really like writing this chapter, then again I like writing all the chapters. That's beside the point though, this one's good._

_Disclaimer: Honestly I don't get the point of these I mean does Stephenie want to just rub our faces in the fact that she owns Twilight, and we don't? Well Stephenie we get the point, you own the sexy beasts that are Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. And all of us only own the daydreams that involve them. What about this though Stephenie?! I do own Itsy Bitsy, unless of course there's actually a store called Itsy Bitsy then it's totally not mine. But if not I made it up and it's a genius idea. So what now!!!! Stick that in your juice box, and suck it!!!! Wow guys I'm sorry about that, it was totally uncalled for. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nothin' to Lose:**

**BPOV:**

"Finally, what took you so long?" Alice asked annoyed.

"I was talking to Edward, sorry!" As soon as I said Edward her face softened.

"Oh yeah, I saw you two snuggling this morning. Spill!"

"Okay, so I got out of the bath last night, and he was already asleep. So I go to get a pillow and blanket and sleep on the couch. Of course he had to be all noble, and try and take the couch, so I could have the bed. We got into a small argument, and decided that we would both get the bed. He was pretty much out when his head hit the pillow, but he put his arm around me, so I scooted closer to him. Then he was like, 'Night Bells, love you.'

"OMG! Eeeeepppp!" Both Alice and Rose squealed.

"Wait it gets better. I woke up to him coming back into the room. He was out talking to Jasper. He told me to go back to sleep and that he was sorry for waking me, but I was like 'Not until you get in the bed. So he lies down and is like, 'Come here,' and opens his arms up, so I snuggle into him. And he says, 'There now you'll know I'm here, even in sleep."

"Oh he's so sweet!" Alice said.

"Wait, wait, it's better! A few minuets later he called Alexi, and broke up with her!"

"How'd that go?" Rose asked.

"Pretty good, apparently it was mutual, but he was sitting up, so I did too, and rested my head on his shoulder. We talked for a little bit, then he pulled me down on the bed with him, and I fell asleep in his arms."

"OOOOHHH!" They both said.

"I know, and then he was totally flirting with me this morning."

"Good, our plan is working! Now I know you would like to spend the whole

day with Edward, but you promised us this. You are our best friend, and you need to spend some time with just us. So today is specifically about us, no boys except for the ones we meet at the mall!" Alice said.

I agreed whole heartedly because I knew I was not spending enough time with my best girlfriends.

"Good! But we still have a chance to drive Edward crazy before our girls day starts." Rose said.

"So true! So put this on." Alice said throwing me an outfit. I had to admit it was really cute, and quite sensible-for Alice's style anyway.

They put my hair in hot curlers, and did my make-up as they were waiting.

After forty-five minuets they finally took my hair out. My patience was rewarded, because my hair was in perfect tight ringlets, and it looked beautiful.

"Wow, you guys are amazing. Seriously you should start your own business!" I exclaimed as they sprayed hair spray all over.

"We've thought about it, but it's more fun this way." Alice said.

"Okay Bella, your curls will hold like this until they get wet. So when we are swimming you can't just jump in." Rose told me.

"Why now?" I asked truly confused.

"Because Edward is a sucker for curls, waves, or ringlets when it comes to hair. Although with you I think he's a sucker for anything."

I smiled at the thought, but didn't really believe it.

"Plus, Edward will start splashing you after a while. You want this to happen. It means he wants you in the pool with him. That's when you get in." Alice said.

"Alright, so I can't get in the pool until he splashes me?" I asked, there was so many things that I didn't know.

"Right, and when you aren't in the pool act completely oblivious to his attempts to get your attention. Just pretend he doesn't exist." Rose said.

"But, when you're in the pool. Only pay attention to him, pretend like we don't exist." Alice added.

My head was spinning from all the information they were giving me, but surprisingly I remembered it all.

"Okay, I'm so ready to get out of here, and go shopping!" Alice enthused. Rose and I just laughed, but followed Alice out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Remember Bella, confidence is key!" Rose said quietly just before we entered the living room.

Edward and jasper looked up from whatever videogame they were playing, looked back and the game, then did a double take.

Edward stood up, and walked over to me. I vaguely noticed that the game they were playing was Halo, and Jasper took the opportunity to kill Edward before he joined the group.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful!" Edward said.

I was immediately flattered by the comment, and then Rose's words sounded in my ear. Confidence is key.

"Thanks Edward." I said with as much confidence as I could muster up.

"Let's go Bella! So much shopping to do!" Alice said eagerly.

"Only two hours Alice!" I reminded her, as she dragged me out the door.

"Very nice Bella, you're getting better with the confidence thing!" Rose said.

"Thanks, but girl time starts now!" I told them. I was ready to take a break from trying to impress Edward. It got stressful, and I wanted to use my new found confidence elsewhere.

"Amen to that!" Alice said, then cranked the music up. It just so happened to be. You Belong With Me. We sang to it at the top of our lungs.

Next on the mix C.D. was Barbie Girl by: Aqua. We were stopped at a stop light while this was on, and the guy in the next lane over looked at us like we were crazy. So we just sang to him, and laughed when he sped off as soon as the light turned green.

We went through the whole C.D. before we got to the mall. We sang every song, knowing the words perfectly.

My favorites were, Wanted by: Jesse James, Eyes on Fire by: The Blue Foundation, That's not my name by: The Ting Tings, and Picture to Burn by: Taylor Swift.

Rose's were, Bubbly by: Colbie Calliet, Decode by: Paramore, The Curse of Curves by: Cute is What We Aim For, and Good Girls go Bad by: Cobra Starship.

Alice squealed when her favorites came on. Secret Valentine by: We the Kings, One Time by: Justin Bieber, I Heart Question mark by: Taylor Swift, and Wakin' Up to Love by: Shanna Crooks.

We all thought Don't Stop Believen' by: Journey, the newer version of Boys of Summer by: The Ataris, Where is the Love by: The Black Eyed Peas, and Kiss me Thru the Phone by: Soulja Boy were good.

But our favorite by face was Nothin to Lose by: Josh Gracin. We turned it up even louder, and sang even higher.

"It was noon time, down time, break time

Summer time, miller time, any time

She was lookin pretty fine

A red light, green light, go

All fired upside downtown

She was shaken me all around

I was tuned in, goin' nowhere, second wind

Jonesin', droolin', feelin' good, if you would

Oh yeah by the way she moves

she's got me rollin in dirt in a white T-shirt

breaker, breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt

by now she's got me pretty tied up tide down

any way I choose I got nothin' to lose

In like Flynn, I was lookin for the win

just tryin everything, hey baby where you been

All my life I've been looking for someone like you

fallen head over heels hey what can I do

Oh yeah by the way she moves

she's got me rollin in dirt in a white T-shirt

breaker, breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt

by now she's got me pretty tide up tide down

any way I choose I got nothin' to lose

Now I'm in the fast lane going 98

by now I know she can smooth operate me

I know now she's no goody-two-shoes

but hey I got myself nothin' to lose

Oh yeah by the way she moves

she's got me rollin in dirt in a white T-shirt

breaker, breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt

by now she's got me pretty tide up tide down

any way I choose I got nothin' to lose

Oh yeah by the way she moves

she's got me rollin in dirt in a white T-shirt

breaker, breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt

by now she's got me pretty tide up tide down

any way I choose I got nothin' to lose

It was noontime, downtime, break time

summertime, Miller time, anytime

she was lookin' pretty fine

In like Flynn, I was lookin for the win

just tryin' everything hey baby where you been

All my life I've been lookin' for someone like you

fallen head over heels hey what can I do

I've got nothin to loose yeah."

We were all in hysterics by the end of the song. It was probably a good thing we were at the mall because we would have crashed in this condition

"I love that song!" I cried when I regained the ability to breath let alone speak.

"Me too! Remember how long it took for us to remember it?" Rose asked.

"Yes! And we kept playing it over, and over again until the boys finally came in and told us that if we didn't stop they would start singing it." Alice laughed.

"And we didn't actually believe that they could, and we were totally in shock when they sang in perfectly." I said

We started laughing at the memory.

"I miss those days!" Alice said with some sadness marring her happy tone.

"Yeah, but this summer is going to be full of new memories like those ones." Rose said.

"It will be a summer to remember!" I said happily.

"Okay, so I've picked out a couple of stores to go to where we are sure to find success." Alice said.

"Let me guess! Hollister, American Eagle, Pac Sun, Aeropostal, and Itsy Bitsy?" I asked.

"Wow Bella, you really know me!" Alice exclaimed.

Hollister was closest, so we went there first. We found a cute black bikini with hot pink polka dots on it. It fit will, so Alice insisted I buy it.

Next stop was Aeropostal. We didn't find any swimsuit there, but we did find a cut swim suit cover. It was dark pink up top, but gradually faded to a lighter pink at the bottom. We found some baby pink flip-flops to match.

Next up was Pac Sun. In there we found a soft-almost white-pink string bikini with a baby blue flower on the right breast. It was a little more revealing then I would have like, but again Alice insister I buy it.

We stopping by American Eagle. We found two with potential, but only one of them was bought. It was a dark blue, with a rhinestone heart on the hip.

Lastly we went to Itsy Bitsy, a store that only sold swim wear. In there we bought a total of three bikinis.

The first one was white with little palm trees all over it. The second was striped with neon colors, and the third was specifically for when I was feeling sexy.

It was a plain fire engine red bikini. It didn't look too offensive when I first say it, but that changed when I tried it on. It barely covered my boobs, and it really didn't leave much to the imagination.

Usually I would have said absolutely not, and stormed out of the store. But this summer had changed me.

I was no longer shy innocent Bella. Now I was confident, outgoing and sexy Bella. And it was all because of Edward.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know this chapter had a lot of songs in it, but they are all super good and I suggest listening to them. But I kinda have a weird taste in music-I listen to everything. So I understand if you don't want to listen to all the songs listed. BUT you should at least listen to:**

**-Nothin' To Lose by: Josh Gracin-Cuz then you'll understand why it's so hard to memorize, but somehow I did it.**

**-One Time by: Justin Bieber-Cuz he is amazing, and will be one of the hottest singers of our time. And you should also go download it off of Itunes cuz we need to make it number one!!!**

**-And Wanted by: Jesse James, Secret Valentine by: We the Kings, and Good Girls go Bad by: Cobra Starship-cuz they are all amazing songs! They are all good in my opinion!**

**Oh and remember to read ****Without a Towel by: .!!! **


	8. Impatient

_Okay so this chapter is kinda short, and a little boring, so I'm thinking about getting two up today, but I'm not sure. Anyway I made a mistake in my last chapter My cousins story is called __**With a Towel by: .. **__And I really suggest reading it. I'm beta, ha ha =). Anyway hope ya'll enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: Honestly? I'm not going to do this cuz we all know what it would say anyway, and there's no point in typing out yeah I'm a loser and I don't own Twilight. So what!?!?!?_

_I got a Question and this was it: If Rose and Alice know that Bella likes Edward, and Jasper and Emmett know that Edward likes Bella. Then why don't Rose and Alice tell Emmett and Jasper?_

_That's a good question. Rose and Alice didn't tell Em or Jazz cuz they didn't want to embarrass Bella, cuz they know that the boys have big mouths and would spill the beans to Edward, and they didn't know that Edward liked Bella. Em and Jazz didn't tell Rose or Alice cuz they weren't for sure that Edward liked Bella yet, and they wanted to be sure before they said anything._

beta note::

ok,well first this chapter was beyond amazing and hilarious. i only found 2  
mistakes which is awesome lol. but anyways..i only had like 30 min to read  
then re-read to find mistakes...im going to be in new york from july 26- july  
31 so i won't be betaing chapter 9 if shopgirl has written it already but i  
hope not ;)....i hope ya'll enjoy. oh and plus check out my two stories

The Greatest Year- based on Harry Potter themes

and

I Love You- all twilight...

thanks

~mystery625

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Impatient:**

**EPOV:**

"Dude, stop tapping your foot, or I'll break it!" Emmett threatened me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was even doing it." I was waiting anxiously for the girls to get home. I needed to see Bella again.

"Seriously Edward, I thought this was supposed to be guy time!" Jasper said without taking his eyes off the screen. Him and Emmett were having a guitar hero war.

"Yeah man, you don't see Jazz and I all anxious about when Rose and Alice will get home." Emmett said, missing a few notes. Obviously he wasn't a big multitasked.

"That's because you're already sure about your futures with them. I have yet to even begin dating Bella, and I only have a short amount of time to win her over!" I was just a little agitated.

"Edward, you need to chill! Bella will see reason soon enough. It's only like three days into summer, you have three more months to get Bella. And…YES I win! Pay up Emmett." Jasper said. I though over his words, as Emmett ran upstairs to get the fifty buck he owed Jasper.

Jasper was basing his logic on my past relationships. Girls practically threw themselves at me, and I could have any one of them (I don't mean to sound conceited). But Bella wasn't like those girls. She was smart, strong, and independent. She didn't need a guy to make her feel complete.

"Seriously Edward! Bella loves you. I know it's not the kind of love that you may want, but it's turning into that, you just need to be patient." Jasper said.

"How do you know it's turning into more?" I asked skeptically.

"Lets just say Alice is pretty much all knowing when it comes to this kind of stuff. All you have to do is follow the advice Emmett and I gave you, and she'll be yours in no time."

Sometimes it was nice having a sister who was obsessed with being in everyone's business.

"Come on dude! I'm sick of guitar hero. Let's go to El Caporal, and get something to eat." Jasper said. I was pretty hungry so I agreed.

"I'm in! I love Mexican food!" Emmett said as he came downstairs wearing a sombrero.

"Take it off!" I couldn't believe him sometimes.

"But-" he began to say.

"No Emmett, I will not take you anywhere if you are wearing that. Now take it off." He did, but grumbled stubbornly about it.

We took my Volvo because Emmett's Jeep needed some work, and Jasper had yet to get an actual car. He preferred his motorcycle. And Rose would have killed us if she knew we took her convertible.

"Table for three." I said to the hostess. I really wished Bella was here to save me because this girl was worse than Carter had been.

"Your server will be right with you." She said with a wink, then walked back to the front.

We waited for about two minuets, then our waiter came. He was a tall guy with muscles to rival Emmett. Something I hadn't seen before.

"I'm Jacob, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He asked in a deep rumbling voice.

"Yeah, I'll have a Coke please." I said. I really didn't feel like any hardcore stuff right now.

"I'll have a Corona with lime." Emmett said.

"And I want a margarita on the rocks, no salt." Jasper told him. He walked off to put in our drink orders.

"Dude, do you want people to think you're gay?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"What? No! Why?"

"Because if you keep ordering drinks like that people will think you're gay."

"It's Alice! She orders all these girly drinks for me because she can't get them herself yet, and I can't help but order them. I haven't had a beer since I turned 21."

"Whipped!" Emmett and I both said at the same time.

"You're one to talk Emmett, and just wait Edward. If Bella has learned anything from Alice and Rose it's that the girl always wears the pants."

I refused to believe that my sweet Bella, would ever try to take away my will.

"Think whatever you guys want, but I don't think Bella's capable of suck a thing. Besides it wont matter if I can't get her by the end of summer."

Emmett and Jasper just rolled their eyes. I looked around the room searching for Jacob, wondering if our drinks were coming.

I spotted him in front of a table full of girls who were obviously flirting with him. I felt a bit bad for him, until I realized who it was that was flirting. Then I felt bad for me.

What was Bella doing feeling Jacob's biceps? Why was Alice just allowing this to happen?

"You've got to be kidding me!" I growled loudly, startling Jasper and Emmett.

"What?" Jasper asked, then followed my eyes. "Oh, I see."

"See was, what's going…OH! That sucks." Emmett said catching on too.

Bella started genuinely laughing at whatever joke he just made. I could read her lips saying, "That was so funny Jacob!" He eventually dismissed himself from the table. As soon as he was gone Bella, Rose, and Alice began talking animatedly.

I didn't know how I should feel about this situation. I was too angry to form a rational thought at the moment.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything Edward. She's just trying to enjoy herself as much as possible without you." Jasper said. He could obviously see how furious I was.

Jacob came with our drink orders, and I glared at him with a fury so intense I'm surprised he didn't run from it.

He seemed a little more than confused by my hostile glare, but shook it off, and took our food orders.

"I don't like him, he's too arrogant." I said when he left.

"Dude, you don't even know him." Emmett said.

"Yeah, but I can just tell. I mean he was totally flaunting his muscles for Bella. He's obviously way too into himself."

"It's only because Bella was obviously flirting with him."

"Shut up, she was not! She was just trying to be nice."

"Just face it man, you're jealous of Bella flirting with another guy." Jasper said.

"Fine, yeah I'm jealous, but can you blame me? I mean what if she likes strong guys. Not that I'm not strong, but he's stronger." I was just a little bit insecure when it came to Bella. Seeing her flirting with some other guy really wasn't helping with my confidence.

"I have and idea! When we get home I'm going to put you through my strength training workout. That way not only will Bella see how strong you are, you'll also be all sweaty, and girls dig that." Emmett said.

I nodded and smiled, sometimes Emmett could be brilliant.

"Emmett your genius is showing!" Jasper said.

"What, no it's not!"

Okay, maybe not. We had been using that expression since we were little kids, he should understand what it meant by now.

"He means that was a good plan Emmett." I said in a voice I usually reserved for toddlers.

"OH! I know right?"

"Let's hope our food gets here soon, so we can get our of here before the girls do." Jasper said.

"Alright here's the plan. Have Jacob give us our check with our meal. Pay, then eat, and get out of here." I told them.

"Sounds good captain!" Emmett said, saluting me for some reason.

Ten minuets later Jacob came with our food.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

"Yeah, can we have our check now please?" Jasper asked.

"Oh um, yeah sure." Jacob handed us our bill, and I already had a $100.00 bill in my hand. I slipped it in the folder, and handed it back.

"Keep the change." I said. I figured that would make up for the glare.

"Thanks man, enjoy your meal." He said, then walked away, only coming back once more to give us our receipt. We were already finished at that point in tie.

"Enjoy the rest of your day guys." Jacob said as we were leaving.

The girls had just gotten their food, as we were walking out of the restaurant.

"Alright Emmett so what does your workout consist of?" I asked on the way home.

"A half-hour run, ten minuets of bench press, then minuets of sit ups, and ten minuets of push-ups that work your triceps."

Wow, that was a lot of work, but it would be worth it, and Bella would probably get home half way through it anyway, so I wouldn't have to endure it all.

As soon as we got home Emmett forced me into the gym, and onto the treadmill for the thirty minuet run.

After a while I was really starting to sweat. It was really hot outside, and our home gym was in a pure glass room outside next to the pool, so it was baking in here. I took off my shirt, and that helped a little, but not much.

Bella, Alice, and Rose all walked out the back door about two minuets later. They saw me working out. Bella said something that made Alice, and Rose laugh and shake their heads. I decided to finish off the run then go and meet Bella.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay what do you think? Let me know in a review cuz they make me real happy!


	9. Hot When He's Hot

_Okay so my Beta is gone for a while, so this chapter, and maybe some to come wont be Betaed. Some of you expressed some concern about Jacob in the last chapter. He is going to be a part of the story, but I swear it's not going to be like he's trying to steal Bella away from Edward. You'll learn more about that in this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Yea I know I didn't do one of these in the last chapter, ha ha even though I did. So it's only proper to do one in this chapter. I don't own Twilight._

_S.M.: Yeah that's right cuz I do!!!!_

_Me: You know what Stephenie, even though I think you're the greatest writer of our time. I hate you._

_S.M.: No you don't, I know you don't. You want to be like me._

_Me: Grrrr, fine yeah I love all your book!!!! But that doesn't mean that I have to like you right now._

_S.M.: Come on Aubrey!_

_Me: OMG Stephenie Meyer knows my name._

_S.M.: That's what I thought_

_Me: Can I have Edward please?_

_S.M.: Um….No! And before you ask you can't have Twilight either. It's all mine!!!!_

_Me: I hate you!!!!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hot When He's Hot:**

**BPOV:**

"Guys I'm really hungry!" I whined when we were finally finished shopping.

"Ugh, me too! Let's go to El Caporal! The food there is so good, and the wait staff is gorgeous." Rose said.

We all loved Mexican, so Alice and I agreed.

"Just three today?" The hostess greeted us.

"Yeah, can we have a booth please?" Alice asked.

"Of course, right this way." She then pointed us to a booth near the back. "Jacob will be right with you."

"Well she's already better than the hostess from…yes!" Alice suddenly said.

"What Alice? What's yes?" I asked.

"The boys are here! Time for operation make Edward jealous."

"Okay how?" I asked.

"When Jacob comes over compliment on his muscles, and ask if you can feel them. After you do he'll try to crack some stupid joke that you laugh at. And it has look like a real laugh. Understand?" Rose asked.

I nodded, and waited patiently for Jacob to come.

"Sorry for the wait ladies, it's pretty busy. Can I get you all something to drink?"

I ordered a Coke, Alice a Sprite, and Rose got a Pina-Colada.

"Wow Jake, you must lift a lot of weights to get those kind muscles. Can I feel them?" I said trying to sound flirty.

"Sure I guess." He the flexed. The were rock hard! I had to admit I was impressed.

"Wow!" Was the only thing I could manage.

"Yeah, if I didn't have a girlfriend I would take you back to my place, and show you how much I bench." He said.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

"What? I have my own set of weights and bars. I could show you how much I can bench." He was actually pretty funny, because that made me genuinely laugh.

"That's really funny Jacob."

"So what's your girlfriends name?" Rose asked.

"Renesmee, she's great." He said, and it was obvious just by the tone he used to say her name that he was completely in love with her.

"Wow, that's really unique!" Alice exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Yeah, so is she!" Jacob said.

"You really love her huh?" Rose asked. So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"More than anything. She's the most amazing girl in the world." It was sweet how much he really loved this girl. "Okay well I have to get back to work. I'll have those drinks out to you soon."

"Aw he's awesome, and so sweet!" I said.

"Yeah, we need to invite him and Renesmee over sometime!" Rose enthused.

"For sure, but right now that's not the point. Look and Edward right now." Alice said.

Both Rose, and I glanced over there. He was obviously angry. He was glaring at Em and Jazz, and speaking through his teeth.

"Wow he's really mad." Rose pointed out the obvious.

"It's probably something dumb that Emmett said, no offense Rose."

"Oh none taken. I love him to death, but he's about as smart as a squirrel with the attention span to match."

"It wasn't anything that Emmett said. He was watching the whole exchange between you and Jake, and his face just kept getting angrier, angrier till it finally looked like that." Alice said.

"Wow, I say we lay off the flirting for Jake's sake, he doesn't deserve to die." Rose said.

"Alright, I like Jake, and I don't want to see dead." I told them.

"Okay here's the plan! We stay here for a few minuets after the boys leave. That will give them time to concoct some crazy plan, and then we go home." Rose said, Alice wasn't the one with the plan for once.

"Rose your genius is showing!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Hey girls, what can I get you to eat?" Jacob asked as he placed our drinks in front of us.

"Oh um I think I want the shrimp fajitas." I said.

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed.

"Same here," Rose said.

"So should I just get the family size?" Jacob asked.

"That would be perfect! Thanks Jake!" Alice said. He left with a warm smile.

"So Bella, what swim suit are you going to wear?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure Alice, which one do you think I should wear?" I already knew what I wanted to wear, but Alice wouldn't be happy unless she picked my outfit.

"Okay, so I was thinking either the pink one, or the white one with the palm trees. I know you wont wear the red one today, so I wont push it."

"Okay I was thinking the pink one, so I say you go with that one." Rose put in.

"I was thinking the pink too, so the pink one it is."

"Okay, once we get out of here we have to go buy some floaties! Our old ones just wont do."

"I suppose you're going to tell us which colors to buy?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you really are my best friend! Okay so Rose-pink, Bella-blue, and I will get green!"

Alice always had a plan for everything. Rose and I vowed to cure her of that this summer.

"Alice, must you plan every little last detail our?" Rose asked.

"I don't plan everything out!"

"Oh yes you do!" I exclaimed.

"No, I don't."

"I bet you couldn't go one week without making a single plan." Rose said.

"You're on! If I win, you can't touch Emmett for a whole week!"

"Okay, and if I win, you can't go shopping for a week."

"Deal!" Alice said sticking her hand out.

Rose took it, and shook it. This would be interesting.

"Wait up! Where are the boys?" Alice asked. We all looked over, and they were gone.

"Okay, we need to pay as soon as we get our food. We still have to buy our floaties, and eat!" Rose said. Jacob came just in time.

"Here you go! Anything else?"

"Um yeah, the check please?" Alice asked, she already had a $100.00 bill in her hand. Jacob handed the bill to her, and she slipped it in the folder.

"Keep the change." Jacob just got a $75.00 tip.

"You're like the second person to do that. Seriously I can't accept this." Edward obviously gave him a big tip too.

"Honestly Jake, you're great! You deserve it. Oh and we want to invite you and Renesmee over for a pool party this weekend at our house." She took out a pen and paper, wrote our address on it, and handed it to him. "Be there around ten."

"Alright thanks. Renesmee will be so excited." Jacob said.

"Good! Oh tell her to bring a purple floatie if she wants!"

"O…kay? Why purple?" Jacob asked. Rose and I started laughing at his expression.

"Well cuz Bella has blue, Rose has pink, and I have green! She needs purple."

"Okay I'll pass that along to Ness. You guys enjoy your meal."

"Alright see you later Jake!" We all said our goodbyes to Jake, scarfed our meal, and went to go get our air mattresses.

"Alright, lets go home!" I said once we were done.

I started to drift off to sleep on the lone car ride home, until we blasted our mix C.D. again.

"OMG, that's what we should do!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Make a summertime mix C.D.! We can put songs that remind us of summer on it, and play it when we're in the pool!"

I liked that idea, so Rose and I agreed we spent the rest of the trip contemplating which songs to use.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward we're home!" Rose called as we walked through the door, but got nothing in return.

"They're probably already in the pool. Let's go." I said. We walked out back to find the guys working out. Emmett was lifting with Jasper spotting him.

Edward was running on the treadmill. He didn't have a shirt on, and he was sweating, but it was sexy.

"He's so hot when he's hot!" I said, Rose and Alice just shook their heads and laughed.

He got done with his workout and came over to see me. Alice and Rose went back in the house to start our C.D.

"Hey Bells!" He said, his arms wide open for a hug.

"No way! You're way too sweaty right now. Besides, Alice and Rose are inside waiting for me."

"Bella, give me a hug."

"Edward, no that's gross!"

"Bella, if you don't hug me right now, I will make you!"

"Oh really?" I challenged him, folding my arms across my chest.

He started stalking forward, much the same as a vampire would go after his prey. (A.N.: lol I just had to, but he's not a vampire.)

"Edward, what are doing?" I asked hesitantly

"You better run!" He said dangerously, so I did. But of course I tripped. Lucky for Edward was there to catch me. Once I saw stable, he crushed me to his chest.

"Told you!" He sounded like a little kid, it was so cute! He finally let me go. "You should go find Alice and Rose now. I'm sure they have some form of torture in line for you before we swim."

I just glared at him, and stomped back into the house where I found Rose, and Alice still picking out songs.

"Bella get in here! We need more songs!" I heard Alice call. We spent the next half hour making the perfect play list. Rightfully named: A, R, and B's ultimate best ever summer mix C.D., like it or fear us.

"Alright now that that's done, Bella upstairs!" Alice ordered. I did as I was told. It wasn't too bad, they just touched up my hair, and took off my make-up then replaced my mascara with waterproof mascara.

"Now go change!" Rose said. I obliged happily. I was actually really excited about this.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed when I stepped out of her bathroom. "Bella you look even better than you did in the store!"

I looked in the mirror, and she was right. Edward, here I come! I thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know you're all probably like OMG this girl and her music, ha ha but it's like my life! Anyway so for those of you who are interested...

Bella, Alice, and Rose's summer play list:

Barbeque Stain-Tim McGraw

Tim McGraw-Taylor Swift

Ignition (Remix)-R. Kelly

America's Suitehearts-Fall Out Bay

Goodbye-Kristinia Debarge

Summertime-New Kids on the Block

That Girl-NLT

Ay Bay Bay-Hurricane Chris

Fire Burnin-Sean Kingston

Bartender-T. Pain

Kiss Kiss-Chris Brown

Lip Gloss-Lil' Mama

Damned if I Do You (Damned if I Don't)-All Time Low

Boy Meet Girl-Evan Taubenfeld

Love Drunk-Boys Like Girls

Holler Back-The Lost Trailers

Whatever it is-Zac Brown Band


	10. Marco! Polo!

-1_Okay I'm going to be at a friends house for the next like three day so I wanted to get this chapter up before then. This chapter was so much fun to write!!!! Again it won't be betaed. _

_Disclaimer: NO I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! GOODNESS WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS EVERYTIME IT'S NOT LIKE STEPHENIE MEYER IS GOING TO GIVE IT UP ANYTIME SOON. AND EVEN IF SHE DID I DOUBT IT WOULD EVER GO TO ME!!!!!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Marco! Polo!**

**EPOV:**

"Hey guys!" I called out to Emmett and Jasper as I came back into the house.

"Hey." They replied. Then I realized what had them so preoccupied . A commercial for Transformers-Revenge of the Fallen was on, and they had paused the T.V. on the shot of Megan Fox perched on the motorcycle. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Where are the girls?" I asked. No answer, so I shut the T.V. off.

"Dude!" Emmett said, shocked that I could resist staring at Megan Fox like some hormone ruled teenager.

"Where are the girls?" I asked again.

"In making a burned C.D. don't go in there though. I tried, and Alice almost tore my head off." Emmett said. "Now give me the remote!"

I just threw it at him, and walked out of the front room. What was I going to do without Bella? I decided to grab a book, and read out by the pool until the girls were ready.

I was 187 pages into the book when I heard the girl's laughter. I looked up to see all three of them standing in front me.

The only one I really noticed though was Bella. She was wearing a pink bikini, that flattered her really well. Her hair was still curly, and she looked like a goddess. A prettier version of Aphrodite to be exact.

"Um Edward, could you please move? I need that chair." She asked I immediately obliged, I would do anything for her.

"Cannon ball!" I heard Emmett yell right before I heard his massive form hit the water. I stared at Bella for a little, but she was reading some chick magazine, so I decided to join Emmett.

I climbed up to the high dive planning on impressing Bella with my diving skills. I jumped flipped two times before jackknifing perfectly into the water, but when I resurfaced Bella was still just reading her magazine.

"Dude, did she even see that?" I asked Jasper.

"No, she was reading the whole time." Well that just sucked for me.

"Alice I thought the whole point of making a summertime mix C.D. was so we could listen to it at times like these." Bella said.

"Oh right!" Alice popped the silver disk into the C.D. player. Tim McGraw started playing.

"Oh wow, hick music, really?" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett, not all or us lake that stupid crap they call music. Oh wait I mean that stupid rap they call music. Same difference though." Bella said.

Everyone just started cracking up laughing. Except Emmett who was blushing-ha. After that no one commented on the music.

After many attempts to impress Bella I was getting impatient. I just wanted Bella to get in the water.

"Do you plan on sitting there all day?" I asked the girls.

"No in ten minuets I have every intention of reclining, and flipping over," Alice said.

"Lame." I responded. Bella had gone off somewhere. "Where's Bella?"

"Blowing up our floaties." Rose said casually.

"Is she just a slave to you or something?" I asked angrily. I knew it was an overreaction, but I couldn't help it.

"Calm down Edward, she insisted on doing it. Besides it's not like she has to blow them up by mouth. You'll see her again in like two minuets."

It embarrassed me a bit that Alice knew so much about my feelings for Bella. Alice was wrong it took Bella less than two minuets.

"What about you? Do you plan on getting in the water anytime soon?" I asked splashing her.

"Why do you think I just blew this up?" She smirked at me. I just smiled back at her.

She got in the shallow end and laid on the mattress. Not exactly what I wanted, but it was okay-for now.

"So how was your day today?" I asked her as I laid my head on the side of her air mattress.

"It was pretty good. We met this really great guy-Jacob." My stomach dropped. I couldn't find anything to say. Jealousy flared again, and I was pissed.

"We invited him and his girlfriend, Renesmee over for a pool party Saturday." She went on to say. Girlfriend? Seriously? Renesmee…?

"Oh that's cool." I was able to speak.

"Yeah, how bout you?"

"Pretty boring, mostly video games, guy stuff." I said casually.

"That's cool." She said almost indifferently. Where was the flirty Bella I had seen earlier. Time to bring that our again.

I dove underwater, coming up underneath Bella, and tipping her off her floatie.

"Edward!" She screamed when came up.

"Sorry you looked a little hot." In both ways.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh really?" I said quoting her earlier words. "How s-" I was cut off by Bella dunking my head underwater.

"Touché!" I said. She giggled, and it was the cutest thing I had ever heard.

"Idea!" Alice sang. I hadn't noticed, but she was in the water. "Let's play Marco Polo!" We all quickly agreed, and decided that Bella would be it first.

She found Alice first, then rose, followed by Emmett, and Jasper. I was a little bit harder for her to catch. I would just barely escape her outstretched finger tips. After about ten minuets of this Bella was getting annoyed. I decided to end it.

"Marco!" Bella called angrily.

"Polo." I whispered silkily into her ear. She gasped, and spun around. I circled my arms around her waist. "Got me." She smiled and opened her big beautiful brown eyes.

We stared into the others eyes for a immeasurable amount of time. We started to lean in for a kiss when Rose interrupted us.

"Alright enough with this tense moment. Emmett just ordered pizza. It should be here soon, so out of the pool. After we eat we can go into the hot tub." She said. I let go of Bella, and got out of the pool. She was quick to follow.

We were all ravenous, and went through three pizza's. Once we were finished Rose insisted we all get in the hot tub.

"Okay we are going to play two truths and a lie." Rose said.

"Yes! Me first!" Alice exclaimed. "Alright, I had my first real kiss in fifth grade. I like to dress up Barbie's still, and I've never kissed a girl."

"Well I know for sure that your first really kiss was in fifth grade because it was with me." Jasper said.

"You're also obsessed with all of Barbie's clothes, so that's true. That means the lie was the you've never kissed a girl." Bella said, she didn't seem surprised at all.

"What?!" Jasper was surprised.

"When Rose came to see Bella and I last year we were playing truth or dare, and Bella dare me to kiss Rose." Alice shrugged. "Okay Rose you next."

"Okay, I am secretly obsessed with Chris Pine. Blonde isn't my natural hair color, and I've never had a crush on Edward."

"We all know you're naturally blonde." Alice said.

"And you've loved me since we were kids, so you aren't secretly obsessed with Chris Pine." Emmett said. Confident he found the lie.

"Sorry Em, but I did have a huge crush on Edward for like five seconds until I saw you, and I'm totally obsessed with Chris Pine." Ouch that didn't help a guy's ego. "Okay Bella."

"I actually love the color pink, I'm not a virgin, and broke up with Jared because I'm in love with another guy."

"Well you did break up with Jared cuz you love…someone else." Really? Who? Why couldn't she just say who?

"And you aren't a virgin." Alice said, then frowned and said, "Wait you hate pink?" Bella, not a virgin! What?

"Alice what the hell are you talking about? I am too a virgin, till marriage." Bella said. Thank you God!

"Oh, I thought I heard you with Jared at his place once." Alice blushed.

"No, but knowing Jared it was probably some other girl." Bella said sadly.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked her, she nodded. "We're gonna go to bed." I told the rest of the family. They all said goodnight, and Bella and I went up to my room.

She took a shower first. Once she was out I took one. I didn't realize how tired I was until I was out of the shower. I dressed in a lethargic stupor then stumbled into my room.

Bella was already asleep, so I climbed in carefully. I pulled her closer to me, resting my head on the top of hers.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes Bella?" said softly.

"What would your two truths and a lie have been?"

"My lie would have I've never cried during a sad movie." She giggled at that.

"And my first truth would have been I once got an F on a test, but changed it to an A+."

"You'll have to show me how to do that sometime." she mumbled. "And your last truth?" she asked.

I knew what I would say, but I didn't know if I should tell her just yet. I spent maybe five minuets vacillating between telling her and not, until I finally worked up my courage.

"My last truth would have been that…I'm in love with." I whispered. She didn't respond, and I started to panic. Did I scared her off? Did she not feel the same? What was I going to do now?

"Bella please say something." I said quietly, still nothing, but the she said, "Charlie!"

"Charlie? What?" Then I realized she was asleep, and never heard what my last truth was.

I was disappointed, I was finally ready to tell Bella, but I had spent too much time working up the nerve.

Tomorrow would be different, though. I wouldn't have to work up the courage. I would just come out and tell her, whether she took it well or not it was going to happen.

Tomorrow I would finally tell Isabella Marie Swan that I was in love with her. It made me fell good to know that the truth would finally be out in the open. I drifted off to sleep comforted by that fact.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ugh soooo close, but I promise I won't make you guys wait any longer. Next chapter is the one. Or is it? Guess you'll just have to read and find out!!!!**

**Oh and just so know that Megan Fox story is real I was hanging out with a group of my guy friends and we were talking, the all the sudden it goes silent. It turns out the guys had paused the T.V. on that shot, it was bad, And then a girl on my softball team said that when she went and saw the actual movie, people started clapping when Megan Fox came on screen for the first time. **


	11. Check Yes or No

_I know, I know I'm the best. Ha Ha jk I really don't think I'm all that. But I didn't want to have to keep you guys waiting for too long, and I was in the mood to type. So you guys lucked out and get another chapter. IDK why but I'm in the writing mood today._

_Disclaimer: I took a chance, I took a shot, you might think I'm bullet proof, but I'm not. Wait this isn't the place you sing your favorite song. This is the place where you go. Oh I don't own the rights to twilight at all. I wish I did, but I just don't, oh well._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Check Yes or No:**

**BPOV:**

I woke up and immediately attempted to remember the dream I was having. In it Edward told me that he loved me. I was almost positive that, that had really happened, but when I remembered what he asked after that I knew it couldn't have been real.

*Bella's Dream*

"I love you." Edward said. "Will you marry me?"

"What will Charlie say?" I asked.

"Charlie doesn't need to know."

*End Dream* (wow short dream right?)

Yeah there is no way that dream was real-any of it. Well at least I was still right next to Edward. Wait where was Edward? "This morning sucks!" I told myself. Then he walked back into his room, and I was able to breath easier.

"Oh, hey you're up! Good! We're going to a Mariners game! Get up cause it's a long drive to Seattle, and I'm sure Alice wants to do something with you before we leave." He sounded really excited for this trip. I was too, I loved baseball, and the Mariners were my favorite team.

"Alright!" I said jumping out of bed. When I walked by him out the door I slapped his butt. Then giggled when he let out a little squeak of surprise. Definitely more confident!

"Alice! Edward said you needed to see me before we went to Seattle!" I said as I walked into her room. I was surprised that she looked tired. Alice was a morning person. I looked at the clock, it was only 5:30 in the morning!

"I refuse to work without coffee!" Alice said, then went to the kitchen. Wow, how could I be so up, when Alice wasn't? I knew Edward was better than coffee though. He could probably wake me from the dead.

"Alice I need you!" Rose said walking through the door. "You're not Alice." She said when she spotted me.

"And if I had never seen you straight out of bed I would have swore you're not the Rose I've come to know and love." Her hair was wild, and she had no make-up on. She was still excruciatingly beautiful, but she didn't have that glow about her.

"Shut up, some of us actually have to try to look beautiful unlike you who can roll out of bed, throw on some clothes, and be on their way." She said as she sat down next to me.

Of course I didn't believe a single word she said, but it was still nice to hear. Really boosted my confidence.

"Alice you do not need four cups of coffee!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Oh god here we go again!" Rose and I said at the same time. Jasper and Alice had this fight almost every morning.

"How do you think I maintain my perkiness? Normal women can not get as much done as I do!" Alice yelled back, with Rose and I imitating her exactly. "Three, two, one."

When we reached one Alice stormed into the room, and slammed the door.

"Okay girls let's get started!" She was back to normal. Thank god! Tired Alice was creepy.

"Okay Rose, how do you want it today?" Alice asked playing with Rose's hair.

"I think I want it straight."

"Oh goodie!" Alice got straight to work. I envied Rose so much, she could pull anything off, and it wasn't fair.

"Alright Rose, it's perfect. Now go get dressed then get back in here to help with Bella. Rose shuffled out of the room.

"Okay Bella sit!" She said pointing to the salon style chair in front of her. "So today is kinda a big deal!"

"Why, we're just going to watch a baseball game Alice! We're done this many times before."

"Yes but I'm pretty sure today is the day Edward is going to tell you how he feels about you!" She said cautiously, gauging my reaction.

I began to hyperventilate, and the room started spinning. Alice handed me a paper sack, and patiently waited for my breathing to slow.

"How do you know Alice?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"I don't _know_, but I have this feeling, and usually my premonitions are accurate, so we really have to pull out our A game." I just nodded.

"Okay, I'm back!" Rose said. She looked absolutely gorgeous, but she was wearing a jacket. I looked outside, and saw that it was raining. It was Washington after all.

"What are we doing with her today?"

"I was thinking wavy all down. What do you think?" Alice asked Rose.

"Yeah, that way we wont have to use the de-frizzer, which I need by the way." Alice sprayed Rose's hair down then got started on mine.

She soaked it first then put about ten pounds of mousse in it. Her and Rose then scrunched it up using their hands. Alice then proceeded to spray half a can of hair spray to make it stay. When she was satisfied with it she moved on to my make-up.

She didn't do much with that, just some mascara, and eyeliner.

"Alright, now Edward has been in love with you for years. He was just too dumb to see it until now. That means he was in love with you before the sexy outfits. Now I usually wouldn't condone this on a normal day but since we are going to a baseball game, and it's raining I will allow you to wear jeans, and…sneakers." She looked like she was in pain.

"But Alice, and I get to pick them out." Rose said. I nodded. I was just happy to be able to wear any at all.

In the end they picked out some faded and distressed luckys with a pair of baby pink high top converse, and a pink and white striped long sleeve swoop neck shirt with a white cami underneath. I looked cute.

"Well for jeans and sneakers, it's not too bad. You'll still turn heads that's for sure." Alice said looking me over one last time before getting ready herself.

"Come on girls! We gotta go now!" Edward yelled up the stairs just as Alice was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Alright Bella, you go first. Tell them we're just about ready." Rose said.

I bounded down the stairs and straight into Edward who was closer than I had thought.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't realize you were that close." I said as he steadied me.

"It's alright Bells. Wow, don't you look cute!" He said making me blush.

"Alice picked it out."

"Well I'm glad she did." He smiled at me and stared straight into my eyes. We each began to lean in for a kiss-much the same as last night in the pool. But like last night we were interrupted.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice said then pulled me out the front door. I loved her, but she had the worst timing in the world.

"Um Alice do you think I could drive Bella? Just her and I?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure!" Alice said brightly. I walked over to Edward's Volvo.

"Is that alright with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, of course!" I said as I got in.

We drove away from the house, but not in the direction I was expecting.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"I just need to make a quick stop then we can go to Seattle." As long as I was with him it didn't matter where we were.

He pulled up in front of the local elementary school, and I really started to get confused.

"Come with me Bella." He said as he got out of the car. I did as I was told, but didn't understand why.

He brought me to the playground, to the sandbox to be more specific. I smiled when I remembered that this was where I first met him so many years ago. Inside the sandbox was a note.

To Isabella Marie Swan, it said on the outside. I unfolded it and read: I love you Bella! Will you be my girlfriend. Check yes___ or No___.

Tears filled my eyes, and threatened to overspill. He was so sweet, how could I deserve someone so great? I looked up to see him smiling sheepishly down at me.

"I know it's corny, but it's true Bella, I'm in love with you! I have been for as long as I can remember. I was dumb for not seeing it before, and I just wanted you to know the truth. I don't expect you to feel the sa-" He was cut off by my lips crashing down on his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was full of so much love that I started to tear up again. I grabbed the pen from his hand and quickly checked yes.

"How could I not feel the same Edward? I love you!" I told him. He smiled a heart breakingly beautiful smile, then kissed me gently one more time.

"I think I'm going to frame this." He said holding up the note. I smiled as I saw the little check next you yes. I was finally with Edward, something I had dreamed about for so many years! Life was finally going how I wanted.

"Alright let's go to Seattle, and tell everyone the good news!" Edward said. Then we walked hand in hand back to his car.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay this chapter was _loosely _based off the song check yes or no. It's such a cute song, and I love it so much! So there you go they are finally together, and everything's all happy! Will it stay like that? Keep reading to find out. Oh and don't forget to review. We are almost to 100 guys!!!!**


	12. Big News

_Hello everyone, so I really need new music like badly, and so I was wondering if you guys could give me the names of a couple songs in a review. Thanks!!!_

_I want to dedicate this chapter to TWIMOM because she has read like all my stories and she reviews every single chapter! This is just kinda my way of saying thanks, and you rock._

_Disclaimer: Twilight is on the list of the many things I don't own. Like I don't own a pink diamond though I really wish I did. When you read this chapter you will find out why. And yes I wish I owned Twilight too, but I don't own that either, as you know this is really depressing and takes a toll on your wellbeing after a while. Thankfully I haven't gotten to that point yet. Let's hope that doesn't happen cuz I don't have the money to pay for therapy because I don't own Twilight OR a pink diamond._

_Oh and this chapter wasn't betaed, sorry again to my beta, but it had been a while since I updated, and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Big News:**

**EPOV:**

"Did he say it? Did he say it? Did he say it?" Alice asked. We had just gotten to the stadium. Alice knew what had transpired earlier, but she just wanted to make Bella admit to it.

"Yes Alice, and I can't believe you knew this whole time!"

"Sorry, but he asked me to keep it a secret." Bella just rolled her eyes, but smiled at Alice, and I knew she was forgiven.

I was so happy. The girl I loved, loved me back, and I honestly didn't know how it could get any better.

The game was a lot of fun, and Bella really enjoyed it, which was my whole reason for this day. Emmett caught three foul balls, and gave them to each of the girls. But at the end of the day the only thing that mattered was that I was with Bella.

"Thank you Edward! That was so much fun!" Bella gushed then kissed me, and I willingly returned the favor.

"Alright you two. I know you have both wanted this for a long time, but come on, we haven't disappeared. We can still see you!" Alice said.

"Shut up Alice," I broke away to say then immediately went back to kissing Bella.

"Bella! We have to get home! If we don't leave soon, we're going to have to stay overnight, and that means shopping in the morning!"

"You don't play fair!" Bella said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah well I'd rather not puke thanks!" Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice's dramatic nature.

"What's on the agenda?" Emmett asked.

"I say we go grab something to eat!" I said. I hadn't eaten anything all day I was too nervous about what Bella would say.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. So we went to a steakhouse. We were all in good spirits. We were all together, and it was summer. I think that summer feeling had finally set in and we could all feel it.

"We really need to get home. I'm getting pretty tired." Alice said. We all felt the same, so we left, and started the long drive back to Forks.

"When did you first know you were in love with me?" Bella asked about halfway through the drive.

"When Alice and Jasper got together. I was thinking about how much I wanted someone in my life. Then you walked in, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but think wow that was like fate, and I had, had a crush on you for the longest time before that, but it kinda just hit me at that moment that it was a lot more than that. That's when I _realized_ I was in love with you. I think that I _fell_ in love with you the first time I saw you though." I smiled at her, and she had tears in her eyes. "How about you?"

"I _realized_ I was in love with you when you came up and told me that you asked Alexi out in freshman year. But I too _fell _in love with you when I first saw you."

"Is that why you looked so devastated that day?" I asked her remembering how her face had crumpled when I told her. The memory hurt me. I didn't realize how much pain I had caused in her life for all these years. She just nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was hurting you so bad to see me with her all this time. If I would have, I wouldn't have let the relationship go on as long as it did! No relationship is worth that."

"Edward stop! How were you supposed to know? Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. The important thing is-we're together now." She said with a smile.

"You're right!" I grabbed her hand, and rubbed circles into the back of it with my thumb. We drove in silence the rest of the way home, just content to be by the other's side.

It was late when we got back, so we just said goodnight to everyone and headed up to our room. It was after all partially hers now. For the summer at least.

"Today was amazing! I'm so exhausted though." Bella said as she fell back on the bed. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It was a good day." I said as I crawled into bed with her. She immediately laid her head on my chest and put her arm around me. I held her in my arms and stroked her hair.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you." Bella said softly.

I smiled at how wonderful that sounded and said, "I love you too Bella." We both fell asleep quickly. Both still wearing the clothes we had on.

…

At seven the next morning Jasper came in and woke me up.

"Go away Jazz!"

"Edward I'm sorry, but I need your help today." Jasper whispered.

"With what?!" I was getting kind of annoyed.

"I need help picking out Alice's engagement ring! Emmett's coming too, but that's more so he doesn't tell Alice when we're gone. So I'm really going to need you."

I was definitely awake now. "Alright Jazz, are we going soon?"

"I wanted to propose tonight, and I don't know how long it's going to take to pick it out. I want enough time to set up for tonight, so I was thinking about leaving in about an hour."

"Okay, I'll take a shower, and meet you downstairs." He nodded. I was careful not to wake Bella up as I was getting ready. I left her a note, so she didn't think I just left her.

Bella,

I left to help Jazz out with something. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so try to have some fun with Rose and Alice! I will see you as soon as I can! I love you!

Love, Edward.

I left it on my pillow, and hoped she would find it. Then I bent down kissed her forehead, and headed downstairs.

"Alright, Alice wants a pink diamond, and it has to be from Tiffany's. She has been dreaming about this ring since the third grade." Jasper said.

"So it looks like we're going to Seattle again." I said. Jasper just nodded.

"Aw come on Jazz! There's a Sox game on today, I wanted to watch it!" Emmett complained.

"Dude our best friend is going to ask our little sister for her hand, and you're worried about missing a baseball game?" I said harshly, but he needed to hear it.

"Oh right!" Emmett finally caught on. "So what did our dad say? When did you ask him?"

"I called him this morning after I woke Edward up. He was thrilled. I believe his exact words were: 'What took you so long! Of course you have my permission. I just wish we were there to see it!'"

I smiled at that, we had all been waiting for Jasper to ask Alice. Now we only had to wait for Emmett to ask Rose, and I-Bella.

That last one-though I had loved her since I met her-probably was going to take a while. Don't get me wrong. I would love to secure a long future with Bella, but I had a feeling that a long future was a definite thing. But I wanted to wait until we were both out of school before I made any huge commitments.

The more I thought about it, the more sure I was that Bella and I would be together for the rest of our lives. It was like I had know it subconsciously, but now that I was with her, I knew she was the one I would marry.

I began to plan out how I would ask her. Maybe along the same lines as how I had asked her to be my girlfriend. That seemed a little too insincere though, so I would find something different. I couldn't wait to start my life with Bella, and I wished she was in my arms.

"Dude, did you hear what I just said?" Jasper asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, no what?"

"I was wondering if you would be my best man." Jasper said, he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Of course Jasper!" I was honored that he chose me. Emmett clearly had a case of the sour grapes though. Until Jasper said, "And I want Emmett and Carlisle to be my groomsmen." Emmett smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"So how are you going to ask her?" Emmett asked.

"Well there's only one place I know of that Alice like as much as the mall." Jasper said.

"La Push!" Emmett and I exclaimed. Alice forced us to go there every summer.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna have a picnic on the beach with all her favorite food, and right before dessert is when I'm going to ask her."

I could tell that he had put a lot of planning into this. Despite the fact that all Alice ever seemed to want to do was shop-she was actually a pretty complex person. She liked everything to be perfect, and she was almost impossible to describe in words because she could go from a shallow, superficial drama queen who only cared about how she looked, to a deep, and compassionate person faster than you could say wow. So it couldn't have been easy to plan the perfect proposal, but Jasper somehow found a way. And that is why I was overjoyed by the fact that he was marrying my little sister.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He was a little more than nervous. I would be too if I were marrying one of the most crazy people on the planet. I loved my sister, but...wow Jasper had a lot of guts.

"Are you kidding dude, we're going to be hearing about how perfect tonight's going to be for years to come!" Emmett laughed.

"Seriously I can't think of how it could get any better." I said.

The words seemed to calm him a little.

"So are you going to play any part in the actual planning?" Emmett asked.

"No! That's all Alice, only she can know what her dream wedding is, and that's what I want her to have." Alice really could never find a better guy, or a guy who knew her better. Jasper was absolutely perfect for her. He would always be able to make her happy.

After that the conversation slowly drifted away from weddings. We found ourselves in Seattle soon enough, and it was time to get down to business.

We went straight to Tiffany's where we found a sales person to help us.

"May I be of service?" She asked in a polite tone, and I noticed she wasn't gawking at any of us.

"Yeah I want to propose to my girlfriend tonight, and she's had her dream ring in her mind since the seventh grade when we first got together, and anything short of that would be a disappointment." Jasper was obviously really nervous that we wouldn't get Alice's perfect ring.

The sales woman's smile clearly said I-know-what-you're-going-through-I'm-here-to-help. "Why don't you explain it to me and we can go from there."

"Okay well she wants a pink diamond with three smaller white diamonds off to each side of the pink diamond. Do you have anything like that at all?" Jasper looked worried.

"I think I have just the ring for you!" She said. Then stepped into the back.

"Explain the ring." I said. Alice must have had a reason for wanting that specific ring.

"Well the main stone she wanted pink for one because it's her favorite color, and she says it's the color of love, and the stone itself is supposed to represent me. It's the biggest one because I'm her one true love. And then the other six diamonds are supposed to represent the one's she cares about most-besides me of course-you, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, Bella, and Esme. She says the band it to represent how we are all one big family. And if we ever have kids she wants a diamond for each added onto the ring too."

This is what I meant when I said Alice had multiple sides to her. The sales woman showed up a little bit later carrying a white box in her hand.

"I need to warn you now. Pink diamonds are the rarest and most valuable type of diamond. This particular ring is going to be very expensive. Well out of most people's price rang. If you were to look at pink topaz, or Garnet, or even Pink Sapphire, the price would be a lot more reasonable." She wasn't trying to be rude, just informing us of what was to come.

"It absolutely has to be diamond! Besides price really isn't an object. Unless of course you are looking for billions, just name your price."

"For a four carat pink diamond, plus six two carat diamonds, and a six carat gold band, we're looking at about $4,700,281.69. We tried to find a similar ring with smaller stones, but nothing fit the criteria." The woman said doubtfully like she didn't believe he could really afford it. Both Emmett and I knew he had more than enough money.

"Before I commit to anything I want to see the ring first. Just to make sure it's what I want." Jasper said. The saleswoman was obviously shocked that he wasn't telling her to go find pink topaz, but showed him the ring anyway.

When we saw it we all gasped. It was exactly what Jasper wanted. In the center of the band was a large pink stone, and off to either side were three smaller stones arranged in a triangular pattern with the tips pointing out away from the largest diamond in the middle.

"I'll take it!" This was obviously the ring Jasper had pictured, and he was dead set on having it.

"Are you sure sir?" The woman was astonished that he could afford it.

"Absolutely. It's exactly what I wanted! and I have enough money."

"Alright, I'll ring it up for you." Jasper handed her one of his many nearly limit-less credit cards, and she left to ring it up.

"Dude you must really love our sister!" Emmett was astounded. Jasper may have more than enough, but it still didn't take away from the fact that he had just spent close to five million dollars on an engagement ring.

"I really do, and this is nothing, just pysical proof of how much I love her."

"Here you go Mr. Hale. I hope you have a wonderful rest of you're day, and I really hope all goes well when you ask this lucky girl to marry you. She would be crazy to say no. And I hope you come back again soon." The sales lady said handing Jasper the ring, and his credit card. Of course she wanted him to come again. Who wouldn't?

He just nodded, and we exited the store.

"Well that took less time than I expected. So I'm going to drive you guys home, Then I need to go to Carin's to get food." (Carin's was Alice's favorite restaurant.) "And then go to La Push, set up, and then come get you guys." Jasper said.

"Who's going to make sure the food stays safe when you come get us?" I asked skeptically.

"Shoot I didn't think about that. Alright new plan. I'll call you when I'm ready. Make sure Alice just thinks it's a casual hang out at the beach type thing. I don't want it to be formal at all."

Both Emmett and I nodded. Jasper really had put a lot of thought into this, and neither Em nor I were about to mess any part of it up. We wanted out little sister to be happy after all. And jasper was without a doubt to only person who could ever truly make Ali happy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay guys I actually did my research for this chapter, and I learned that a pink diamond is the rarest, and a one carat pink diamond can cost up to a million dollars. And think Jasper got a four carat with six other two carat diamonds on top of that. And just so you can wrap you head around how big four carats is. It's about the size of a typical females fingernail. Yeah, don't we all wish we were that spoiled!**


	13. Alice's Surprise

_Alright guys, I am so so so so so sorry for not posting this sooner! I know I kinda suck, but I do have some lame excuses. Okay well my first lame excuse: school started, and I'm a junior this year, and they say it's your most important year in high school so I have been really trying to focus on my classes. Two: I have just been really busy-meaning I spend most of my time working on homework. Haha and my final excuse, I just wasn't feeling it for a while, but I'm back and I promise to update as much as I possibly can with everything that is going on right now. Oh and just so you know football season has started!!! WHOOOOO!!! Haha I love football. Okay enough mindless rambling about everything, you guys want a story! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know it depresses me too._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice's Surprise:**

**BPOV:**

It was hard to believe that yesterday had truly happened. As I felt myself start to wake I was sure it had been a dream, but as I became more coherent I realized that it was real.

I smiled at the fact that I could finally give him a good morning kiss, something I had been dreaming of doing for the longest time. I couldn't feel his muscular arms around me so I figured he must be asleep, and had subconsciously let go of me in the night.

My fingers began searching for him but found nothing. They moved up to his pillow, and they did find something, but not what I was searching for. This whole waking up to no Edward thing was really getting annoying.

I opened my eyes to discover my fingers had found a note, and I recognized Edward's perfect penmanship.

Bella,

I left to help Jazz out with something. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so try to have some fun with Rose and Alice! I will see you as soon as I can! I love you!

Love, Edward

What did he mean he didn't know when he would be back? What did Jasper possibly need him for? Where were they even going? And how the hell was I supposed to have fun with Rosalie and Alice when all they want to do is shop and play Bella Barbie? I was still sleepy, and annoyed that I hadn't woken up in Edward's arms. And I was really irritated that I didn't know where he was, or when he was going to get back. Add it all up and it's a dangerous combination.

I threw the covers off myself, and stomped downstairs. I found Rose and Alice in the kitchen looking as surly as I felt. That was odd-for Alice at leas, she was always happy and wasn't irritated very often.

"Has everyone else's morning sucked as bad as mine has then?" I growled.

"You mean, had everyone else woken up to find that their man is gone? With only a note vaguely explaining what they were up to left behind in there place?" Rose grumbled.

"So they did it to you guys too huh?" I asked. Neither of them answered, but their scowls became more pronounced, so I took that as a yes.

"Well we can't just sit here all day glaring at the tiles! We don't need men in our lives to tell us what to do. Let's go out!" I said, not as angry now that I knew I wasn't the only one who had a bad morning.

"Like what?" Alice perked up a little. It wasn't like Alice to stay mad for long, and I knew the next words out of my mouth would win her over.

"Like the spa!" I could tell that they were both won over by the plan. They just nodded and dragged me upstairs for the daily make over.

"Alright since it's a spa day we wont make you wear make-up, but hair is a must!"

"Fine Alice do what you need to." I just wasn't in the mood to argue with her today. So she curled my hair lightly and put it up in a ponytail.

"Not really my style, but it's cute." Alice said. She then threw me shorts, and a tank top with some flip flops.

"I don't understand how you do it Bella!" Rose said.

"Do what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look absolutely amazing even without the make-up and the cute outfits."

"You're insane Rose!"

"No she's not Bella! Do you realize how beautiful you've gotten?" Alice put in.

"Alright enough! Let's go to the spa." I exclaimed. I would look like a tomato all day if they didn't stop now.

"Good morning ladies! What can the Best Bet Spa do for you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Can we get the full treatment please?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Follow me, and I will show you to the dressing room."

It was absolutely amazing here! Everything was so calming and peaceful. The workers were skilled and precise in everything they did. And when we left we had completely forgotten about our boy troubles.

"What do we want to do now?" Rose asked.

"Let's go.." but we never figured out because Alice got a call just then. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Edward!" Edward? Why didn't her call me? "Yeah we have summer dresses, why?… Okay, when will you be there?… Yeah, okay bye."

"What was that about?" I asked when she hung up.

"He wanted to know if we had summer dresses because we're going to the beach tonight."

"Oh cool, what time?" Rose asked.

"They're headed back to the house now, but we wont go for a while." Alice explained.

"Well we should probably go home, and get ready then." Rose said. Alice drove-too fast back to the house. The boys weren't there yet.

"Alright Bella, go get that blue dress we got at Hollister." Alice ordered when we got back to the house. I ran to Edward's room, and grabbed the light blue dress with dark blue embellishments. When I got back to Alice's room she had a spray bottle, and hair blow dryer with a diffused head attached to it.

She sprayed my hair until every last strand was completely saturated, brushed it, and tousled it with her fingers. Then she diffused it until it looked absolutely beautiful. It was wavy, and it looked completely natural.

"Okay go get changed." Alice said when she finished spraying it with hair spray.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Make-up Alice?" She never did my make-up after the actual clothes I was wearing for the day were on for fear of getting something on my outfit.

"Bella, you don't need make-up! You're stunning without it. And besides I want to go with the all natural look."

I rolled my eyes, and went to change. I absolutely loved this dress. It was perfect for my figure, and it gave me boobs, but not too big.

"Bella I adore this dress. Blue looks amazing with your skin tone." Rose said.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" I laughed

Alice and Rose had both changed while I was. Rose was wearing a strapless light yellow flowy dress, and Alice wore a green halter style dress. We all looked amazing.

"I wonder why the boys just randomly seceded to go to the beach." I wondered aloud.

"Who knows, guys are so unpredictable at times." Rose said rolling her eyes. Alice nodded in agreement. We watched the O.C. until the boys got here. I was thinking about how much I loved Summer and Seth as a couple, but stupid Zach had to get in the way.

It reminded me of Edward and I's relationship before. Except he was Summer, I was Seth, and Alexi was Zach. I was lost in thought when we heard car doors slam out front, then a car drove away. That had me perplexed, but I perked up, I hadn't seen Edward all day.

Emmett and Edward walked through the door. I wondered vaguely where Jasper was, but didn't think much of it when my hand was finally in Edward's again.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked in a hurt tone.

"He had a couple more errands to run. He's gonna call us when he's done and we're just going to meet him in La Push." Edward explained. Alice looked downright depressed.

"What's up with her?" Edward asked me.

"Well all you guys kinda just left us this morning, and we haven't seen you all day."

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you so much, I promise I'll wake you next time." He said sincerely. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just kissed him.

"Really guys, you haven't even been together for 48 hours yet!" Alice said sourly. I just stuck my tongue out at her-four year old style. Just because she was upset didn't mean she had to ruin this for my.

"What do you want to do until Jasper calls?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm already all made up so there isn't much I can do. So let's just watch the O.C." I loved that show.

"I just got the best idea!" Alice said.

"And what would that be?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Let's buy all the seasons, and have and O.C. marathon!"

"YES!" Rose and I exclaimed.

"NO!" Edward and Emmett yelled.

"Let's do it!" I said.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll do it." Alice said with a smug smile thrown at Edward and Emmett.

"Bella love you're not really going to subject me to hours of a show I don't like are you?" Edward asked in a pitiful voice.

"I didn't say you had to watch with me." I said matching his tone. He pouted, but I knew it was worth it to him if he could spend time with me.

An hour and a half later Emmett's phone started ringing. _Nice legs daisy dukes makes a man go whoot whoot._

"Nice ring tone Emmett." I teased.

"Shut up!" He said then answered. "Hello...yeah alright." Then he snapped the phone shut.

"Jasper's at the beach, he found the perfect spot. Let's go." We all piled into Emmett's jeep, and drove the fifteen minuets to the La Push beach.

Jasper was waiting for us. A portable picnic table beside him with the table already set up really nicely.

"What is all this?" Alice asked after she had reached him, and kissed him.

"I thought it would be nice to have a picnic on the beach." Jasper said.

"You went to Carin's?"

"Yeah." He said blushing a little. He handed each of us a glass of peach tea-Alice's favorite.

"So what's on the menu? I'm actually really hungry." Alice said.

"Caesar salad to start. Then Fettuccini Alfredo. With tiramisu and brownies for dessert." He told us as we sat down. All were Alice's favorites. Jasper was such a good guy.

We ate our salads peacefully, and talked amongst ourselves. Jasper served us our Alfredo next, it was amazingly good. By the time we finished the whole meal the sun was sinking behind the horizon. Shooting streaks of pink and gold throughout the sky. It was absolutely beautiful.

Jasper reached over and hit play on the stereo. Light classical music started playing, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alice?" Jasper said grabbing her attention from Rose.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you, more than anything in this world. There isn't a day that I don't think about you and I together for the rest of out lives." He paused and got down on one knee in front of her. Alice was completely speechless, as was everyone else. "Alice Cullen, will you marry me, and make my dreams come true?" He pulled out a small box.

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes and spilled over. "Yes!" She chocked out. Both Rose, and I were on the verge of tears too.

Jasper opened the box, and Alice gasped. Inside was Alice's dream ring.

"Jasper! It's exactly what I wanted! But it must have cost so much!" Alice said.

"Nothing's too much for you sweetheart." Jasper said sweetly

"Thank you baby, it's absolutely amazing." Alice said, then her and Jasper shared a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time. Then Jasper took Alice's hand and began dancing.

"Is that where you were today?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, Jasper knew which ring to get. I think he just needed some moral support." He said.

"How much did that ring cost?" I asked. If Alice thought it was too much then it must've been a lot.

"Close to five-million dollars."

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's what Alice wanted. That's one thing I wont have to worry about. Jasper will always provide for Alice in everyway possible."

"No one else could be better for her." I agreed. That made me smile. Then I felt myself tearing up again.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked.

"It's just I can't believe she's getting married. It honestly doesn't seem like it was that long ago that I first met her, and she was crying about the possibility of Jasper loving someone else." The thought was a ludicrous one even then.

Edward smiled, and it looked like he too was tearing up when he took me in his arms. We watched Alice and Jasper dance as the sun sank lower in the sky.

We all smiled when the song Linger by: The Cranberries came on. This was forever Alice and Jasper's song. It was playing when Jasper first told Alice he loved her, when they shared their first kiss, and when they shared their first dance. It was such a big part of their lives, and it was only natural for Jasper to put it on the C.D. now. It was strange how much one song could matter to the lives of two people.

Once it started to get too dark we decided to head back. Jasper and Alice rode together, so the rest of us went to the Jeep.

I thought back on today. Alice had woken up angry, and it turned out to be one of the happiest days of her life. The fact that she was so happy made me happy.

Today had ended on a good note. It was a little bitter sweet, but the beginning of another amazing chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so what did you guys think? Jasper is such a sweetie!!! And just so you know I love the song Linger it's amazing in my book. HaHa. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't betaed either. I just figured that I made you guys wait entirely too long. =) let me know what you think.


	14. Beach, Beach, Beach

-1_Alright guys so I'm going to spoil you a little. Tomorrow is late start so I don't have to go to bed right away. Which means I can stay up writing for a while so I'm going to cram in two chapters tonight. Again this one wont be betaed-sorry-but it's like I said before it has been way too long since I updated. Oh and just so you know only 58 more days till New Moon!!! Yeah!!! If you haven't seen all the trailers I suggest you do. You may be surprised by some things that you see. I know I was! _

_Anyway that's about all I know except The Colts beat the Dolphins yesterday, that's no surprise really cuz The Colts have Peyton Manning, but what is really surprising is that the Colts only have 15 minutes of possession. And they won!!! Haha kudos to those of you who know what I'm talking about. But enough about football even though it is like THE funnest sport to watch. I want to get on with my story._

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, but my friend Kasey said that I do own so serious writing talent and if I were to die that would be the one thing of mine that she wanted. So you never know, maybe I will have my own multi-million dollar book saga! That would be awesome, but until that moment I have Fanfiction!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Beach, Beach, Beach!**

**EPOV:**

Last night had gone amazingly. Alice was totally happy, and that's all that had mattered. And I had fallen asleep with Bella in my arms yet again.

As I grew more conscious I could feel Bella's soft lips placing kisses on my chest. I smiled, as it happened again. "Good morning, Edward." She said. I opened my eyes to find her smiling up at me.

"It is a good morning isn't it?"

She smiled again, and said, "Far better than yesterday. She then scooted herself up, so she could give me a kiss.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I think Alice wants to actually go to the beach." She smiled.

"When do you think…" I was about to ask her when she though we would be leaving, but Alice burst in just then.

"Wake up guys! We're going to the beach in one hour! Get up, get up, get up!" Bella and I started laughing because she sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay Alice, we'll be up soon. Just get out!" Bella laughed, and Alice danced out of the room. "Let's go!" She said when Alice was gone. She too sounded excited. Then she got up and ran out of the room.

I shook my head. Today would be torturous, Bella in a bikini. But now at least I could hold her close as much as I wanted without her thinking I was some kind of perverted pig.

I laid there for a little bit longer, but my big bed felt empty without Bella, so I got up, and went downstairs.

"Hey Jasper!" I said when I came into the kitchen.

"Hey!" He smiled happily at me.

"Did I hear that Alice wanted to go to the beach today?"

"Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes. "We're leaving as soon as the girls are ready." Emmett bounded down the stairs just then.

"Beach, beach, beach, beach!" He chanted over and over. Emmett was always looking for an excuse to have his shirt off in public.

"Yeah Emmett don't forget your water wings!" I said, and winked at Jasper.

"Oh right Edward thanks for reminding me. I almost…HEY!" He glared at Jasper and I who were practically in tears because we were laughing so hard.

"I don't know Edward with all the air in his head I think that could serve as his floatation device." Jasper laughed.

That just made Emmett scowl even more, and Jasper and I laugh even harder.

"Ha Ha very funny, but you're going to see who's laughing when I beat both of you at a footrace on the beach."

"Oh is that a challenge?" I asked crossing my arms. Jasper cocked his eyebrow.

"Absolutely!"

"You're on!" Jasper and I said at the same time. Emmett just smirked and walked away.

I sat down next to Jasper, and pored a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. I wasn't really hungry, but I needed someway to pass the time until Bella was ready.

"So I never even got the chance to ask. How did it go with Bella the other day. I know it went well, as far as you two are together, but did she like the surprise?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah she loved it, and it was awesome. Thanks for asking! We spent the rest of the time talking about our girls. Finally they were ready.

When Bella descended the stairs the breath whooshed out of my lungs. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Her hair was lightly tousled, and her think lashes made her eyes stand out even more. She had on a dark blue bikini that was respectable, but also didn't leave a whole lot the imagination. Around her waist was one of those skirt things that girls like to wear, and she had on tan colored wedge heels. I couldn't help but stare, she was the pure definition of sexy!

"Hey baby!" She cooed, and came to sit on my lap. She kissed me, and it wasn't a sweet kiss either. It was a rough kiss, but that only made it that much sexier. She pulled back to half smile half smirk at me. Damn she was sexy!

"Where's Emmett? I want to go!" Alice said clearly annoyed.

"Emmett get your ass in here or we're leaving without you!" Rose called, and two seconds later Emmett sprinted in.

"Sorry guys, let's go!" He said enthusiastically, and we all went out and piled into the Jeep.

Rose turned it onto some country music station, and I was surprised that I actually knew the song that was playing. It was Whatever It Is by: The Zac Brown Band.

"If you could find someone with Zac Brown's voice who what better looking you would have the definition of hotness!" Bella exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Rose and Alice both said. I smiled because I had a better voice, and was better looking. I let the song play for a while longer before I started singing.

"She got whatever it is. It blows me away. She's everything I wanna say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say. She got whatever it is I don't know what to do, and every time I try to tell her how I feel it comes out I love you. You got whatever it is." I sang directly to Bella, and her jaw dropped. I sang the rest of the song perfectly, and Bella was absolutely amazed.

"Edward do you realized how HOT that was?" She asked when I was done. I just smirked at her, until she pulled me in for another rough kiss.

We listened to two more songs until Emmett said he couldn't take anymore, and changed the station.

We all laughed and sang along with the songs we knew. All of us boys laughed when the girls sang Sugar by: Flo Rida perfectly. Emmett and I even joined in on the guy's part.

Bella seemed impressed, and happy that I could rap as well as Flo Rida.

We all busted up when Starstruckk by: 3OH!3 came on, and we were able to sing it perfectly.

We never really found a station that we all agreed on, so finally Alice plugged in her Ipod. We got through three more songs-Country Man by: Luke Bryan which Bella insisted I sing, One Time by: Justin Bieber which Bella insisted I learn so I could sing it, and Bohemian Rhapsody by: Queen which we all sang-before we got to the beach.

But as soon as we arrived So Rich, So Pretty by: Mickey Avalon came on, so we had to listen to that. The girls all laughed when us boys sang Mickey's part and they joined in on the girl's part.

We walked onto the beach laughing, and singing Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by: Tata Young. Again the girls got a kick out of the fact that us guys knew it all.

"I love music! Seriously, where would we be without it?" Alice said.

"In a sad, sad place my friend." Bella said laughing.

"Too true!" Rose chimed in, and we all started laughing again. After a while we settled down, and found a place to lay out our towels.

"So Edward, Jasper when are we going to do this?" Emmett asked.

"What's he talking about?" Alice asked.

"Oh Emmett here has challenged us to a foot race!" Jasper told her. She just shrugged and went back to talking to Rose and Bella.

"Right now Emmett!" I said.

"Alright it's to that woman with the purple umbrella and back!" Emmett said.

"Win this race, and I'll give you a reward." Bella whispered into my ear from behind. I hadn't heard her approach me, so it shocked me a little, but I shook it off and nodded. I was definitely winning this race!

We crouched into a runners position, and asked Bella to start the race. "On your mark, get set, GO!" She yelled and we were off.

I stayed behind the others until we got to the purple umbrella, then I pushed ahead, and easily won.

Bella was waiting-acting as the finish line-for me with her arms open. I pulled her in for a hug.

She jumped up, wrapped her legs around my waist, and knotted her fingers in my hair. She kissed me enthusiastically until we both needed air, and even then her lips didn't leave my body. She kissed her way down to my neck, and sucked a little bit, no doubt leaving a hickey.

Eventually she loosened her grip on me and jumped down. "Congrats!" She said the simply walked away-back to Alice and Rose. I stood there for a minute trying to compose myself, then went to join her.

She snuggled up next to me and I put my arm around her, and pulled her onto my lap. She giggled, and leaned her back against my chest.

"Oh my gosh Bella tomorrow is Saturday!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Our pool party, we still have to invite Carter, and Devon!"

"We can do that later Alice!"

"Who's Devon?" I asked.

"He used to go to school with Alice and I, but he moved to Port Angeles to go to the community collage there because his parents were tired of having to pay so much every time he changed his major.

"He's cute, funny, and smart, so we're going to try and hook him and Carter up!" Bella said, then added, "Why don't you just call Devon now?"

"Good idea!" Alice said then took out her phone and dialed his number. "Hey Dev! It's Alice!…I'm having a pool semi-party tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Something Devon said made Alice smile. "Well there is going to be one. Her name is Carter. She's really cute, and totally your type!…Alright…yeah she's here…alright." Alice handed the phone to Bella. I could hear what he was saying now.

"Hey Dev!" Bella said.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good! Forensics kinda sucks without you!" She said jokingly.

Devon laughed and said, "Sorry!"

"No you're not, but that's okay. So what's up?"

"I actually wanted to know if you got that one guy you were always talking about."

Bella giggle and said, "Yeah, I'm sitting in his lap as we speak."

"Way to go Bella! So is this Carter girl really as hot as Alice says?"

"Yeah! You'll love her Devon!"

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know. See you tomorrow Bells. Bye!"

"Bye Dev!" Bella said then hung up and handed the phone back to Alice.

"I'm too hot! Let's go swim guys." Alice said. With that Alice, Bella, and Rose ran to the ocean-Baywatch style.

I sat there stunned by Bella's beauty for an immeasurable amount of time. Until Bella called out to me.

"Edward come on, the water feels so nice!" I obliged immediately. I stripped off my shirt, slowly trying to tease Bella, then threw it aside and walked to the edge of the water. I stood there for a minute seeing if Bella would say anything.

"Hey genius! The water feels better when you're in it!" She smirked. Oh she was so going to get it now. I went out to where she was waist deep in the water, picked her up, and threw her into deeper water.

Touching her sent little electric shocks through my being. Like each touch was a tiny heart beat, and Bella was my heart.

She came up gasping for air and glared at me with baleful eyes. "Meanie pants!" She said then stuck her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but laugh. She just looked so cute.

"I'm sorry Bella." I told her sincerely. She turned back to me with a softer expression on her face.

I walked over to her, and snaked my arms around her waist. "Will you please forgive me?" I asked in a silky voice. She just smiled and stood on her toes so she could give me a soft but sweet kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I asked. She just smirked.

"Oh no, that was just showing you what you're going to be missing for a while." She said then went back to Rose and Alice. What did she mean by that?

Emmett and Jasper had also joined Rose and Alice, so I went and wrapped my arms around Bella. She turned her head and leaned in for a kiss, but just as our lips were about to meet she turned her head back to the group and threw herself into the conversation. That was cruel!

It went on like that all day. Whenever we were about to kiss Bella would always turn away. It was infuriating, but I couldn't no lean in for the kiss just in case she decided to stop torturing me.

Finally as we were packing up to leave Bella asked me to grab something for her. I handed it to her and she looked me in the eyes thanked me, and kissed me sweetly.

A huge smile lit her face a she pulled away. I'm sure that my smile was just as enthusiastic.

"You're welcome!" I said, and she giggled. Then we all got in the car and headed home.

"Alright boys, out!" Alice said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Where are you three going? Emmett asked.

"To invite Carter to the pool party. Now get out!" We all complied, and as soon as we were out of the car Alice was speeding off.


	15. Partay

_Alright guys!!! Another chapter, yay!!! I know that since school has started I haven't gotten many up and I'm sorry for that guys. But like I said I've been busy a lot. I have to make sure to keep up my grades and sometimes that means staying after school to work on homework. But I promise whenever I get the chance I will update I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ='( sad I know. BUT... I do own a bag of peanut butter m&ms that I plan on eating as soon as I'm done writing this chapter. You guys enjoy this, while I much on some Robert Pattinsons in candy form_

Haha okay so I should probably explain that to those of you who don't get it. So I often wonder what Robert Pattinson would taste like if he were a candy, cuz the adjective I like to use when I describe him is yummy. Haha I know I'm weird, but whatever. So for the longest time I couldn't figure it out, then I had peanut butter M&Ms and TA DA!! I had his flavor. He's colorful like the hard candy coating. Rich like the chocolate, and smooth like the soft peanut butter center. So there you go. =D hahaha

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Partay!:**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, the student has become the master! Where did you learn to tease Edward like that? Where did all the confidence that you were showing today come from?" Rose asked as we sped away from the house.

"Honestly I'm not sure. When I walked down the stairs today and saw Edward's eyes pop out of his head, that was the point where I threw away the shy Bella I guess."

Alice and Rose just cheered, and I laughed.

"So does that mean you'll be wearing your red bikini tomorrow?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No! That confident attitude is specifically for when I'm with you guys only!" I said. Sure I was slightly more confident, but that's only because I knew everyone in this family.

"Bella you're going to have to get over that, and soon! Your 21st birthday is coming up, and we are going to find some extremely sexy outfits. Then we are going to Twilight so we can party!" Twilight was the hottest club in Seattle, and part of a chain of clubs around America. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

"Alright so here's the plan-" Alice began to say, but was cut off by Rose.

"Ha! I win! No shopping for a week!" She screamed. Alice cursed and hit the steering wheel.

"Rose, we have to take Bella to get clubbing clothes! Her birthday is in two weeks!" Alice complained.

"You'll just have to wait until next Saturday. I'm going to enjoy this."

Alice grumbled the rest of the way to the restaurant. She didn't even end up telling us her plan. She was still surly as we walked into the restaurant. Carter grinned, but when she saw the look on Alice's face her eyes got wide.

"Hey Carter!" I greeted, because apparently Alice wasn't going to.

"H…hey Bella. What's up?" She asked still staring at Alice with wide eyed fear.

"Well first I want to introduce you Alice and Rose." I said pointing to them. Rose waved, and Alice's face softened when I said her name.

"Hey!" Carter said, smiling now that Alice wasn't glowering at her.

"We were wondering if you would come to our house tomorrow for a pool party." Alice said brightly.

"Um…I don't have to work, so sure!" She smiled warmly at us. Alice gave her directions, and told her to bring an orange floatie if she wanted. Carter just nodded.

"Did you guys want to eat?" She asked.

"Oh no, we just wanted to invite you! See you tomorrow!" I said, and Alice and Rose waved as walked out the door.

"Okay let's get some Chinese food on our way home!" Rose suggested. Alice and I nodded. None of us had eaten all day, so we bought enough food to feed a small nation, and headed back home.

The boys were enthusiastic to say the least about the food, and soon we were all sitting in the living room, our plates full, watching _She's The Man_.

"Oh my gosh! Channing Tatum is so gorgeous! It would be worth going to see G.I. Joe just so I could watch him." I gushed during one of his many shirtless scenes.

"Tell me about! Did you know he used to be a Chip n' Dale dancer!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"He has the body for it! I wish I could have seen that show!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Edward asked from beside me.

"You know Edward I was just thinking the same thing!" Emmett said. Jasper nodded in agreement, and all of them lifted their shirts over their heads at the exact same time.

Alice, Rose, and I all laughed at their not so subtle attempt to outshine Channing Tatum. I couldn't stop my eyes from going straight to Edward's perfectly sculpted abs. He saw that and smirked.

Well fine-two could play the teasing game! "You know I'm getting kinda sleepy. I think I'm gonna go get changed into some more comfortable clothes." I said getting up and heading upstairs.

I grabbed a pair of booty shorts, and a lacy cami that was see through. I put it on quickly, and after checking to make sure my hair was still softly tousled, I walked back downstairs.

"Much better!" I said as I walked back into the room. Everyone turned to look at me. Alice and Rose gave me a proud smile, and all the guy's eyes bulged. I snuggled back into Edward's side, and absentmindedly ran my pinky finger up and down his sculpted belly. He shivered, and I felt his muscles flex with each pass I made.

"Bella, do you have any idea how hard you're making it for me to be a gentleman?" He asked after a while.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward do you not like it?" I asked using all my fingers this time.

"Bella I do! I like it too much, much more than I should! That's why you need to stop!" He said in a strained voice.

"Okay." I said with a shrug, and I just threw my arm across his stomach. He put his arm around my shoulder, and rested his head on top of mine.

It was fun to tease Edward, but nothing could compare to this. His strong arms wrapped around me, with my head on his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent.

I must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew I was waking up safe and comfortable in Edward's bed. My head was still on his chest, and his arms were still around me.

"Good morning sleepy head." I heard him say.

"Mmmmm," I sighed in contentment. I just heard his melodic chuckle.

"You can't still be tired!" He teased.

"A little." I admitted sheepishly. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:15 Bella. The pool party starts in 45 minutes. Alice told me to tell you to go find her as soon as you woke up."

"Oh my gosh! I've been out for twelve hours?" Edward just chuckled again in response. I sighed at the thought of having to get up now.

"You should probably go see Alice. She's been checking every 15 minutes or so to see if you're awake yet. You're going to have to get up soon either way."

I sighed. I was so warm and comfortable, the idea of moving was extremely unappealing. "We could just forget about the pool party, and lay in bed all day." I suggested.

"As tempting as that offer is I don't think Alice would be too happy about it. We should probably save that idea for another day when Nothing else is going on." He said.

"Fine!" I sighed then got up, kissed him, and went to find Alice. I was actually slightly angry at her. If it hadn't been for her pool party I would still be in bed with Edward. Who had a pool party at 10 in the morning anyway?

"Finally, I was about to come and throw a glass of water on you!" Alice exclaimed when I walked in her room. "You look like hell!"

"I'm still tired." I explained.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee?" Rose asked, I just nodded because I was in the middle of a huge yawn. She just smiled and shuffled out of the room.

"How can you still be tired Bella? You got 12 hours of sleep!" Alice was already up and ready to go.

"I don't know! But I'll be fine when the pool party rolls around."

"You better be!" Alice exclaimed as Rose walked into the room carrying an iced coffee-YUM!

"One iced coffee with lots of vanilla creamer! Just the way you like it!" Rose said handing the coffee to me.

"You better chug that Bella because you barely have enough time to get ready."

Once I was done with my coffee Alice ordered me into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I was done Alice sat me down and began blow drying my hair. I was still wrapped in just a towel when Alice made me go get my pink and black polka dot bikini.

Thankfully Edward was in the shower when I went into his room. I dug through the drawers I kept my clothes in, but I couldn't find the swim suit I was looking for.

I was so preoccupied with my searching that I hadn't realized that Edward was out of the shower until I heard his beautiful voice behind me.

"Bella?" I stiffened, and slowly turned towards him. He too was only wearing a towel, and an adorable smirk. I was too mortified to find anything adorable right now though.

I was standing in front of Edward, and neither of us were wearing anything besides a towel! I tightened mine, making sure I was as covered as possible.

"I...I was looking for m...my bikini." I stuttered, and blushed.

"You mean the one you laid out last night?" He asked pointing to the top of the dresser where my suit was.

I couldn't believe I forgot I had laid it out. Worse yet I couldn't believe I spent all this time looking for it, when it was in plain sight.

"Um, yeah!" I said then grabbed the bikini, and hurried out of the room. I heard him chuckle as I closed the door.

It shouldn't have been such a big deal to be in Edward's presence wrapped in nothing but a towel, but something about it seemed wrong. It was probably just my shyness. Alice was right I really needed to get over that.

I rushed back into Alice's room, and changed. It was 9:50 when I was completely ready.

"Bella you look so gorgeous!" Alice said turning back to me.

"Thanks!" I said, my more confident side showing again. I internally kicked myself for reacting like I had when I ran into Edward just then. He was my boyfriend! I shouldn't have been that nervous.

"Okay our guest's will be here in 10 minutes. Let's get downstairs!" Alice exclaimed.

Devon was the first to show up, he was a few minutes early because he wanted time to catch up before he "worked his magic" on Carter.

He was honestly surprised that I hadn't been lying about Edward, and embarrassed me when he told Edward how much I used to talk about him. Edward seemed flattered though, and admitted that he used to talk about me a lot with his friends too.

Renesmee and Jacob showed up next. It was amazing how well Renesmee fit in with the rest of us.

She was absolutely beautiful. About 5' 7'' with brown hair that had copper tints to it that curled perfectly down to the middle of her back. Her bathing suit suggested that she had a fashion sense that Alice would approve of. She was absolutely perfect!

Jacob also seemed to be getting along with the guys. He and Emmett were in the middle of an arm wrestling match, and to my surprise Emmett was losing at the moment. Finally Carter showed up a few minutes late.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, my dad was being an overprotective psycho freak, and made me..." She stopped talking when she saw Devon, and smiled at him. We obviously didn't have to worry about those two getting along. He was as intrigued by her, as she was by him.

She seemed to realize that she had stopped talking mid sentence, because she finished what she was saying. "He made me change twice, but I brought the bikini that I wanted to wear anyway. Um, where can I change?" She asked politely never taking her eyes off of Devon.

"Just go down the hall and it's the second door on the right." Alice said. Carter nodded, and followed Alice's directions.

"Alice I owe you!" Devon said when Carter was out of earshot. Alice seemed pleased with herself.

We all went out to the pool when Carter came out wearing a bikini that was similar to my red one. Only hers was electric blue. Devon didn't waste anytime starting a conversation with her.

Alice had obviously gotten up early to set everything up. There was a table by the pool with a lot of snack food. Popcorn, chips, peanut butter m&ms, watermelon, blueberries, strawberries, and pik-niks. There was also a huge chocolate fountain.

In the coolers there was a mixture of alcoholic drinks, and non, and a lot of whipped cream.

"Wow Alice! Got enough food?" Emmett joked.

"Yeah, but if you guys want like hamburgers or hot dogs, we have those too, and Emmett will be grilling those up at around noonish." She laughed.

"Um Alice when did you guys get a waterslide?" I asked as I stared at the 3 story slide in front of me.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella we've had that for a year! We just never actually turn it on and use it."

That was weird, I guess I didn't notice it the last time we were swimming. Probably because it was never turned on, and it didn't draw attention to itself before like it did now. Not to mention the last time we were in this pool I was too preoccupied with Edwards hands on me to notice anything but how his touch would send electric currents all throughout my body.

Alice went over to the stereo, and blasted our summer time mix C.D. and the party had officially started.

All of us girls went over to the lounge chairs. While the guys all either went over to the water slide, or the slip n' slide that led straight to the deep end of the pool.

"So Carter, what do you think of Devon?" Alice asked casually.

"He's SO cute! He's fair game right?" She gushed.

"For sure! And we know Dev, he's way into you." I said.

"Seriously?!"

Alice and I just nodded. That seemed to reassure her, and she went over to flirt with him.

"Did you guys try to set them up?" Renesmee asked.

"Well duh!" Alice said in an adoring tone. "They're like perfect for each other!"

"Hey Renesmee-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Please call me Ness of Nessie. Renesmee is such a mouthful." She laughed.

I nodded and continued. "How did you meet Jacob?"

"I was in La Push one day, and I was walking along the beach, and he was walking towards me. We both looked at each other at exactly the same time, and just knew that we were perfect for each other. It was like love at first sight. We've been together ever since. That was about three years ago."

"That's so sweet!" Alice gushed. Renesmee nodded, it was obviously a story she liked to tell.

We talked for a bit longer, mostly about our guys, until the started splashing us, and telling us to get in. So we jumped in, and swam around.

We ate at noon then got back in the pool. Edward hardly ever let go of me. He even went down the water slide with me. It really was a fun day, and by the end of it we were all exhausted.

Everyone promised to visit again as they headed out the door. I couldn't help but smile when I say Devon snake his arm around Carters waist and mouth "thank you" to Alice and I. They were a cute couple.

We all helped Alice clean up before we went to bed.

"Today was so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"But so exhausting!" Edward said. I just giggled as he flopped back onto his bed in his still wet swim trunks.

"Edward you're going to get the bed all wet!" He sighed but got up, grabbed a pair of boxers, and went into his bathroom to change.

I quickly changed out of my swim suit while he was gone. I changed into a pair of striped pajama shorts, and one of his T-shirts. I didn't think he would mind.

I laid down in bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom before I attempted to sleep.

I let my eyes close though. A few seconds later I heard the bathroom door open, and Edward gasped. I was about to open my eyes to see what had caused that reaction, but I felt Edward's lips on mine.

The kiss wasn't the sweet ones I was used to. It had an edge of desperation to it that made it rougher than the others.

I could feel his body on top of mine. He was supporting most of his own weight so there was only a little bit of pressure, but it was enough to set my skin on fire.

He kissed me like this for what seemed like hours then broke away to whisper, "You look so beautiful Bella." Then he rolled us so we were on our sides, facing each other.

He stroked my hair, and placed tender kisses all over my face, my lips, and my neck.

Eventually my breathing and pulse slowed, and I slipped off into a peaceful oblivion.

In my dream Edward was kissing me, that same desperate edge making it rough. Only this time the kiss went on for eternity, neither of us breaking away once.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright guys there's another chapter. Again I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to publish as often as I would like, but I really have to stay on top of my grades this year. It's my junior year and time for me to start seriously thinking about college. I promise promise promise to update as much as possible. And I will probably have two chapters up this weekend depending on how lame my dad wants to be. Anyway you guys are the best and thanks for sticking with me even though I'm lame and don't update as often as I used to. **


	16. Torture

-1_Alright guys, I really am sorry about the lack in updates. My head has really been spinning since the start of the school year, and somehow I haven't found a way to make it stop. Just so many things are going on right now, and it's only going to get more hectic. I have been writing as much as I possibly can and I have a couple of chapters already written out, I just can never find the time to type them up and post them. But I have a four day weekend, and I promise I will have at least two chapters done by the end of Sunday! Possibly more if my plan to go camping doesn't work out. I have been paying a lot of attention to this story compared to my others, so if you read my other stories as well I really am sorry, it's just whenever I sit down and write another chapter for this story I find myself loving it more and more, and the others are just put on the back burner. I promise though I will really try to get another chapter of Eight Years Later up by the end of this weekend too. Also AIM with the Cullen's, though that probably wont happen, but I really will try. And I have actually started writing One Hell of a Night again, and I will probably have the next chapter for that story up by sometime next week. Thank you all for sticking with me even though I've been sketchy about updates. It really means a lot to me to have your support. Anywho you guys are awesome!!! But you already knew that. _

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it =( sucks right? Well you know what else sucks?…Um…Well…Let's see. OH OH OH guys, they suck. And um…also…uhhh. OH OH OH not being able to center anything for ceramics. And…um…that's really all I can think of right now. Life is kinda good. _

_SO GUESS WHAT EVERYONE?!?!?!? THERE ARE ONLY 27 DAYS TO GO UNTIL NEW MOON COMES OUT IN THEATERS, AND MY FRIENDS AND I ARE ALL GOING TO THE MIDNIGHT PREMIRE TOGETHER. WE ARE ALL PRETTY STOKED. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Torture:

EPOV:

Today had been completely exhausting! It was fun, but exhausting. I was ready to be warm and comfortable in bed, with Bella safely in my arms.

"Today was so much fun!" Bella exclaimed when we were alone.

"But so exhausting!" I said and flopped back onto my bed. Swim trunks still on, and still wet.

"Edward, you're going to get the bed all wet." Bella exclaimed. I knew she was right, and I needed to change, but I didn't want to move. I had to though, so I sighed, got out of bed, grabbed a pair of my boxers, and went to the bathroom.

I changed quickly, and hung my wet shorts over my shower bar. I was about to go back into my room when I realized that Bella was probably using this time to change too. I waited for a couple more seconds then cautiously opened the door.

I gasped when I saw Bella lying on the bed wearing one of my old football shirts. She looked absolutely beautiful in it.

I don't know what came over me then, but I needed to have Bella in my arms. Her soft lips against mine, her small body pressed against me. I needed to feel the slight tug of her fingers weaving themselves into my hair.

I went over to her, and all of my need for her found it's way into the kiss that I planted on her lips.

I hovered over her, only letting the smallest amount of pressure to be put on her. It felt like there was an open flame being held against my body, but it only added to the simple need.

I was able to compose myself enough to break the kiss and whisper, "You look so beautiful Bella," In her ear. Before rolling us on our sides so we were facing each other.

She was still breathing hard, and I could feel her pulse-it was racing. So I stroked her hair and placed sweet kisses over her face, lips, and neck. Her breathing slowed as did her pulse, and she drifted off.

I stayed up for a long time watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, and absolutely beautiful with the moonlight on her face, and her mahogany hair splayed out around her head. She was murmuring something incoherently and I listened intently to hear what exactly she was saying. Occasionally I thought I would hear my name tossed around once or twice, but I could never be sure.

I wish I could have stayed up all night just watching Bella, and listening to her talk, but my eye lids grew heavy, and eventually closed. That night I dreamed of Bella, and nothing else.

Unfortunately that dream was over quickly because Alice came in the room at ten the next morning.

"Bella, Edward wake-up!" She yelled.

"What do you want Alice?" Bella snapped

"Rose agreed to let me take you shopping! We're going to buy you clubbing clothes, and Edward's coming to help choose a few things!"

That woke me up a little. I would be choosing what Bella would be wearing out clubbing? I could have some fun with this! Wrong Edward! Wrong, Wrong, WRONG!

"Ugh fine Alice, but let me sleep for another hour!" Bella mumbled.

"No Bella, we're leaving in fifteen minutes!" Alice whined.

"Alice if you make me go now I can only agree to an hour long trip tops."

"Fine! Waste and hour of perfectly good daylight for sleep! But this means four hours minimum!" Alice said smugly then slammed the door.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but you'll be there, so it wont be that bad. Besides I'm kinda excited!" She said. I just smiled and kissed her forehead.

I was really glad that Bella had asked for another hour. I had really needed it, and so had Bella.

"Alright you've had your hour Bella. If you're not in my room in five, minuets…" Alice let her threat trail off, but it still had the same terrifying effect.

"Fine Alice, I'm getting up now." Bella called, and I groaned.

"Please don't leave." I pleaded playfully.

"Don't worry, you have all day with me." Then she got up, placed a soft kiss on my lips, and danced out of the room. I too got up, took a shower, and changed.

I knew Alice, and I knew that I would want to be as comfortable as possible. So I threw on a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans that we a little bit looser that what I would normally wear-just in case, and my black and white Vans.

There was no help for my always messy hair, so I just ran my hand through it, and went downstairs.

Jasper and Emmett were dressed and ready to go as well. "Alice is making you two go too huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said Bella needed multiple guy's opinions, and apparently that's going to be our job." Emmett said.

"What?!" I asked slightly appalled. My brother, and best friend would be ogling my Bella?

"She also said that though you may be uncomfortable about it, you would be even more upset if it were just random guys walking about the mall." Jasper said.

When he put it that way I was glad they would be the guys giving opinions. "That makes sense." I muttered then sat next to Jasper and watched the Happening.

"Alright we're ready!" Alice called, and we turned toward them.

Bella looked amazing as always. She was wearing a tight black tank top with a studded neck line, a pair of jean short shorts, and a pair of silver flats. Her hair had it's natural wave to it, and Alice had done her make-up to where her eyes stood out beautifully.

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed. "This movie is disgusting!" We all glanced at the screen as the crazy old lady bashed her head through a window.

Alice flinched and said, "Ew! Let's go!" So Emmett turned off the T.V. and we all headed out the door.

"Alright, so we're going to Great Glam! I was on their website last night, and they had some of the hottest tops!" Alice screeched.

Bella just sighed and nodded her head yes. Alice looked almost smug. We took Emmett's Jeep again because it was the only car that could fit all of us. Again Rose turned it to a country music station.

Emmett reached down to change it, but Rose stopped him. "Emmett if you touch that dial I will hurt you! This is one of my favorite songs."

I listened carefully and realized it was She's My Kind of Rain by: Tim McGraw. I started singing softly along with it. Bella smiled and snuggled up against my side, and laid her head on my chest.

Once the song was over Emmett begged Rose to let him change the station. Eventually she gave in and he switched it to a hit music station. Love Drunk by: Boys Like Girls was playing and we all sang along.

Thanks to Emmett and his grandma driving we didn't make it to the mall for 30 minutes. And considering the fact that we lived in Forks that's saying something.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed when we reached the mall. "Someone else is driving next time!" We all just laughed.

"Alright, let's go" Rose exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled so I knew she wasn't dreading it too much.

Alice walked through the mall, and guided us to the store she wanted and took a deep breath. "Ah! This is heaven!" She exclaimed then walked right on in.

I just looked over at Bella and gave her an inquisitive look. She just smiled, shook her head, and led us into the store.

The girls looked around for a bit while us guys just sat back and watched.

Occasionally Alice would hold something up to show Bella, and if Bella seemed indecisive about it she would show me. Usually I would give it a thumbs up because I would have liked to have seen Bella in pretty much everything in this store.

"Edward get over here! I need your help with picking stuff out! This is also partially for you." Alice called after a while.

"Why me Alice?" I asked.

"Because, you're her boyfriend! You're the one she's going to be rubbing up against while she is dancing. So I need to know what you want!" That made Bella blush. I just shook my head, but got up to help anyway.

After a few minutes Alice came up to me.

"Okay Bella wont try anything too sexy on for Rose and I, so I want you to convince her to at least try it out." She whispered.

"Alice, if she doesn't want to then I-" I was cut off by her.

"Think about it Edward! Bella in some sexy outfits." She said deviously. Unconsciously painting an amazing picture in my head.

"Alice that is so wrong!"

"Yes I know, but it's time Bella start realizing how hot she truly is. Now you know that I will get her into one of these outfits, I was just thinking it would be easier if you asked her to buy them."

"Fine! But you are an evil little person!"

Alice just laughed and shrugged. "I know you'll thank me eventually." I just rolled my eyes and started looking again.

"If you truly loved me you wouldn't do this to me." I heard Bella say from behind me then her arms snaked around my waist. I felt guilty about it, but I was selfish, and I wanted to see her in all the sexy outfits I could.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella. Alice just asked me to pick you out some tops that I would find incredibly sexy on you." I said in a low husky voice. Her eyes opened wide and her breathing accelerated.

"Fine what do you want me to try on first?" I just smiled and handed her one of the more sexy tops that I had found. She bit her lip but added it to the "to try on" pile.

After two hours in that store Alice finally decided that Bella had enough clubbing clothes. I could tell that Bella was relived because as time went on the clothes she tried on got more and more revealing. Alice insisted that she should buy everything and we ended up spending a lot of money.

"Alright onto Rue 21!" Alice said.

"I thought we were done shopping for clubbing clothes!" Bella whined slightly.

"Oh we are, we're done shopping for clubbing tops. Now we are looking for some jeans. And also some regular tops for you to wear."

Bella sighed so I just squeezed her hand lightly letting her know that it was alright.

We spent another hour in this store, and again Bella kept everything she tried on.

"Are we done now?" Bella asked as she flopped down on a couch in the store.

"Sorry Bella, but no. We still need to go to ECT to get you shoes, and some jewelry, and some bags." Bella just rolled her eyes but followed.

When we got to the store Alice stopped me just before entering.

"What is it now Alice?" I asked.

"Ever since she was 16 Bella has wanted to get her nose and her belly button pierced, but she was too afraid that you might not like it. Now I know that you wouldn't mind, so you need to convince her to do it right now. I already have an appointment set up for her so you have to get her to go through with it!"

"Are you sure it's what she wants?" I tried not to think of how sexy she would look and focused on Bella.

"I'm positive! She would have already gotten it if it wasn't for you." Alice told me. So I nodded and went in to find Bella looking at a belly button ring.

"You know, you would look so sexy with your Belly button pierced baby." I whispered in her ear. She spun in my arms and smiled up at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! That and a small little nose piercing. It would look so cute." I told her.

"Alice put you up to this didn't she?" Bella asked in a skeptical tone.

"Maybe, but I do think that you would look really sexy with both." I told her.

"I already have an appointment don't I?" I just nodded. "You really wouldn't mind it if I got it done?" She asked.

"Not at all Bella."

""Alright then. I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Rose and I are going to get it done also!"

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"Yep!" Rose said with a smile.

Just then a woman walked out of the back room. "Um…Cullen, Hale, and Swan." She read from the clipboard.

"Here!" Alice called.

"We're ready for you." The girls just nodded and went back. Not even an hour later they were back out to show us. Bella did look incredibly sexy with her dark blue belly button piercing. And her light blue nose piercing looked so cute. Bella was one of those girls that could actually pull off a nose piercing.

"So what do you think?!" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"It looks so good babe!" I exclaimed. Her smile got wider and she ran over to kiss me.

"Now your nose piercing will swell and probably stay swollen for about a week. If it doesn't go down by the end of next week come back in so we can check it out. If it isn't infected we can pop it here." The lady said.

"What do you mean pop it?" Rose asked as she examined her little pink stud in a mirror.

"Honestly the swelling is like a big pimple. People actually pop them at home, but we don't advise it. It is more prone to infection if you do it at home. That's why we do it here for free. And if it does get infected we re-pierce it for free."

"Well that's sick!" Alice exclaimed. She too was examining her nose in a mirror-her stud was green.

She obviously wasn't too fond of acne at all, and if I remember correctly she had never once had a pimple.

"It wont last long. Anyway I hope you guys have a great day, and I hope to see you again!" The lady said.

Alice smiled and thanked her and then watched as she walked back into the back.

"Alright let's buy some shoes and get out of here!" Bella said. Alice, of course, wanted to stay longer, but everyone else was ready to go. So Bella got about 10 pairs of shoes, a bunch of jewelry, and maybe 7 hand bags, then we paid and left.

"Oh I forgot! Guys go ahead and get the Jeep ready. I wont take long. Just pick me up out front." Alice said then turned and walked the other way.


	17. Marathon Much?

_Hey everyone!! Alright I know that I'm really bad about updates and everything, but I promise I really will try harder. I was busy the past couple of weekends so I didn't really get the chance then. First it was the homecoming dance-that was SO much fun. And I slept over at my friends house after that and hung with her all day. Not to mention I didn't get back to my friends house till like one in the morning on Saturday night, cuz none of the people I was with wanted to be done hanging out yet so we decided to all hang out after the dance, and the dance itself didn't get over till eleven. Anywho so that's why I didn't update last weekend. This weekend I was busy with all of my other homework cuz this term is winding down and I'm kinda freaking out with all I have to do. And then once my homework was done I hung out with my friends. And I have NO time what-so-ever to update during the week usually cuz of all the homework I have, but this week is an exception cuz I have today off, so you guys get a new chapter. Possibly two. Thank you for putting up with me guys I know it can't be too easy waiting for so long._

_Anywho, is anyone as stoked as I am for New Moon? Haha I already have plans to see it at least three times!! Haha and maybe four if I can convince the guy who wants to take me to the movies to go see that one. But if not then I'm gonna make him take me to see Paranormal Activity, if it's even still in theaters. If not I will be sand panda. But seriously New Moon looks SICK!!!! I can't even wait. I'm going to the Midnight Premier with my girls. I already have my tickets for it and everything, so I'm just ready for it. Haha the theater in my town is like decorating the theater for it, and everyone is getting all dressed up. It's going to be amazing!! Only 8 more days to wait!!! Please let it go faster than it has. (oh just so you all know, I have been counting the days since there was still like 200 days to go haha that's how excited I have been, and still am about this)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own Justin Bieber. I really wish that I did though. But I mean come on the Twilight thing will only happen in my dreams. Same as the Justin Bieber thing, but even in my dreams owning another person is just a little creepy so that really will never happen. So it looks like I'm S-O-L!!! Oh well I still have New Moon to look forward to, and some guy that I don't even really know that is crazy about me. No matter who you are that always makes you feel good, so I'm alright without Twilight. Justin Bieber, not so much!_

_Oh and for all you team Edward fans out there I thought of the perfect quote ever!! Ready?: A Twilight book without Edward is like a milkshake without ice cream. Totally pointless, and completely unsatisfying!!_

_Now this is not a diss on New Moon. I love that book, I just hate that Edward is gone._

* * *

**Marathon Much?:**

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe I had actually gone through with getting the piercings I had wanted since I was 16. And the fact that Edward found them sexy was the best part about it.

We were out front waiting for Alice to be done with whatever it was that she was doing. Edward was holding me as close as possible considering we were in a car, and both of us had a seat belt on.

Finally Alice came out with a Best Buy bag in her hand and got into the car.

"Sorry it took me longer to find the store because I've never been there." She said as she climbed in.

"What did you buy at Best Buy?" Rose asked. Alice smiled and pulled out, one by one, all four seasons of the O.C.

"I forgot all about this yesterday because we had our pool party, but we need to do the marathon today!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rose and I yelled. The boys all groaned.

"Isn't once through enough?" Emmett complained.

"Nope!" Rose said popping the P. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Baby really?" Jasper said to Alice.

"Yes Jasper. I'm really looking forward to this!" Jasper just pouted.

"Bella, would you like me to watch with you?" Edward asked me.

"Only if you want to, but it would be nice to spend time with you." I told him in a small cute voice

"Then I will suffer through it." He said smiling down at me. I stretched my head up so I could kiss his lips.

"You have to do something for me though." He said when I pulled away.

"I wont agree to anything, but what do you want?" I asked.

"Wear that white top I picked out on your 21st birthday."

I knew what top he was talking about. It was a white crop halter that tied both at the neck and waist. It had a plummeting V-neck that was gathered by a rhinestone dangle accent. It showed a lot of my boobs and even more of my stomach.

I was just about to protest when I saw the excited gleam mixed with the pleading in his eyes.

"Ugh! Fine, but you have to promise me one thing." I told him.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You have to swear that you wont let go of me for even a second. Unless you need to go to the bathroom."

"Done." He said happily and pulled me even closer as if to prove he wasn't lying.

I just giggled, unbuckled my seat belt, and slid closer to him. I was sure that he would have protested, but he just turned to Emmett and said, "Even though I know this wont be a problem because you drive like a sixty year old woman, but please don't crash."

"Edward shut up! Your girlfriend should be wearing a seat belt. Lucky for you I'm a safe driver."

Edward just chuckled then kissed my forehead. I loved it when he was sweet like this with me.

"We got back to the house and piled out of the car. Us girls were excited about our O.C. marathon. The guys were a bit less enthusiastic.

"I can't believe you three! There HAS to be something Better on T.V. hell I'll even settle for Hannah Montana. Anything is better than _this_!" Emmett whined.

"Okay for one Emmett-Ew, Miley Cyrus? Just...ew! For two-we never watch Hannah Montana if it's in its show form, only the movie. And that's only because the gorgeousness that is Lucas Till plays a freaking cowboy in it!" Alice exclaimed. We obviously didn't think too highly of Miley Cyrus.

"Alice baby please let Emmett and I have the T.V. just for today, and you guys can have it all day tomorrow and the next day." Jasper said, trying a different approach, but begging didn't work either.

"No Jasper, we get it today, tomorrow, and the next day, and if you keep whining we we'll go out and buy all the seasons of One Tree Hill and watch those too. Keep in mind-there are six seasons of that show." Rose said to her twin brother.

"Bella love you're going to have to keep me up to speed when we watch this. I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to understand." Edward said. I smiled up at him.

"It's pretty easy to follow if you watch it from the beginning, but if you have any questions I will answer them for you."

"Let's go! These DVDs aren't going to watch themselves, and personally I'm ready for some Cam Gigandet, but he doesn't come up till like season what? Two? Three? So we have to get a move on!" Alice exclaimed then made her way into the house. The rest of us filed in after her.

"Alright first things first, Rose let's help Bella put her stuff away." We went upstairs and started piling things into Edwards already packed drawers and closet. While we were up there Alice insisted on changing into -after all we would just be sitting around all day.

She put me in a pair of tight short sleeping shorts, and another one of Edward's old football shirts. She threw me a pair of fuzzy blue slippers that made it feel like I was walking on a cloud. My hair was done up in a cute messy bun, and all my make up was off. For once I was grateful towards Alice and her constant need to change the way I look every two seconds.

"Alright Bella go cue up the show and we will be down soon." Alice said. I just nodded and went downstairs.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge the guys as I walked into the front room. I just went straight to the DVD player and popped the first disk into the tray.

When I turned toward the guys Edward was staring at me, and Jasper and Emmett were looking very pointedly in opposite directions.

"What?" I asked, slightly self conscious.

"Bella you look so sexy!" Edward growled in a husky voice. I smiled and blushed then walked over and sat by Edward. He pulled me tight to his side and started placing kisses all over my neck.

"Ew, Bella we said to cue the DVD, not make out with your boyfriend!" Alice said as she came into the room, but she winked at me so I knew she was just joking around.

She and Rose came and sat down on the other side of me. Alice snatched the remote out of my hands and pressed play.

Opening scene-Trey bashes out a window of a car and steals it. Then gets arrested because he crashes it. I loved that show so much!

"Wait, so what just happened? Who was the kid in the car with Trey?" Edward asked.

"That's Ryan, he's Trey's little brother, and pretty much the person this show is centered around. Just watch and you'll get it." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Who's they psycho lady?" Emmett asked. Referring to the drunk on screen.

"That's Ryan's mom. She's a drunk, and really screwed up." Alice explained.

"Will you all just shut up and let me watch the show please!" Rose snapped.

Emmett made a face at her, but went quiet non the less.

...

"How could he just leave her like that?" Emmett asked at the end of the last episode of season one. He was talking about Ryan and Marissa. He had really gotten into this show.

"They were truly a perfect couple! The bad boy wanting to be good with the perfect model child with more to her than meets the eye. He's the only one who really understands her, and tries to make her a better person." Jasper said. All of us just stared at him because we hadn't realized how into it he had gotten. He was good and controlling, and hiding his emotions.

"Exactly! So how can he just leave her like that?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And Seth! How can he just leave Summer like that? They were even more perfect together! What is up with this show? Are the writers completely heartless?" Jasper responded.

Jasper and Emmett sat and talked animatedly about the show for a while until Alice finally intervened.

"Will you two girls please be quiet so we can continue the show!" She screamed.

"Oh yeah, three more seasons!" Emmett exclaimed, then got up and put the next disk in.

"You're not as into this as they are right?" I asked Edward.

"It's a decent show, but not enough to really interest me that much." He said with a laugh.

"Alright good! Now I don't have to question your sanity."

"So are you calling yourself insane for liking this show?" Edward asked poking me in the side.

"Well it's a chick show. I'm supposed to like it!" I smiled, and he laughed again.

We settled back in to watch season two. Occasionally one of the boys would ask a question that one of us girls would answer in clipped sentences, angry that they were interrupting the show.

"Wait what-?" Emmett began to ask for the millionth time. Finally we all had, had enough.

"EMMETT, SHUT UP!" Alice, Rose, and I all yelled at the same time. Everyone was quiet after that.

...

"What just HAPPENED?!" Emmett exclaimed once the second season was over.

"Marissa show Trey, how is that so hard to understand?" Rose said.

"But...WHY!?" Jasper asked still staring blankly at the screen.

"Seriously it's not that hard to understand! Trey got high and tried to rape Marissa. Ryan found out and he went to avenge his girlfriend, but Trey put up a pretty good fight and was able to over power Ryan. Trey almost kills Ryan so Marissa shoots Trey to save her boyfriend." Alice explained.

Emmett and Jasper just blinked a couple of times and then shook their heads.

"Guys I think we have created two monsters!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously! We should have just made them go play football all day." Alice said.

"Boys, outside now!" Rose ordered.

"No way, you are not taking this away from us, now that you have us hooked!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Ugh fine! Rose you go pop some popcorn, Alice you get the Peanut Butter M&Ms, and I will start up the next season." I said.

They went off to fulfill the task they were set and I went over to plug in the first disk of season three, then turned back to the guys.

"Emmett, Jasper, if you two so much as breathe loudly during these next episodes we will kick you out! Is that understood?" I asked. Sounding a lot like a mother setting boundaries for her children.

I almost smiled when I saw their reactions. Their eyes got wide and they just nodded, Edward laughed.

I stared them down for a while longer until I was pretty sure they had gotten the point. Then I went and sat down by Edward again. He was still chuckling lightly.

"This is the second best season of this show, and I really don't want to miss any of it answering their boneheaded questions!"

He just laughed again, kissed me, and whispered, "I love you." In my ear.

"Alright time for season three!" Alice exclaimed as she came into the room carrying a bowl full of colorful candy.

"Yeah!" Rose said coming in right behind Alice carrying the popcorn.

"And we have the deliciousness that is Peanut Butter M&Ms. And also the amazingness that is popcorn!" Alice said as she flopped down on the couch.

"So what are you waiting for Bella? PRESS PLAY!" Rose yelled

The words "press play" must've reminded Emmett of the song by Aerosmith because he began to sing it.

"EMMETT!" Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, and I all yelled. He shut up pretty quick.

With that I started the DVD. Surprisingly the boys stayed quiet throughout the season.

"I can't believe she just died in his arms, just like that. How can Marissa die? How can she do that to Ryan? How can Volchuck be such a douche?" Emmett said. He had tears rolling down his cheek, and his voice broke in strange places.

"I know! What is Ryan going to do? I mean I know they weren't together or whatever, but it was obvious he still loved her!" Jasper was in a similar state.

Rose, Alice, Edward, and I all started laughing at them.

"Wow okay I think these two have had an O.C. overdose. It's late and I really don't feel like seeing these guys cry like girls anymore, so let's go to bed and we can watch more after we've all had some rest." Alice said.

We all agreed because we were all beat, so we headed off to our various rooms and crashed.

* * *

Okay I know all of you are thinking wait Cam Gigandet, he was in Twilight!! Yep that's right, he played James in Twilight, and before that he played a bad ass surfer in the O.C. and yes in that show he was truly a douche named Volchuck, and he did inadvertently kill Marissa. So there we go. Twilight and the O.C. do have something in common!!!


	18. Lazy Day

_Okay so I'm going to bed soon, so I just typed this out as fast as I possibly could, so you guys didn't have to wait so long for a new chapter. This one's a shorter one, so it shouldn't be that hard to get done._

_Disclaimer: So yesterday I watched Oprah and they were interviewing Stephenie Meyer. Since it wasn't me sitting in that chair next to Oprah I'm taking that as a sign meaning I still don't own Twilight. =( And I didn't get to meet Oprah! _

_OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, New Moon in 4 days!!! I'm so excited!!! AHHHHH Midnight premier!!! Can't wait!!! Takin a bunch of people with me!!! Yay Yay Yay!!!!!!_

* * *

**Lazy Day:**

**EPOV:**

Today had been another amazing day with Bella. First I got to see her in a bunch of sexy outfits. Then she got a couple of sexy piercings. Then I got to sit around all day with her in my arms.

"Today was fun." Bella said voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah it was and we get to do it all over again tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well part of it. Hopefully Alice doesn't make us go shopping again tomorrow." She groaned at the thought.

I watched her as she cleaned first her nose, and then her belly button piercing. She saw this and blushed.

"What?" she asked pulling her shirt back down to cover her stomach.

"Nothing. You just look amazingly sexy right now. That's all."

She just laughed and came to lay down next to me.

"You're crazy!" She giggled.

"I don't think so."

She just rolled her eyes, but smiled up at me.

"What do you find sexy about me exactly?" she asked.

"We don't have forever Bella and therefore I couldn't tell you everything I find sexy about you."

"Then give me your top five."

"Number one-your eyes." I said then leaned down to kiss them.

"Number two-your full lips." This time I kissed her lips.

Number three-your smile." I watched as the smiled spread across her lips.

"Number four-your blush." I stroked her cheek and watched as the crimson stained her face.

"And number five your bell piercing." I said then crawled down and placed a kiss on the piercing then blew a big raspberry right underneath if. Bella laughed aloud.

"That's number six, your laugh." I said with a smile. "So what about me Bella? What are the top six things you find most sexy about me?" I asked.

She smiled then slid down and kissed each one of my ab muscles. "One, two, three, four, five, and six."

I just laughed and said, "It's nice to know you only love me for my body."

She too smiled but then became serious. "Your hair." She said running her hands through it.

"Your eyes." She said staring into them.

"Your lips also make my list." She smiled before she kissed me.

"And your crooked little smile, and of course your abs." She finished with a smile.

"I love you Bella." I told her.

"I lied. Number one on my list is how much you love me. And how much you make me love you." She said, then leaned down to kiss me.

We went on like this for a while. Finally we both needed to catch our breath.

She smiled and laid her head on my chest. We both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning both Bella and I woke up t Alice screaming and then some song on the radio was blaring through a set of speakers downstairs.

Bella popped up out of bed with a shriek and ran out the door. I was left there shocked and confused.

I finally composed myself enough to get out of bed and go downstairs. I found Bella, Alice, and Rose dancing around the front room to the song on the radio. I listened to the song more carefully, but I didn't recognize it.

…_No matter what you're always number one. _

_My prized possession one and only. _

_Adore ya girl I want ya. _

_The one I can't live without, that's you, that's you. _

_You're my precious little lady. _

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, It's you_

_My favorite, my favorite,_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

_Your always goin out your way_

_To impress these Mr. wrongs._

_I never knew you'd be get like this_

_I'll take you as you are_

_You always said believe in love_

_It's a dream that can't be real_

_Never thought of fairytales_

_I'll show you how it feels._

_You're who I'm thinking of_

_Girl you're my runner up_

_No matter what you're always number one._

_My prized possession one and only_

_Adore ya girl I want ya_

_Of all the girl's I've ever know, that's you, that's you_

_You're my precious little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, It's you_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

_You take my breath away_

_With everything you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_My baby, my baby_

_Promise to play no games_

_Treat you no other way_

_Than you deserve_

_Cuz you're the girl of my dreams_

_My prized possession one and only_

_Adore ya girl I want ya_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, that's you_

_You're my precious little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you. Oh_

_I want you oh oh it's you it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl, it's you_

When I didn't recognize the song I asked the girls about it. "What are you three freaking out about?"

"Justin Bieber new song!" Alice exclaimed. Rose and Bella just shrieked again.

"Seriously Alice? He's like twelve!" Emmett said.

"He's fifteen!" Rose said defensively.

"Oh like that's any better!" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett, he's so cute!" Bella said.

"He's too young for you Bella." Jasper cut in.

"Obviously! But if I was fifteen I would be doing anything in my power to meet him!"

"I know right! Amazing voice plus the good looks? This boy is perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"You were just listening to Justin Bieber's new one. For all you girls out there dying to download it, the song is called _Favorite Girl." _The announcer came on to say.

The girls shrieked again and all giggled. Alice walked over and shut the stereo off.

"Alright, breakfast before we start the last season of the O.C. Boys just a warning-this is my _favorite _season, so if you interrupt it at all I will personally make your lives a living hell!" Alice threatened. Then she walked into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

Emmett and Jasper just looked at each other with fearful eyes. Bella, Rose, and I all started laughing at the looks of sheer terror on both of their faces.

"What do you all want for breakfast?" Alice called from the kitchen. We all agreed on pancakes, so Alice got started.

After we had all eaten, Emmett ordered us into the front room so we could begin watching the show again.

"Let's go! It's O.C. time, everyone who's watching into the front room! I'm not waiting for you!"

"Alice you should have just let him watch football." Bella murmured as we followed Emmett.

"I know. I'm really regretting not sending the boys into their rooms." Alice replied.

Emmett was pretty much bouncing in his seat as Alice inserted the disk into the tray.

"Emmett CHILL! If you don't you will not watch this last season!" Alice said firmly.

"Yeah right! There is no way you could stop me from watching it." Emmett said still bouncing.

Alice just glared at Emmett and said, "You wanna bet?" Emmett's eyes got wide, he stopped bouncing, and just slowly shook his head. I didn't blame him, Alice looked dangerous at that moment.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smirk, then started the show.

Due to Alice's warning everyone was quite during the show. Like yesterday I hardly paid any attention to the actual show. I was watching Bella for the most part. Occasionally her facial expressions made me curious, so I would glance at the screen, but I couldn't follow any part of it, so I just went back to watching Bella.

We stopped the DVD for a little in the middle of the day for lunch, but other than that we were able to finish the last season without interruption.

"Aw! He took in the little kid! Just like he was taken in by Sandy! Ryan is such a good guy!" Emmett said as the closing credits of the final episode came on.

"I know! And Seth and Summer getting married!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh! And Sandy and Kirsten's baby!"

"Yeah and Julie and Franks!" Jasper said.

"But what about Ryan's happy ending?" Emmett exclaimed.

"I knew, why couldn't they just put him and Taylor together/" Jasper asked. Those two really scared me.

"Alright, well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm kind of sick of sitting here doing nothing. Let's get up, get dressed and go out to dinner.

"Sounds good to me! Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"I'm in the mood for sushi, so I'm thinking Mio Sushi." Alice said.

"Yum, oh my gosh! I freaking LOVE sushi!" Rose exclaimed.

I personally wasn't all that excited about it. I had never been a big fan of sushi. Just the idea of eating raw fish repulsed me a bit, not to mention the texture.

"Oh my gosh, me too." Bella said with a big smile. So obviously my plan to take Bella out alone wasn't going to work. I sighed and decided to just take it like a man.

"Alright Rose, Bella, up to my room. I already have your outfits picked out and hanging in my closed." Alice said. Then all three of them made their way up to her room.

"Am I the only one who hates sushi?" Jasper asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, the only reason I go eat sushi is for the Sake." Emmett said.

"Personally I think it's disgusting, but we are powerless against the girls, so we might as well just suck it up.: I told them.

Then we heard Alice yell, "Boys, get ready to go!" So we did as she said.

I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I realized that it was raining, and cold. Mio Sushi was a nicer restaurant so I threw on a black T-shirt, with a gray peacoat overtop, a pair of dark jeans and a random pair of shoes.

I attempted to straighten out my always slightly messy hair, but here was no help for it, so I just went downstairs.

Jasper was dressed similar to me. Emmett was wearing a nice pull over sweater instead of a peacoat. We said on the couch and waited for the girls to be ready.


	19. Dancing in and Ice Cream Parlor

_Hey everyone!!! Hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving. Also I hope you all really enjoyed NEW MOON!! I know I did!!! I've seen it twice so far. First was the midnight premier, and then my mom and I went over Thanksgiving break. Haha and I got my brothers girlfriend totally obsessed with this movie. She has seen it twice too. Haha I got my mommy totally hooked on Twilight too!! I love it when people are like oh no that looks totally dumb (*collective gasp* I know right?) and then you convince them to read the book and then they are just totally obsessed!_

_Disclaimer: UGH!! Why do I have to do this? I don't own Twilight, but I do own a cork board in my room that I made a collage of Twilight on. I must say that it is pretty sweet!_

_Okay so am I the only one that thinks that Paul in the movie is a sexy beast? I mean that man is gorgeous. And not to mention ripped. Also I'm not a huge Jacob fan-but damn Taylor Lautner is SO FINE!!! And you don't even want me to start in on how delicious I think Robert Pattinson is cuz that would take forever. I mean did you see him in that movie? HOTTIE!!!! Anywho I should probably get on with the story before I type up a three page description of every way I find Robert Pattinson gorgeous. _

* * *

**Dancing in and Ice Cream Parlor:**

**BPOV:**

"I can't believe that it's summertime, and I have to wear a coat!" I said examining myself in the mirror.

Alice had me in a pair of dark wash skinnys with a baby blue long sleeve shirt. Over the top I had on a long cream colored cashmere peacoat with baby blue buttons.

"I don't know. It's just too…_plain_! This peacock needs feathers!" Alice said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I didn't know what that meant exactly, but knowing Alice it wasn't going to be pleasant.

She left the room, that same glint to her eyes. A few minutes later she was back with cashmere gloves, a scarf, and a hat-all in baby blue. And a pair of tan ugg boots.

"These will totally match the buttons on your coat!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella you are going to look so adorable! Now take that coat off so Alice, and I can work our magic. I did as I was told and Rose and Alice got to work on my hair and make-up.

In the end my eyes stood out amazingly because Alice had created the smoky look. My hair was in loose ringlets, with the blue beret style hat perched on top of my head. Rose had been right I did look pretty adorable.

"Alright, it's Sushi time!" Alice exclaimed when she and Rose were ready as well.

"Bella, let Rose and I go first and wait about maybe two minutes before you follow us." Alice told me. I was confused, but did as I was told.

Rose and Alice headed downstairs, and about a minute and thirty seconds later I heard Rose yell, "Bella, we're headed out to the car. When you find your purse just come out."

I waited for the last thirty seconds then walked down the stairs. I hadn't expected to see anyone still in the living room, so I jumped a little when I looked up to see Edward standing there waiting for me.

"Oh my gosh Edward!" I exclaimed and put my hand over my heart.

"I didn't mean to startle you Bella, I'm sorry, but you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I said, blushing a little. He walked over, snaked his arms around my waist, and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away he looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "I love you Bella."  
I don't know what was so special about that moment, but for some reason when Edward told me that he loved me everything clicked right then and there.

I knew I loved Edward, and he loved me back. I knew-somehow that I would spend my whole life with him, and I knew that no matter how inexplicably-he would always be right there with me. Suddenly my world seemed right, and the whole thing revolved around Edward.

I was so lost in the feeling of it all that I almost forgot to tell him that I loved him back.

When I finally got around to saying it I made sure he knew how true it was. I put all the felling I could behind it.

"I love you too Edward. Forever and Always."

I was afraid that I might have taken it a bit too far, but thankfully he smiled and said. "That sounds perfect to me." He leaned in for another kiss but two impatient beeps came from outside. I sighed but let Edward lead me out to the Jeep.

"Wow guys what took you so long?" Emmett asked as we stepped into the vehicle.

"We were making out Emmett." Edward said bluntly. Causing the crimson to stain my face.

"Yeah, get some!" Emmett exclaimed, which caused me to blush deeper.

"Emmett will you please for everyone's sanity just SHUT UP!" Rose yelled smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Jeez Rose you don't have to resort to violence. That was totally uncalled for and completely rude!"

"Yes, and a world with Channing Tatum is like a milkshake with no ice cream. Totally pointless and unsatisfying. Let's be done pointing out the obvious now and go eat!" Alice exclaimed.

"do we really have to-" Emmett started saying, but was cut off by Alice.

"EMMETT SHUT UP, START THE CAR, AND DRIVE TO MIO SUSHI OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!" For such a small person Alice could get really loud. Not to mention she sounded very dangerous. Emmett's face paled, and he immediately fell silent.

While the rest of us talked happily, Emmett was completely quiet. I couldn't help but laugh every time I looked at him, because he had a terrified look on his face.

"Emmett can you really not drive and faster?" Jasper asked after a while, and instead of defending his slow driving like usual he just sped up.

We made it to Mio Sushi quickly after that and we all piled out of the car. The boys all looked like they didn't exactly approve of what we had decided on for dinner, but lucky for them they didn't say anything. If they would have, Alice might have just killed them.

We got seated, and ordered quickly. None of the boys actually ordered sushi. Instead they got potstickers, and sake.

"So Bella, are you excited about your birthday?" Alice asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I actually kinda am." I said. Only it came out sounding like. "Ya, uh kindove acty um." Because I was chewing on my sushi.

"Wait, what? Bella swallow then answer. I did as I was told, then repeated myself.

"See it should be fun!" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"We already know what top you'll be wearing, so what should we choose to go with it?" Rose asked mostly speaking to Alice.

"I was thinking the ultra skinnys, with those red stiletto heels! Why not make all the kiddies drool over something they can't have?" Alice replied with a tinkling laugh.

"Agreed!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wait! Are you guys totally crazy? Do you honestly expect me to walk around all night in those death traps you call shoes?" I asked.

"Bella you'll be fine! Rose and I will be right by you, and Edward isn't going to let you go at all, so you wont be in any trouble, not even from yourself." Alice said.

She kinda had a point so I didn't argue. Instead I listened to what she and Rose were saying.

"What about her hair?" Alice asked.

"Curled!" They both said at the same time, in a definite tone.

"We'll figure out if we want to make it more elaborate later on but for right now that's enough." Rose said.

"For sure. Oh my gosh Bella, we are going to make sure your 21st birthday is the best night of your life!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and said, "I hope so."

"What could possibly go wrong? We'll go to the club. Party a little, maybe some karaoke, do body shots off some random hotties then have out limo driver take us back to the hotel." Rose laughed.

"No! I refuse to condone body shots! There is no way Bella will be doing that!" Edward practically yelled.

I leaned over and whispered, "What if it isn't just some random hottie? What if I do body shots off of you?" In his ear, and giggled slightly as a shiver flashed down his spine. "I take it you'll condone body shots now." I said, then kissed his cheek.

"How could I say no to such a tempting offer?" He said huskily.

I just smirked a little, then turned back to Alice and Rose's conversation.

"Do you honestly think they'll let us do that though?" Alice was asking Rose like she didn't believe whatever they were talking about could actually happen.

"Who wont let us do what?" I chimed in, having missed the first part of the conversation.

"Rose thinks the club will let us get up on the bar and dance. I don't think they will though." Alice answered.

"What! No! No way will I get up on a bar and dance! Absolutely not!" I protested.

"Oh you will Bella. If they allow it, you will get up there and work it like we all know you can." Rose said with Alice nodding in agreement.

"Edward back me up here!"

"Bella of course you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said.

"Thank you!"

"But I personally think it would be very sexy if you got up and danced on the bar." He added.

"Edward!"

"Sorry love."

"Then it's settled! Bella if Twilight agrees to it you, Rose, and I will all be dancing on the bar." Alice said in a tone that made it final.

"Fine!" I said stubbornly and then I turned to Edward. "Just so you know, there's going to be no one but yourself to blame when some random hottie decides he wants me." I said in a joking tone.

"Yeah well I'm willing to take that risk. Besides, no guy will actually mess with you or I'll make sure that he leaves the club in pain." He said dangerously.

I smiled up at him, flattered that he was so protective of me. He laughed a little, and kissed my forehead.

Alright I say we finish up, then all of us go out for ice cream, just like old times!" Alice exclaimed, and her expression was so hopeful and excited that none of us would even dream of saying no.

"Alright Alice we'll get ice cream." Jasper said to his fiancé, who looked more like an excited five year old at the moment.

"Yay!" She exclaimed clapping her hands, and bouncing up and down on her seat.

The waitress appeared just then and asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks, nothing but the bill." Rose said politely, as she pulled out a credit card, then handed it to the waitress. We all waited for her to get back with the receipt and Rose's card.

Rose hastily signed the cashiers copy, put her card back in her wallet, and we all left to go to Ben and Jerry's, which was just down the street.

"I'll have a half baked in a sugar cone, and one coffee toffee crunch in a waffle cone." Edward ordered for the both of us. I was pleasantly surprised that Edward remembered that I liked coffee toffee crunch, it had been years since we had all gone out for ice cream together.

My mind wandered back to my junior year of high school when we came here after prom. I had scolded Edward for not asking me to dance, though I had just been joking around.

"Sorry Bells, how bout we dance now?" He had asked me, standing up and offering me his hand. I laughed but took it anyway. In that moment I was so blissfully happy, because it almost was like Edward and I were actually together.

Alexi hadn't been there to ruin the moment, and Edward had been holding me recklessly close, and I could have sworn that as we were dancing I had felt Edward's lips brush my hair.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my flashback.

"Remember that time we all came here after the prom? I was just thinking about that night, and how happy I was dancing with you." I said, then blushed when I realized what had just said.

Jasper started laughing out loud at first I though it was because of my blush but then he said, "Oh yeah! When Edward asked you to dance? Then he just brushed his lips against your hair, and he freaked, and sat down because he thought he was cheating on Alexi." He started laughing again when he finished.

"Wait, so you really did kiss me that night?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly.

"You couldn't really call it a kiss." Jasper said through his laughter.

"Dude, shut up!" Edward said slightly angrily. He looked a little chagrined, and like he thought that I might not like the fact that he had kissed me.

"I knew it!" I almost yelled. "I felt it when you did, and you have no idea how happy it made me! Well that is until you just stopped dancing with me, and sat down."

Edward's face brightened considerably and he turned to me. "Really?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, ask Alice or Rose. I was gushing about it to them for days after." Again I blushed. I couldn't believe how much I had told him without really meaning to.

"Wow Bella, I'm sorry I cut the dance off. I swear I will make it up to you. Isabella Swan, may I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

I took it, and he spun me gracefully, and then we began swaying back and forth, and Edward would occasionally add in a few spins and dips.

It was crazy how imperfect that night junior year seemed compared to what it was like dancing with him now.

This time we truly were together, and I didn't have to guess at it when he would kiss me. I could feel it very clearly now, and this time Edward was whispering, "I love you." Into my ear over and over again. That was perfection, and nothing could compare to how I felt in that moment.


	20. Elementary School

_Okay guy I know I suck and never update anymore, but I've been really focusing on my school work, and as a result I'm actually getting good grades for like once in my life. Now I know you really don't want to hear this, but the updates will probably get more and more infrequent. For one my computer is trash right now, so I'm borrowing my grandmas laptop so I can write this, and I don't know when my computer will be up and running again. Also softball season is starting, and if you thought my school work was taking up too much of my time before just wait till that rolls around, but I do really need to focus on school because it's my junior year, and I just recently decided that I wanted to eventually go to Portland State University to peruse writing (tell me now if that's a mistake), so I really need to make sure I have good grades my junior and senior year. So I will try to update as much as possible. I'm taking advantage of the fact that I'm sick, and that I actually have a working computer so you guys can have another chapter._

_Disclaimer: Well I haven't heard much from Stephenie Meyer lately, but I think that she still owns Twilight where ever she is. But if she ever gives it up I call DIBS!!! HaHa _

**Elementary School:**

**EPOV:**

"Emmett, holy beejesus! Will you please just SHUT UP!?" Rose's yell woke both Bella and I up. She groaned and rolled over so that her head was on my chest again.

It had been a week since we had went to the ice cream parlor. I'm not entirely sure what had happened that night, but after that day Bella and I were even closer, and more in love.

"Rose! I'm sorry, you like to sing One Less Lonely Girl, and I like to sing Rich Girls!" Emmett yelled right back.

"For the love of all that is holy! Will you BOTH shut up please?" Bella yelled. We had been up late last night because she challenged me to an all nighter. Neither of us had actually fallen asleep until about five hours before Em and Rose started fighting. I laughed a little at her angry tone.

"What? I'm exhausted, and I want to sleep! And those tow losers are making that impossible…" Bella's voice faded out as she fell asleep again.

Her deep slow steady breathing was enough to drag me back into unconsciousness; it was the most relaxing sound in the world.

It seemed like only an hour or two later that Alice came bursting through the door looking slightly panicked. Bella jumped when the door slammed against the wall. Then she too took in Alice's expression.

"Alice? What's wrong? What happened?" Bella asked, her voice reflecting the panic that was clear on Alice's face.

"Bella, Justin Bieber broke his ankle on tour with Taylor Swift!" She shrieked as if the world was ending.

The worry drained out of Bella's face, anger and annoyance took its place.

"Really Alice? That's what you had to wake me up to tell me? Go away, and let me sleep for a couple more hours." Bella mumbled against her pillow.

"Bella don't you think you've gotten enough sleep? Its noon, you've been asleep for hours!" Alice said. She was right though we had been asleep for ten hours.

"I don't care about what time it is. All I care about is getting more sleep!"

"Edward help me out here!" Alice whined

"Alice, leave!" Bella yelled, and she actually sounded a bit dangerous, so Alice left without argument

"Bella love we probably should get up." I said quietly. She sighed but I felt her nod against my chest.

"I know, it's just I'm so tired! I just want to sleep forever!" She mumbled.

"Trust me I know exactly how you feel, but we really shouldn't just lay in bed all day." I told her with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'm getting up." She said, then with a groan, pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Never again will we pull an all nighter! Who's dumb idea was that anyway?"

"I believe it was your idea love."

"Oh, right, well next time I come up with such a stupid idea stop me before I make it happen."She told me yawning.

"Alright, I'll try." I rumpled her hair, and she scrunched up her nose adorably.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower, you should make me pancakes!" She exclaimed.

"And why would I do that?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Cause I want some!"

"Oh well when you put it that way!" I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Please Edward? Please? Please? Please? Please?" She asked, begging with her eyes. I couldn't deny her anything when she did this, so I gave in.

"Fine! Do you just want plain old pancakes?" I asked

"Nope! I want chocolate chip pancakes, with a whipped cream smiley face on top. I feel like being a kid today."

I chuckled at her request, but it actually made some sense to me. I completely understood her desire to act childish. All of us were forced to be mature on a day to day basis at school. Why should we not be able to act like children on vacation?

"Alright I'll get started on that ASAP." I said then leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. With that she got up, grabbed a towel, and went in to take a shower.

I too got out of bed, threw on a shirt, and went downstairs. "Does anyone want chocolate chip pancakes with a whipped cream smiley face on top?" I asked when I got to the kitchen.

"Dude why are you making chocolate whatever with a face?"" Emmett asked looking at me like I was slightly crazy.

"Because Bella feels like being childish today, and she asked me to make her pancakes."

Everyone in the room seemed to realize how rational Bella's desire was. They all seemed to have the same epiphany that I had when Bella voiced it to me.

"I'll take one!" Emmett said. Three more requests for pancakes were made, so I ended up making one for everyone.

As I was cooking I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist, and I smelled the scent of Bella's strawberry shampoo.

"Okay these pancakes smell amazing!" She exclaimed then kissed my shoulder. "Thank you for making them!"

"It's no problem at all Bella." I had to smile at her enthusiasm though.

She unwrapped her hands from around me and then hoisted herself up on top of the counter, where she sat, chatting happily with me, whiled I finished making the food.

"Dude, you make bomb pancakes!" Emmett exclaimed when we were all done eating.

"Alright, so what are we going to do now?" Alice asked before I had time to thank Emmett.

"Oh my gosh I have the perfect idea!" Rose exclaimed with an excited glint to her eyes.

"What?!" Bella and Alice both asked at the same time.

"I say that in the spirit of being childish we break into the elementary school!" Rose's idea really was perfect, and I could tell that everyone was won over by in.

"Oh my gosh that is perfect! Absolutely!" Alice exclaimed, and all of us nodded in approval.

"Okay guys, just one problem. As far as I know breaking and entering is still a crime, and I don't think Charlie would like it too much if her got called and found me in the school." Bella said.

"Don't worry Bella; no one will call the police. They'll have no reason to!" Alice assured her, but it wasn't enough to placate Bella.

"Don't you think it will look a little suspicious if an unexplained Jeep is just parked outside of the school? Don't you think someone will get a little nosy?"

"Then we'll walk! They playground is still lice's plan was pretty sound so Bella agreed to it quickly. I knew that Bella was just making sure the plan was totally safe, and that she honestly was excited about this, so I knew it wouldn't have taken much to convince her to go through with it either way.

"Alright everyone get dressed! We're leaving soon!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands together as she spoke. Then she, Rose, and Bella all made their way up to her room.

I cleaned up the mess from breakfast, and then I too went upstairs to get ready. It was a nice day, and I already had a clean shirt on so I just put on a decent pair of jeans and a pair of shoes and I was ready.

I went downstairs to wait for the girls with Em and Jazz. I didn't really understand why guys got so upset when they had to wait for their girlfriends to get ready. In my opinion it was well worth the wait.

"Why do girls have to take so long to get ready?" It's not like we're going to be seeing anyone." Emmett obviously didn't share my outlook on the meter.

"Dude chill! They'll be ready soon enough!" Jasper told him. Emmett just pouted and walked away.

"It bugs me when guys do that! Girls take their time to get all dressed up for their boyfriends. We just need to realized that and respect it." I Jasper said. She was wearing a deep blue V-neck T-Shirt, with a light denim skirt that cut off a couple of inches above her knee. Also she had on a pair of knee high brown boots with a slight heel.

Her hair waved softly down her back, and it was pulled away from her face by a brown headband, and she wasn't wearing any make-up. For that I was thankful, because when she did, it was like messing with perfection. It was worst then going up to the Mona Lisa, and drawing on it with a permanent marker.

She could obviously see me staring at her, and I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. Obviously she never noticed just how many heads she turned when she walked down the street.

"Bella you look utterly-" I began to say, but I was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She looks utterly beautiful! Let's go!" Alice said.

It was a short walk to the school, and he whole way there all of us guys were laughing at the girls. They were half walking half dancing and singing pre psycho Britney Spears at the top of their lungs.

When we actually did get to the school we went to the swings. All the girls climbed onto the seats and us guys stood behind and pushed them higher. They all started laughing, and for a moment it was as if we were all truly in elementary school again.

After the girls had enough of the swings we all went to the big play set with the slide and the fire pole. Alice snapped a couple of pictures of us all. She even got a picture of Bella and Rose hanging upside down on the monkey bars. And then she set the self timer so she could get a picture of all of us playing in the sandbox.

When the photo op was over we began wandering aimlessly around, making sure anyone who may have been able to see us wasn't suspicious.

After about 30 minutes of this, the girls broke away to go find a way into the school, once they had they whistled to us, and we went in after them.

Though I hadn't been here in close to ten years, I remembered everything about the old building perfectly. A strange wave of sadness washed over me as I took in the familiar surroundings. I looked at everyone else and their faces seemed to reflect how I was feeling.

"It's so eerie being here again. It kinda makes me sad for the passing time." Bella said,

Explaining perfectly how we were all feeling, we all nodded.

"Okay we didn't break into the school so we could just stand here! Let's do something!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do we want to do?" Rose asked looking at Alice, who was bound to have some ideas.

**Well there you have it!! Reviews are always nice!! I promise I will get another chapter up ASAP, but I'm not exactly sure when that will be.**


	21. Hide and Seek, and Memories

_Okay guys I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! It's just my life has been really crazy lately! But finally things have calmed down a little bit, and I'm in a good mood cuz my boyfriend and I have been together for a month now, so you can get a new chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long! I promise I will update as much as possible, but there are never any promises! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all! But quite frankly I don't really care, cuz I have an amazing boyfriend who takes up most of my time! So if I did own Twilight all you Twi-hards out there would be very disappointed because I would do a really bad job of keeping you all updated!_

**Hide and Seek, and Memories:**

**BPOV:**

"Let's play hide and go seek! Two of us will count, and the rest of us will hide. You can go anywhere in the school, but outside is off limits. Oh and you can't lock a door behind you…Emmett!" Alice told us all.

"All right, and the first two found are the ones who count next." Rose said.

"How do we determine who counts first though?" I asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Alice said. "You, Rose, and I will play. Whoever loses will have to count with their boyfriend." She said. It sounded fair to the rest of us, so we agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Alice yelled. Both Alice and I held out rock, while Rose had scissors.

"Alright, so Rose and Em are counting, as soon as they start we hide." Alice said. We all nodded, and waited for Rose and Em to start.

"One…two…three…" Rose began, and Edward grabbed my hand, and towed me the other way.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked in a whisper because we were still in earshot of Rose and Em.

"I know the perfect hiding spot! I can guarantee that nobody will be able to find us for a while, so we will have a little alone time." He whispered back.

I didn't question him after that because I knew we wouldn't be reciting nursery rhymes to fill that "alone time" and that knowledge left me speechless.

He half ran to the other side of the school and went into a classroom. Inside the class was another door that I assumed led to another classroom. But when he opened it there was only a toilet in the otherwise time bathroom.

"This is the only classroom in the school that has it's own bathroom, and I'm not sure that the others even know about it." Edward told me as I walked into the small room-that was truly more like a closet.

Edward went in after me, and the bathroom was so small that it was hard for us to both fit.

"My boyfriend is a genius!" I chanted, and he chuckled lightly.

"My girlfriend is gorgeous!" He said, then laughed as his words caused the easy blush to appear on my cheeks.

He leaned down, and gave me a sweet little peck on the cheek, and when he pulled away he smiled sheepishly and said, "I wanted to do that a couple of times in elementary school, but I could never work up the courage. It just seemed appropriate to do it now considering where we are.

I smiled up at him pleased that he had as big a crush on me back then as I did on him.

"I can't believe it took me so long to ask you out!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I mean if I were truly as intelligent as people perceive me to be I would have asked you out the day Charlie finally said it was acceptable for you to date."

"Don't worry about it! We're together now, and really that's all that matters. The past means nothing anymore. We have the present, and the future stretching out ahead of us, and I don't know about you, but that thought alone is enough to make me forget about the past entirely." I told him sternly, and truthfully.

"That sounds absolutely perfect to me." He said, then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

He tried to pull away, but I wasn't having that I stood up on my tip-toes so he couldn't break the kiss, and I knotted my hands in his hair.

He seemed to pick up on what I wanted pretty quickly because he bent back down, and deepened the kiss. Then without warning he lifted me up off the ground, so he wouldn't have to lean so much, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He moved slightly forward so that my back was against the wall.

This kiss was different from the others we had shared. It was sweet but sexy, soft but rough, careful but dangerous all at the same time. I could feel both lust and love mixed in, and the combination of it all was staggering.

It was soon hard for me to breath properly, so I pulled away to take a breath, but even then Edward's lips didn't leave my body. He kissed and sucked his way down to my neck, and collar bone. He succeeded in giving me a hickey, then nipped on my skin slightly.

I let out a little squeak of surprise as he did this, and I felt his tongue smooth over the area. A shiver ran down my spine, and I needed his lips on mine again.

I clutched at his back, as his lips and mine moved together. I wanted to be closer to him, though there wasn't any possible way that could happen.

He too tried puling me closer, but he couldn't either. He seemed to feel my desperation.

His hands were traveling up and down my back, while my hands were knotted in his hair.

I felt the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I was about to grant him entrance when the door flew open.

"Ha found…ew!" Rose exclaimed when she saw us. Then she let the door close.

I slid down until my feet were touching the floor. Edward put one hand on each side of me, and braced himself against the wall. He let his head fall forward so that his forehead was against mine.

"Wow!" We both whispered at the same time. Then he kissed me once, twice, three times before saying, "We should probably get back to everybody else." I nodded because I couldn't really speak, and we went back out into the classroom where everyone was waiting.

"Jeez guys! I don't think we would have found you if you weren't making so much noise!" Emmett laughed. I blushed as I realized that neither Edward nor I had been exactly quiet and therefore everyone could hear us.

We weren't doing anything that they hadn't seen us do already but there was something about them hearing such and intimate moment that was embarrassing.

"All right, well hide and seek is pretty much ruined for me, so I say we do something else." Alice suggested.

"Like what Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, so how 'bout for right now we go around and do all the things we wanted to do in elementary school that we never could. That'll keep us busy enough until I find something better for us to do."

"Or how about we all just stay here and relive our favorite elementary school moments." I suggested. I already felt like I was breaking too many rules. In comparison to what we had already done what Alice was suggesting was minor, but still it was breaking more rules.

"Bella, that is the most…genius idea ever!" Alice exclaimed, then she plopped herself down right in the middle of the classroom floor. We followed her lead.

"All right Bella, since it was your idea, and your story is bound to be the most boring you go first." Alice said happily.

"Thanks Alice!" I said sarcastically, but she was right-my story really wasn't that exciting. "Okay, so my favorite memory of elementary school is my first day here-minus the part where Jasper pushed me to the ground."

"I did not!" Jasper exclaimed, acting slightly appalled.

"Oh you little liar!" Rose exclaimed. We all laughed as we watched Jasper stick his tongue out at his twin sister.

"Guys! Bella was telling us about her favorite memory! So, Bella, why was that your favorite?"

"Because I met all of you guys of course! Oh and that was the first time Edward kissed me," I told them all.

"Bella, you could hardly cal that a kiss." Alice laughed.

"Shut up Alice! How long did it take you to kiss Jasper after you two were actually a couple?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that Alice had refused to kiss him for a month after they had gotten together. She just glared at me in response. Everyone else laughed.

"That was the day that I met the people who would become my life long friends." I said with true emotion in my voice. All of them smiled at me, and I could tell that they were as thankful for my first day here as I was.

"All right Eddie boy, how about you?" Emmett asked.

Edward pretended to think about it for a little bit-until Alice cut in.

"Oh come on! We all know what Edward's favorite elementary school memory is!"

Edward chuckled and nodded. "It's true the day Bella came was and is one of the happiest of my life. That's the day I fell in love, and I've been in love everyday since!"

I smiled up at him, and I could see it in his eyes, that he loved me as much as I loved him. I stretched my head up so that I could kiss his lips.

"Really guys! Really! Knock it off!" Alice said. I pulled away from him and turned a brilliant shade of red. It was so easy to forget that there was other people around when he kissed me like this.

"All right Alice, what about you?" Jasper asked.

"Well before Bella's recent disgusting public display of affection I was going to say the first day she was here, as well, but now I'm not so sure!" She said giving me a very pointed look.

"Sorry Alice, I will try to stop making you uncomfortable!" I told her, rolling my eyes at her dramatics.

"All right then!" She said brightly. "My favorite moment from elementary was when we met Bella. I made a life long friendship that day." Alice continued on to say.

"Aw! Tear!" I said while I pretended to wipe one away. Everyone started laughing.

"What about you Jazz?" Rose asked.

"MY favorite memory would have to be October 12th, fifth grade on top of the monkey bars. That was my and Alice's first kiss ever!" He said grinning widely at his fiancé.

"Aw baby, you remembered the day?" Alice said.

"Of course I did snookie!"

"Ew all right Emmett go before I throw up!" Rose exclaimed.

"My favorite elementary school moment was in fifth grade when Mrs. Kopp was gone for a whold month and she had that really hot sub who wore all those low cut-"

Emmett was cut off by Rose saying, "You know Alice, Jazz I don't get you two. I mean you'll kiss each other no problem before you're together, but then you get all shy after? That I don't understand at all."

"Well I guess we just did things a little backwards." Alice said simply. "So Rose how bout you?'

"My favorite would have to be that stupid mother daughter dance that you, Bella, and I all snuck away from, and went into the kitchen, and ate w whole bunch of cookies. "She said, then finished it off with a giggle.

"Alice and I stated laughing, and Alice said, "I completely forgot about that! Oh my gosh, then Renee, Karen, and mom caught us, and they didn't even care. Thy just wanted cookies." We went into another round of hysterics when she was finished.

"Wow, who would have thought that the girls would have been bigger trouble makers than we were?" Edward said.

"Yeah I really didn't think they had it in them. I guess I've been wrong all along." Emmett said with a shocked expression on his face.

"You haven't seen anything yet." We all said at the same time. What the boys didn't know is that Alice, Rose, and I had quite a bit of a reputation for being trouble makers back in elementary.

"Guys I love you all!" Alice suddenly exclaimed happily. We all laughed at her random outburst. "Seriously! I have no idea where I would be if I didn't have all of you to keep me sane!"

We all smiled because what she said held true for all of us.


	22. Fight

_Okay guys I know that I'm really bad at the whole updating thing! I'm so sorry, but I do have a mildly lame excuse for the past two months! So I got my first official boyfriend and I was so caught up in the feeling of my first love that I neglected to do some of the necessary things in life...like writing, and school work! Tragically though it ended a week ago, and what better way to get over a relationship than writing about another one? I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...nor do I own a cool record label...a car...a mansion...the list goes on and on...and on! One thing I do own though is a super awesome chair that I'm sitting in right now! So there's a plus side in all of this!_

_OMG only like 9 more days till Eclipse comes out in theaters! I can't believe it! But sadly I won't be able to see the midnight premier, because I will be in Joseph when it comes out, and if any of you know anything about Joseph Oregon you know that it's a tiny town with nothing in it, but a couple of cute baseball players...but that's good enough for me! Watch out boys! My best friend and I are coming and we take no prisoners...well actually that's a lie...but we'll just keep that between us!_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT MORE STEAMY THAN SOME OF YOU MAY BE USED TO! NO IT DOES NOT CONTAIN A FULL BLOWN LEMON...BUT THERE IS A HINT OF CITRUS FLAVOR! IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THEN I WOULDN'T SUGGEST READING THIS CHAPTER...OR AT LEAST NOT ALL OF IT. IT'S NOT OUTRAGEOUSLY BAD BUT SOME OF WHAT I WROTE MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME OF THE YOUNGER READERS BUT I MADE SURE NOT TO MAKE IT TOO STEAMY...LIKE TO THE POINT THAT I WOULD HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING TO M. WITH THAT BEING SAID I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Fight:**

**EPOV:**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Stop this instant!" Bella yelled as another wave of water hit her.

"Then get in the water!" I yelled right back at her. I was in the pool while she was sitting on the diving board attempting to get tan.

"I will get in the water when I'm ready!" she exclaimed, and I could tell she was starting to get angry, but trying not to show it. She was so adorable when she did this!

"Bella! Get in the water right now!" I demanded. She crossed her arms pulling off the defiant look.

"No!

That was it! I swam over to where she was, grabbed her legs, and pulled her into the water with me.

When she surfaced she was gasping for air, and yelling at me. She even tried to take a few swings at me, but her thick dark hair was covering her eyes, so she only managed to make contact with the pool wall and hurt herself.

She went back underwater to get her hair out of her face. When she came back up her usually soft brown eyes were shining with fury. The expression just looked so out of place on her naturally gentle face that I couldn't help but laugh which only made her scowl more pronounced.

"I don't understand what you find so funny about this." She said in a tone she had never used with me before, and it immediately wiped the smile from my face. She glared at me once more before storming out of the pool and into the house.

Everyone just stared at her with a shocked expression on their faces. I too could feel my face mimic theirs.

Bella and I never got truly angry at each other, and we always played around like I had been doing. I didn't understand what it was that had set her off, but now it was time to do some damage control. I pulled myself out of the pool, and followed Bella's footsteps into the house.

She was standing in the living room with her back to me. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and she was clearly fuming.

"Bella? Are you all right? I"m sorry about what happened in the pool. I didn't realize that you really didn't want to be in the water." She didn't seem to have even heard me, but I knew she was just ignoring me, so I slowly approached her.

"Bella, I really am sorry, please forgive me?" I asked as I snaked my arms around her waist. She sighed, but relaxed back into my embrace.

"It's all right Edward, I know I overreacted it's just...well..." She let her statement trail off as if she were embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"It's just what?" I asked curiously, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"It's just I feel like we don't fight enough!" She said quickly-all her syllables running together-so it took me a couple seconds to really register what she said. When all the pieces finally fit together in my head I couldn't help but laugh.

She was glaring at me again, and on the defensive. She was insulted by my laughter, so I stopped immediately.

"Think about it Edward! We _never _fight, _ever_!" That to me isn't healthy for a relationship!" Her voice was sharp, and sounded suspiciously close to frustrated tears.

"So you're upset because our relationship is perfect?" I asked scoffing at her. I wasn't intentionally trying to be a jerk, but what she was saying was completely ridiculous.

"Yes Edward!" She said slowly enunciating every word slowly and angrily. "If we aren't fighting then _obviously _it's not perfect!" She said injecting as much venom into her voice as possible.

"Is that so? Well excuse me for being the perfect boyfriend for you!" I said getting angry as well. I had been trying very hard to not fight with her so she never had to be unhappy, now she _wanted_ me to fight with her? Was she going crazy?

"That is exactly it though Edward, sometimes you're _too_ damn perfect! You have no flaws, and can you imagine how the hell it makes me feel when I'm standing next to you?" She practically spit at me.

"You're pissed off at me for being perfect Bella? What the hell is so wrong with that? Normally girls like that!" I was staring to get really really pissed. What she was saying wasn't bad, but the way she said it made it seem that way.

"Well I'm not 'most girls' Edward! I don't like feeling like I'm not worthy of my boyfriend! People look at me like a hideous beast when we're together! It drives me crazy! I know they're all thinking the same thing...how the hell did _she _get _him_?"

"It's not my fault that other people are stupid Bella! I can't control them! I can't believe you're actually blaming me for it!" I yelled at her.

"Whatever Edward you obviously don't understand where it is that I'm coming from, and you never will. It's also obvious that you don't care!" With that she turned around and stomped down the hall to the room her and I shared-leaving me with no where to go-and slammed the door.

I went back outside still fuming at how unreasonable Bella was being! I just didn't understand what the hell it was that set her off.

It was clear to me that everyone outside had been listening into our little argument, and none of them seemed to care that I knew. They all seemed to be as stunned and confused as I was.

I didn't feel like getting back in the pool so I just went to our little gym and started lifting. I would do this in high school whenever something had me upset or angry. I just hoped it had the same calming effect on me as it did then.

Soon enough though I felt myself falling into my old routine, and the stress and anger began melting away. Suddenly I could almost see where Bella was coming from, but I had no idea how I was supposed to change.

As that realization hit another one did also. If I were to change, that would just make me even more "perfect" so _no_ I wasn't going to change!

I sighed as I set the bar back in it's holder, and smiled at how crazy all of this was, but that was Bella-crazy, illogical, and impossible to read-and I loved her all the more for it.

When I walked back out to the pool no one was there. Rose and Alice probably went in to comfort Bella, and Jasper and Emmett probably went in with them figuring there was no point in being in the pool if Alice and Rose weren't there in their bikinis.

I knew that I needed to make it right between Bella and I, but truthfully I wasn't in any hurry, so I decided I was in desperate need of a shower. So I used the hallway bathroom, and once I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and slowly made my way to my bedroom.

I paused though once I was got to my door, not exactly sure what I would find upon entering. In my mind I was imagining three incredibly pissed off women, all determined to tear me apart limb from limb. That's why I was surprised when I walking in to find Bella asleep on the bed.

I cringed a little when I saw that her eyebrows still had that angry pucker between them I hated that I was the one who had caused that to appear. It comforted me though to know that I was going to make it go away.

I quickly got dressed then went to sit on the edge of the bed and lightly shook her awake. I didn't want more of Bella's wrath even though I was about to apologized for simply being who I was.

"Bella love wake up please I have something I need to say." I whispered softly giving her another soft nudge.

She groaned lightly and opened her eyes slowly. "What do you want Edward?" She snapped at me.

"I would just like to apologize to you about earlier. I understand now your point of view. Now, that being said, I would also like to say that I will _not _change who I am." I paused to see how she wouldreact, and she immediately started into me.

"Of course you not Edward! You _love_ being Mr. Perfect, and you'll never change!" She exclaimed in a huff.

"Think about it thoughBella, if I change because you asked me to then that would just prove how 'perfect' I am, don't you thing?" I asked her seriously.

She thought about it for a long time and I watched as the defiance faded slowly from her eyes, and her shoulders slumped down as she gave up.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." she gave in with a sigh.

"You know I would never do anything to make you feel like less of a person than you are. Bella you are absolutely heartbreakingly beautiful, and you are the most important person in my life. I love you, and as long as you believe in yourself no one else's opinion matters. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

I watched the smile spread across her face when I spoke her favorite quote. I knew that my words had a big impact on her, and the way she felt about herself.

"Well you're wrong about one thing! Your opinion matters just as much as my own." she said snuggling up close to me.

I smiled and said. "Well you really have nothing to worry about there! My opinion about you has been, is, and always will be the same. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and above all else I love you more than words can explain."

I saw that my words cause her eyes to flood with tears, and the smile that stretched across her face was so wide I honestly believed it would stay there forever.

"I love you too" She barely spoke the words, and her voice broke, but I could tell that the words she spoke were nothing but the truth, and I realized the only thing I needed in life was this beautiful, wonderful woman's love.

We sat there wrapped up in each other content with not saying anything. Then she asked me a completely unexpected question.

"Edward did you intentionally pick a fight with me today just to make me happy?"

I sat there in shock as I was processing what she was saying, finally I got it! She thought I had intentionally started the fight with her because she had told me that she wanted to fight more.

"No Bella I guess today is the day we had our first official fight." I told her.

I watched as the all ready wide grin on Bella's face became more pronounced and then her lips were on mine with more force than I thought was possible.

This wasn't like out normal kisses, the passionate ones that are full of love. This was more raw, forceful, animalistic, and I loved every minute of it!

Her tongue was unyielding as she slipped it past my lips into my mouth and found my own. She tasted incredible, and my tongue reacted to hers, fighting it, trying to gain dominance while also reveling in the taste of Bella.

Her hands went up to knot in my hair and she pulled on it lightly. It was amazing to have Bella like this and I didn't want it to stop.

By now we were laying back on the bed and I was hovering over her supporting myself with one arm while the other hand went up to cup Bella's breast.

She let out a little gasp, but it only seemed to encourage her more. Her hands eagerly went to strip off the T-shirt I had just put on. As her tongue continued to explore my mouth, her hands were exploring my chest.

I shivered as she dug her fingernails into my shoulder pulling me closer to her. It made it very hard to get her shirt up over her head, but somehow I managed. I loved the feel of her soft, silky skin pressed against my own bare chest.

We continued kissing and reveling in this new found feeling until I felt Bella's hand go down to the waistband of my jeans, and I knew then that I needed to stop this before it went to far.

So with great effort I peeled myself away from her and sat up. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella in that way. I just knew my Bella, and I knew that she was saving herself for marriage.

It was obvious though looking into her hurt filled eyes that she had forgot about that briefly. She looked like a sad little kid who just realized Santa wasn't real.

"Bella love, please don't be so sad. It's just I know you want to remain pure until you are married, and honey you're making it very hard for me to make sure you do."

She nodded but I could tell that she still felt rejected and unwanted. The thought alone was totally insane, but Bella was often unreasonable.

"Trust me sweetheart if it were my choice I would be making love to you instead of speaking right now, but I know that later on down the road you would regret it, and I love you too much to let that happen." I told her truthfully.

This time when she nodded she looked like she understood and she gave a big sigh and I knew she knew I was right.

I leaned back down to kiss her again right as the door flew open and Alice walked into the room.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know I was interrupting anything! My bad!" She exclaimed then walked out of the room quickly.

It was obvious what she thought she had walked in on. I was shirtless, and Bella was only wearing her bra and a pair of _very_ short shorts that looked almost like boy cut underwear, and we had been kissing with a little more intensity than anyone ever had seen us kiss with before.  
"We should probably go join the rest of them before Alice puts the wrong thought into their minds." I laughed as I saw Bella blush.

She just nodded, and with that we got dress and headed out to face our family and whatever snide remarks they threw at us, knowing that together we could face anything the _world_ threw at us.

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it's weird to think that fights are proof that a relationship is healthy, but I do believe that they are. Now I'm not saying that fighting everyday is going to make your relationship a good one...in fact I think that's too much fighting and that's not healthy either. But if you have a small fight every now and then you come out of it with a better understanding of who the other person is, and you learn more about the person you're with. Review and let me know your opinion on the subject...and you could also let me know how you liked this chapter if you wanted to...that would be nice also.**

**Also if you guys have any questions about me...the stories...or you just want to ask a random question leave one in a review and I'll try to answer it! I feel like that's the best way for you readers to get to know me as a writer!**

**Thanks a bunch for stickin with me, **

**Shopgirl1547**


	23. 21 and Fabulous

**Ok yes I know it has been forever since I last updated this story, and yes I do feel like a fail, just so you all know! But I do kinda have excuses! The last part of my summer got super crazy and I barely had time to do anything, and now school has started, and its my senior year, and I have a full course load. I'm taking three English classes, two of which are totally kick ass! But that has more to do with the teacher than anything else. Tee hee you know what I mean! Anyway so between my three English classes I have Government, and Math, so I usually come home with like four hours of homework to do every night.**

**So one of my English classes is Creative Writing (taught by a super gorgeous teacher I might add, he's so fine!) Anyway so since I've been taking that I've realized…I'm really not that great a writer lol, and my stories are kinda pointless…so I'm going to try and apply what my teacher has taught me (I know it's amazing I learn anything with him teaching, but amazingly enough I do) to this story. I'll type up the chapters I have written now, but hopefully after that my chapters are going to be more structured, and I'm going to actually put a meaning behind this story!**

**Disclaimer: Wow it's been so long since I've done one of these cuz all the stories I've written for Creative Writing are actually my own and they are MY babies, but unfortunately Twilight isn't my baby. But who knows? Maybe someday I'll start going off on one of the stories I wrote for Creative Writing and be as successful as Stephenie Meyer!**

**So do you guys want to hear something crazy? I have both and Edward, and a Jacob in my school, and even though I'm a hardcore team Edward member I have a massive crush on the Jacob! Anyway I'm done with my incredibly LONG A.N. and now I'm on to the chapter that should have been up months ago! ENJOY!**

**21 and Fabulous:**

**BPOV:  
**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to you!" My mom's voice sang out through the phone, and I had to laugh at her.

"Did I win? Was I the first one to wish you happy birthday?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes mom! Only you are crazy enough to stay up until midnight just to make sure you are the first to tell me happy birthday." I laughed and heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Well it's not everyday my only child turns 21! And it's even worse that I'm not going to be there to buy your first drink!" I heard her voice getting think, and she sniffled into the phone, then said the most mom thing imaginable.

"I can still remember when you were breast feeding!" She sobbed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I let her cry it out for a little.

Finally I returned the phone to my ear when her crying went from sobbing to sniffling and said, "I know mom, it's crazy but it's going to be ok!"

"Yeah I know! It's just where has the time gone? But I guess I'll be a grandma soon enough, so I'll have new babies to take care of." Renee said as if we were talking about the weather.

"Mom! Edward and I have only been together for two and a half weeks! Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that?" Part of me was horrified that we were even having this conversation, but there was also another part of me that was overjoyed at the idea of having Edward's babies. The fact the my mother approved so obviously was comforting as well.

But it was still way too early in my and Edwards relationship to be thinking about any of this.

"Oh come on Bella! You and Edward have been in love for like ever. If you two don't end up married with at least three kids, I might just die of shock!" My mother said, sounding every bit like the teenager at heart that she was.

I rolled my eyes at her even though she couldn't see, but I was truly curious about something so I asked. "Three?" There had to be a reason she specifically chose three.

"Well yeah! I've always wanted a big family Bella-you know that! It was just never in the cards for me. But now that dream is a possibility again!

"I guess it all depends on what you want, but this is just me fantasizing again." Renee said in an almost sad tone.

I sighed because this had always been a delicate subject for my mom. She had always wanted one big happy family, but she divorced my father early on, and by the time she and Phil even thought about kids it was too late. She had started bawling when the doctor told her she could no longer conceive.

For so long she was angry at Phil because she felt his baseball was the reason behind it. Both of the agreed it wasn't a good idea to bring a baby into the world when the father couldn't be around to raise it, and to make it worse she couldn't see me a lot either because she was traveling with Phil.

Tragically when he did finally retire, Renee could no longer have children. I only remember holder her while she cried. I had felt so terrible because there was nothing I could do about it the, but now there was!

"You're right mom! A big family would be nice!" I said with a smile on my face. I could almost see it now. Edward and I sitting on a porch swing together watching as our three young children ran and played together. Surrounded by all the people in our lives that we loved. Occasionally we would have to tell our kids to play nice, but mostly the would have impeccable manners. We would raise them like Esme and Charlie and raised Edward an I. The possibility brought unexpected tears to my eyes, and I knew without a doubt that I wanted that and nothing else.

"Oh Bella! When you and Edward to finally decide to have children you are going to make such a wonderful mom!" Renee gushed and I smiled at the compliment. It touched me more that I thought it would.

Renee must have realized that was all pretty far off, because she said, "But you're right! Today you should just focus on having fun, and the fact that it's you're twenty-first birthday!"

"All right mom, I will!" I laughed into the phone, as she suddenly changed her train of thought…again.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep now! I imagine Alice has something planned for tonight, so you're going to need as much sleep as you can get!"

I laughed and said, "Tell me about it! I'm exhausted just thinking about it.

She too chuckled. "I love you sweetie, I hope today is a good one for you!"  
"I love you too mom!" I told her earnestly.

"Oh an Bella, have a shot for me tonight." She told me mischievously. "My favorite is Patron silver."

"I will my, I promise."  
"All right, goodnight Bella." She said, a smile evident in her voice.

"Good night mom." I said my last goodbye and hung up the phone, then cuddled up by Edward again.

"Happy Birthday love! I must say I'm rather disappointed that I wasn't the first to say it, but I guess second will suffice." He said.

I smiled and responded with, "Well you're the first to tell me face to face!"

"That is true, and so much better than having to admit to coming in second." He chuckled as he pulled me closer.

I too laughed and sighed as his touch sent electric pulses all throughout my body. I closed my eyes and Edward began humming, it wasn't long until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately with Alice in the house, sleep was often interrupted, and that morning was no different as the devil herself came into the room, pounced on me, and began belting out a very off key rendition of Happy Birthday.  
"Yeesh Alice! You couldn't have at least sang it nicely?" I groaned once she was finished.

"Nope! I'm saving my good singing voice for tonight when we do karaoke!" Alice exclaimed excitedly while she was still on top of me.

"Ugh, fine at least get off me! You're sitting right on my bladder, and I really have to pee!"

Alice started cracking up laughing and rolled over onto the bed beside me. It was only while I was watching my best friend thinking she was completely crazy that I realized Edward wasn't in his normal place beside me in the bed.

Alice must've noticed my preoccupation because she said, "Don't worry Bella! Prince Edward is down stairs cooking you breakfast. He sent me up here to make sure you stayed in bed!"

I smiled at how sweet he was. He woke up early just to make me breakfast in bed. How sis I ever wind up with such an amazing guy?

Just as I thought that, Edward came in carrying a tray full of all my favorite breakfast foods, smiling at me like I was a freaking movie star he wanted to meet.

"Thanks Alice! I can take it from here. Could you close the door on the way out?" Edward asked as he set the tray in my lap.

"No problem! Just hurry! Rose and I have something in mind, so you can't have her _all _day." With that she left the room, closing the door firmly before either Edward or I could protest.

I looked at the breakfast spread before me. It consisted of homemade waffles with whipped cream and fresh berries on top. Crispy brown bacon, and eggs sunny side up. There was also orange juice and an iced coffee with lots of vanilla creamer to wash it all down.

"Go ahead and eat until you're full, I've already had some so this is all yours." He told me when I didn't immediately.

"Thank you!" I told him, and then kissed him lightly. And suddenly ravenous I dug into my very yummy breakfast. I ate it all quickly and greedily drank both the orange juice and coffee.

"That was amazing Edward! Thank you! I sighed happily and gave him another little kiss.

"Of course love! Today is your birthday, which means anything you ask of me is yours." He said smiling.

"Oh really? Anything?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Anything within reason." He laughed

"Would a kiss be within reason?"

His only response was to lean in and press his lips lightly to mine. He started pulling away, but I locked my arms around his neck.

I could tell that he was surprised by the eagerness in my kiss, but soon he melted into it, and kissed me back just as eagerly.

"I'm not going to come in for fear of seeing something totally disgusting, but Alice and I need Bella now Edward, so you two finish whatever it is you are doing then Bella meet us in my room!" Rose yelled then left as quietly as she had come.

I groaned as Edward-who was on top of me-rolled over next to me. He was giving me a free pass to go, but I didn't exactly want to go.

"Uh excuse me! Just because Rose comes to the door, and says that I have to go doesn't mean that's what I choose! I was _not _don't kissing you. And really do you thi…" I was abruptly cut off by Edward's lips meeting mine again.

I sighed and melted back into the amazing feeling kissing him brought on, but I knew it wouldn't last long. So I made sure to end the kiss before he got the chance.

"Okay now I've had enough!" I exclaimed suddenly, pulling away from him quickly. I laughed as I jumped out of bed and skipped to Rose's room, which was also Emmett's room.

I paused just inside the door though because I thought for a second I had the wrong room. Emmett's ginormous, and usually very boy-like room was decked out in spa wear. But then I saw Alice and Rose setting up the last little details.

They smiled up at me when they saw me standing there in the door with my jaw on the ground. "Do you like it?" They both asked at the same time with the same hopeful tone in their voices.

"What is all of this?" I asked in an amazed tone.

"We decided that you shouldn't have to lift a finger today! Not even to go to a spa! So we brought the spa to you! Edward has already agreed to be slave boy for the day-all you have to do is ring this bell and he's here-so you honestly don't have to lift a finger if you don't want to." Alice told me excitedly.

"Wow guys! That's so thoughtful of you!" I told them honestly. A spa day sounded amazing! Especially because I knew it would be a really long night.

Alice and Rose broke into twin smiles, then Rose lifted a walkie talkie to her lips and said, "Send them in Em!"

"Send who in?" I asked suddenly confused. Soon though my question was answered when a team of gorgeous men came into the room.

"Bella meet the guys who will be serving you today! Each is _very _good at what they do!" Alice said with a broad grin on her face. "Rose and I will be walking around telling them what you like, and what's best for you."

I smiled; today was already shaping up to be the best birthday ever! I just really wished Renee could be here for part of it. I wasn't about to let that ruin my day though so I let Alice guide me over to a guy named Christopher, who stared in on a manicure.

Throughout the day Alice, Rose, or I would ring the bell and Edward would obediently come to me. I couldn't help but think every time he walked through the door that he was better looking than _any _guy in this room.

I wasn't entirely sure how they managed it, but Alice and Rose incorporated everything spa-like, and I couldn't help but allow myself to relax, and let everyone else do everything for me.

What seemed like only minutes after my spa day started Alice and Rose were thanking the guys and shooing them out the door, insisting that they needed to start getting me ready for dinner.

"So here's the plan!" Alice exclaimed as she rushed me from Emmett's room to her own. "We go to dinner at Pasthymes, Bella you're allowed one drink with dinner, but that's it! Once we're done at Pasthymes we drive to Seattle, check into the hotel, get changed, then go to Twilight!"

"Sounds good to me Alice!" I exclaimed getting excited about tonight. It was my 21st birthday after all-everyone was excited for the 21st birthday-and I couldn't wait.

"That's the spirit! Now sit your butt in this chair, drink this, and relax while Rose and I make you even more fabulous than you already are!" Alice said handing me a _huge _bottle of water.

"Holy crap Alice, did you smuggle this into the country or something? It's huge, do you think I have a bladder of steel?" I asked incredulously as I took the bottle from her.

"Bella, trust me! You'll be thanking me tomorrow! You have got to hydrate before you go out for some heavy drinking." I suddenly understood this would help, and Alice was the expert, so I did as she said.

She and Rose took shorter than I expected them to getting me ready, but I figured they would probably do more when we actually got to Seattle, no use in doing my make up for tonight if it would wear off before anyone had a chance to see it.

Once they were done with that they eased a beautiful blue silk blouse over my head, then paired it with dark skinnies, and a pair of open toed black stiletto heels. It was pretty conservative for Alice's taste, but I liked it.

I stood up, examined myself in the full length mirror, and said to my reflection, "Twenty-one, and fabulous." Then Rose, Alice, and I all started laughing, gave each other high fives, and went down stairs to the boys.


	24. Love is Like a Bomb

_All right I know I just updated, but I don't have any homework tonight which is super amazing for me! So I'm going to celebrate by writing for four hours instead of doing homework! Whoo! …Part of me is also kinda hoping that you'll forgive me for not updating for like a year… *cough cough* hint hint! Hehe yeah I know I'm a dork like that, but it's how I roll! Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: So…ummmm…I pretty much figure there's no point in writing this cuz I mean come on what could possibly happen? *police sirens go off* Just kidding! Stephenie Meyer owns everything! And I'm a law abiding citizen who doesn't try to claim something that isn't mine!_

_So I just wanna say that you all are amazing! And I love you all in a very non creepy way…like the way that a famous person would love all of her fans! And I promise you all when I go famous I'll give each and every one of you a shout out in my books! Haha like you're screen names for fanfiction can be screen names of people in my book! I just have to figure out how to fit in there…hehe _

**Love is Like a Bomb:**

**EPOV:**

I had spent all day being Bella's "slave boy" as Alice liked to call it, but I didn't mind at all. In fact I was happy to do it, happy that I was making Bella happy.

Alice finally told me that they were about done, and that I should start getting ready for dinner. I rolled my eyes again at the comment she had made:

"Remember that Charlie, Renee, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme are all coming, so you should probably wear some loose fitting pants." She had laughed.

My little sister was incredibly annoying at times. I decided to go with a pair of nice slacks, and a dark blue button up shirt.

I honestly couldn't wait for dinner tonight. Bella had no idea that her parents-or mine for that matter-were coming. I knew Bella missed her mother terribly, so this would be a great surprise.

I made my way down the stairs and into the front room with Emmett, and Jasper, both of whom were looking at me with amused looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked confused as to what they were looking at.

"How way your day of playing slave?" Jasper asked, barely containing his laughter.  
"Oh! It was good! Because while I was up there earning brownie points for myself-helping out the over stressed girls-you two idiots were down here pissing them off." I did laugh because the looks on their faces were priceless, both looked extremely scared.

Suddenly we heard the girls laugh upstairs then they made their way down to us.

Bella was the first one in the room, and I greedily looked her up and down. She looked incredible in her form fitting blue silk top and the heels she wore made he legs long and sensual. She was beautiful, and she was mine!

"All right, we better get going if we want to make our reservation." Alice said happily. We all headed out after her, and headed off to our individual cars.

Rose and Emmett went to her BMW convertible, and I laughed as Emmett immediately went to the passenger side knowing it was pointless to even ask to drive.

Alice and Jasper went to her Porsche, where Jasper too took the passenger seat.

Watching Jasper and Emmett take the passenger seat gave me an idea, and before Bella could get in I asked, "Do you want to drive?"

I watched as her eyes grew wide as saucers, as they took in the sleek body styling of my Aston Martin then turned back to me.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked as if she expected me to say psych, like we were five again.

"Of course not. If you want to drive you can! You have before, and you did quite well."

A smile spread slowly across her face, and she nodded excitedly. I tossed her the keys, and she snatched them out of the air, and then made her way around to the driver side.

Bella had never been very comfortable behind the wheel of powerful cars, but the Aston Martin was a whole different story. She loved this car, and the power it came with. Even more surprising-she knew how to handle that power.

I smiled when I heard her sigh as she turned the key and felt the rumble under her. She pressed her foot lightly to the accelerator and laughed as the car sped off.

We got to Pasthymes quickly, and waited for Alice, and Rose to arrive with their men.

"Dude, you let Bella drive Aston!" Emmett exclaimed angrily. Ever since I had gotten that car Emmett had been begging me to let him drive it. I wasn't dumb though-and like Rose I wasn't about to let Emmett behind the wheel of a very valuable car.

"Why are we still standing out here? I'm starving, and I'm ready to eat!" A familiar woman's voice said from behind us.

I watched Bella as the realization hit her, and she slowly turned as if she feared Renee would disappear if she were to move too quickly.

"Mom!" She screamed, and then threw herself into her mother's arms. Sobbing uncontrollably at the same time.

"Thank god we decided on the waterproof mascara!" Alice exclaimed laughing at Bella's reaction to her mother's presence.

"You didn't really think I would miss your 21st did you?" Renee said laughing as she held her daughter at arm's length.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Phil said hugging her. Though I didn't know Phil well I knew he was nice, and had grown to love Bella.

"Thanks Phil! It's good to see you!" Bella said with a genuine smile on her face.

"I think everyone else is already inside, so we should probably head in." Alice said, happy that everything had gone as planned.

The waitress inside lead us to the back of the restaurant where Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were all seated. Again Bella smiled that brilliant smile of hers as Charlie stood up and went to her.

"Happy Birthday Bells!" He exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion as he drew her in for a tight hug. Then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks dad." She said softly, smiling up at her father. Then she turned to me and said, "Daddy, you know Edward, my boyfriend." I knew she only used Daddy because she was trying to soften the blow.

"Chief Swan." I offered my hand, and he took it firmly, but his eyes were still on Bella, looking like she had betrayed him.

"When did this happen?" He asked her only somewhat disguising his shock and anger.

"About two and a half weeks ago." Bella said nervously.

"I'm sorry sir, I know I should have asked you first, but since Bella's come into my life I've been doing things slightly out of order.

"We've also been meaning to come over and tell you earlier, but you know how Alice is. She keeps you busy even when you would rather just sit at home.

"I hope it's all right by you though, Chief Swan, that I'm dating your daughter. I do love her a lot, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

I could see that my words had softened Charlie up pretty well. There was no way he could doubt the sincerity of what had been said, and no dad is would say no to someone who loved his daughter that much.

"Of course it's all right that you're with Bella, Edward! Can't say I'm surprised really, you and Bells were inseparable in high school, knew it was just a matter of time." I held back a chuckle when I saw Bella's jaw hit the floor in response to her father's words.

"Thank you sir." I told him earnestly.

He just nodded and took his seat again with Bella and me following him.

When she was sure he couldn't hear she whispered, "Smooth!" To me, and I smirked down at her.

Carlisle and Esme both wished Bella a happy birthday then returned to admiring Alice's ring. That reminded me that this was the first time they had seen it.

The waitress came and got our drink orders, and there was a big debate about what Bella's first drink should be.

Alice told her she should have a Cosmo. Rose suggested that Bella order a pina colada. Charlie, who swears by Rainer Beer, called out to her vitamin R. Emmett, always immature suggested a duck fart. Jasper who loved triple sec said she should order a sidecar. Renee, surprising all of us screamed out a straight up shot of Jack. Phil, who obviously didn't drink a lot, told her a Margarita. Carlisle who like the taste of the more expensive alcohols suggested Jose gold on the rocks, and Esme told her to order a Mai Tai.

Bella finally decided to go with my suggestion, an absolute lemonade with a glass of water on the side. I noticed she already had her I.D. out and ready, excited to prove that she was old enough to legally drink.

We all watched as she self-consciously took her first drink of alcohol. It truly was her first drink. Bella wasn't ever a rule breaker.

She seemed to like it-at least she didn't make a face-but she set it down, pacing herself.

Throughout dinner Bella talked happily, catching up with everyone that she hadn't seen in a while. She looked completely content, and that was the whole point.

At the end of the meal all of us were reluctant to leave. None of us wanted to say goodbye, but we all had somewhere to be that night, so we had to. We all smiled when Bella took 10 minutes just to hug her mom goodbye. After that we all headed out to the parking lot, and drove off in different directions.

I noticed Bella was a little teary eyed, and she had also been drinking, so I let her climb into the passenger seat. Once she was settled and buckled in I started the drive to Seattle.

"Have you had a good birthday so far?" I asked her after a while of silent driving.

She smiled at me and nodded before saying, "It's been the best ever! And I have a feeling it will only get better as the night goes on."

"I have a feeling you are exactly right about that." I told her. I knew that my night would be great because I was gonna have the hottest girl in the bar on my arm.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep during the drive there. Wake me up when we get to Seattle." She said and laid her head against her door.

I smiled as I heard her breaths slow and get heaver. Then, soon after she was out, she was talking.

"Mmmm, Edward." She mumbled, in that thick sleepy voice that told me she was dreaming of me.

I decided to try something. "Yes love? What do you need?" I asked trying to coax what the dream was about out of her.

"I love you!" She said, happily.

"I love you too. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I want…" Her voice trailed off into an incoherent murmur.

"What is it you want honey?" I asked her softly.

"A puppy." She said with a smile on her face.

That caused me to laugh a little. Sometimes Bella dreamed of the strangest things in the world, but I loved her all the more for it.

After her random outburst, Bella said little other than mumbling my name, and I reveled in the silence. It gave me time to think things through.

Soon enough though, the bright lights of Seattle came into view, and I woke Bella up. We still probably had about 10 minutes until we actually got to the hotel, but Alice would be angry if Bella so much as look sleepy. We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Alice was already at the hotel waiting for us, and as soon as we drove up she wrenched Bella from the car and pulled her to the building, headed for the elevator, and up to the penthouse suite.

"Really Alice? The penthouse, are you serious?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella! Today is still your birthday therefore we're allowed to spend as much money on you as we want, and you can't complain!" Alice exclaimed exasperated.

Bella just rolled her eyes, but otherwise said nothing else while the elevator continued to carry us up to the top floor.

"Boys if you have to pee you better go now, because we're going to be using the bathrooms till we're ready to go!" Alice warned when we were inside the enormous hotel room.

"Oh me!" Emmett exclaimed then bolted to the nearest bathroom.

"Emmett you dumb ass! I told you to go before we left Forks!" Rose yelled after him, causing all of us to laugh. In many ways Emmett and a five year old child were very similar.

"Alice…you do realize that there's like five bathrooms in this thing. Are we really going to be using all on them?" Bella asked as she walked around our room-which really was like a house in itself.

"Bella there's only two and a half, and yes we will be using the two full bathrooms. One of them will be for you; the other one is mine and Rose's. We're going to switch off using it while we're getting you ready." Alice explained to Bella.

"Guys, we already know what I'm wearing! Don't you think I could get myself ready?"

Both Alice and Rose sucked in a shocked breath, seemingly appalled by Bella's harmless suggestion.

"Bella! This isn't simply a nice evening out with your friends and boyfriend! This is your 21st birthday! You can't look like you would any other night!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" Bella said, using heavy sarcasm, causing me to laugh.

"Bathroom Bella! It's time to get to work!" Alice exclaimed stomping her foot and pointing down the hall. Bella went immediately, leaving me alone with Jasper.

"Girls are crazy! I swear!" He said when Alice, Rose, and Bella were out of ear shot. "Why do they need different looks for different occasions?"

"Jazz I have long since stopped trying to figure out the way a woman's mind works! I figure just give them what they want, and you'll both be happy!"

"Hm…that's a good philosophy!" Jasper mused.

I just laughed at him, then stepped out on to the balcony. Seattle was actually kinda pretty all lit up at night, and it was one of those clear peaceful nights.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out there, but eventually Jasper came out to tell me to start getting ready to go because we were leaving in a half hour.

I went back inside and changed into a pair of jeans, a plain black T-shirt, and a pair of white shoes. I knew tonight was going to be _very _long, so I went for comfort. Once I was dressed I went to wait for the girls with Emmett and Jasper.

We were watching the Book of Eli, so we didn't even notice that the girls were behind us until they all cleared their throats at the same time.

I turned and the first person I saw was Alice, and I cringed at how little my baby sister was wearing.

She had a pair of red stiletto heels on, and I had to admit that her legs looked longer, but that probably had more to do with the fact that she was wearing an _extremely _short mini dress.

It reminded me a lot of the dress the woman in Hitch was wearing, the one that Will Smith's character "mistook" for a waitress. Only it was _more _revealingthan that.

Rose was wearing a pair of tight daisy dukes, with a tight pink tube top that showed off her every curve. And to top it all off she was wearing white wedge heels.

I then turned to Bella, and my eyes popped wide. She looked amazingly sexy, and I couldn't stop staring at her.

She kept her promise to me and wore the white top she bought. It was tied tightly behind her neck and back so it clung to her perfect body amazingly. The top cut off mid rib, and it left most of her flat stomach exposed. It had a deep V neckline, and it was scrunched together by a dangling rhinestone gem.

For bottoms she wore low rise skinny jeans that showed off the top of her hip bones, and made her legs look long and sexy. The pair of silver heels she wore also added to that effect.

There was a braid in her hair from the front of her head going back off to the side, and into a messy but. She would be dancing, so wearing her hear up was probably the best. And in her belly button she wore a diamond belly button ring.

Her make up looked amazingly sexy too. She was wearing gold eye shadow that shimmered in the light, and brought out flecks of honey color in her eyes. Her eyeliner was thicker than usual and it really made her eyes pop, and her lashes looked long and thick because of the mascara she wore.

The whole look drove me wild, and for some reason the beginning of Pour Some Sugar On Me began playing in my head. As I stared at Bella all I could think was Love is Like a Bomb.


	25. Bars, Boys, and Booze, Oh My

_So I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but I'm thinking I'm going to be doing it a lot more often now. I finally graduated from high school a couple weeks ago, and it's officially the summer! Now that I don't have a whole bunch of school work to take care of, on top of hanging out with my boyfriend, I actually have time to write! I'll just have to do it when he has work, and I'm sitting at home doing absolutely nothing! If I do end up getting a job, which hopefully I will! CUPPA YO! Sorry I had to give a shout out to my hopefully future employer! Anyway hopefully I get a job, and if I do that will cut back on my writing time, along with moving out of my house. But I promise that I will try try try to make time for you guys! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously! BUT is anyone as stoked as I am for Breaking Dawn to come out? They have made us wait entirely too long for it! I say we storm the studio in protest and demand that they release it sooner! Sound good? Oh…none of you actually want to go to jail? Dang! Me either!_

_So I turned 18 in April! J Pretty exciting if you ask me! Oh oh oh and a happy 8 month to my wonderful boyfriend! J Life is pretty good I have to say! So to celebrate my good mood here is another chapter! How are you all liking Bella being 21 so far? Not gonna lie it's a lot of fun to write!_

**Bars, Boys, and Booze, Oh My**

**BPOV:**

After seeing the look on Edwards face after I came down the stairs my confidence shot through the roof. Although the drink I had with dinner probably wasn't helping that much either.

"Alright everyone let's get to the bar and keep this party going!" Alice exclaimed then practically ran out the door with everyone following close behind her. Needless to say we were all a little excited to go out to the bar.

We all climbed into the limo that Alice had rented, and immediately popped open the champagne.

When we got to Twilight there was a line around the block of people waiting to get in.

"Alice, this place is packed! It's going to take us hours to get in there." I fretted as I tried to judge how many people there were ahead of us.

"Bella, please, this isn't my first Rodeo…have a little bit of faith. Just follow me we'll get right in." I was still skeptical, and she could see that, but we followed her anyway.

There was a huge bouncer and the door, who just smiled at us and let us pass him into the club.

Alice looked back at me smirked, and said, "I told ya so." I rolled my eyes, but she didn't see because she had turned away again.

The club itself was amazing. It had a solid glass bar that looked both fragile and sturdy at the same time. And the floor was glass as well with what looked like water underneath it.

All four walls had water cascading down it, with occasional breaks for stair wells that lead up to private alcoves, and there was a huge stage on the eastern wall.

"Amazing right?" Rose asked with a smile. I just nodded my head, too awed to say anything.

"Okay, shot time!" Alice called coming back to us carrying six shot glasses full of a caramel colored liquid. We each took one from her.

She raised her glass and yelled, "To Bella on her 21st birthday!" Then we all swallowed the tequila. It burned a little going down, but it was smooth.

"Okay Bella, to the bar!" Emmett boomed and practically carried me over there.

The bartender turned to us and asked, "What can I get you?"

Emmett laughed and said, "Well my friend Bella here turns 21 today so we thought we'd treat her to our favorite drinks! I personally want a sex on the beach." He paused to wink at Rose. "So we'll get six of those."

"Make sure she knows what's in it!" Alice called out. "That way we'll know what kind of alcohol she likes."

The bartender nodded and then began to explain. "In this drink there's one and a half ounces of vodka, a half an ounce of peach schnapps, two ounces of cranberry juice, and two ounces of orange juice. I'm going to mix that all together, and serve it over ice." He finished then handed me a glass first then everyone else took their drink in turn.

Emmett held up his glass once we all had a drink and said, "To a night we won't remember, with friends we'll never forget." Then drank deeply from his glass. We laughed and followed his lead.

I had to admit it was pretty good; you could barely taste the alcohol except for the small burn.

"So Bella?" Emmett asked.

"It's really good!" I told him, and everyone else.

"Well there's more to come so don't count that as your favorite yet, but for right now I love this song and I want to dance!" Alice said, then pulled all of us out onto the floor.

Truthfully the drinks were starting to hit me, so I didn't mind that I was out in the middle of everyone dancing. In fact I kind of liked it.

Rose, Alice, and I were all grouped together while our men were behind us. We were all grinding up on them and on each other, and I was having a lot of fun, and feeling sexy at the same time.

My feelings were confirmed when Edward leaned down to say, "Bella, you look so hot right now, it's driving me crazy." I just smiled and continued dancing.

After a couple of songs we were all pretty hot and sweaty, so we went back to the bar for another drink. It was Rose's turn to pick.

"Six tequila sunrises."

The bartender smiled and said, "This is one of my favorites, not only is it delicious, but it's visually appealing also.

"So in this one there is a half an ounce of grenadine, four ounces of orange juice, and one and a half ounces of tequila."

I watched as he poured in all the ingredients, and he was right, it was pretty. The drink separated into the two different colors of the fruit juices. The bottom of the glass was filled with the red liquid, while the orange liquid sat on top. It truly looked like a sunrise.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Rose exclaimed holding up her drink. We all followed her lead. "To Bella finally losing her virginity!" She giggled then swilled her drink down.

I blushed, and deciding I needed liquid courage I drank mine as well while everyone else laughed. Everyone that is, except for Edward.

"Don't worry Bella; I would never take advantage of you while you're drunk. Whenever you're ready is when we will be together like that." He said to me quietly so no one else could hear.

"So what do you think? One more round, or wait for a while and go upstairs?" Asked Alice once we all had finished our drink.

"I say we go upstairs for a little…I'm starting to feel the alcohol, and I think I need to take a breaky before I have any more." I said, slurring my words a little bit. Everyone found that hilarious, and laughed for five minutes before leading me to one of the alcoves upstairs.

The rooms upstairs were amazing. There were four couches surrounding a small, low set glass table that had more water inside it with tropical fish swimming around inside of it. I sat mesmerized by the fish while everyone else talked of my obvious intoxication.

A waitress came up asking if we needed anything. Edward made sure to order us all some water, along with a basket of fries to snack on. For that I was thankful, because I was starting to get a little bit hungry, and I knew that eating would help absorb some of the alcohol I had drank.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked, smiling as I rolled my head from one side of my shoulder, to the other. Yep! The alcohol was definitely taking effect. "I'm great Emmy Poo! How are you! Hehe that rhymes!" I giggled.

Everyone else laughed, obviously finding humor in my drunken state.

The waitress came back quickly with the water, informing us that the fries would be there soon. I grabbed a glass, and started drinking it like my life depended on it. If I was going to be anything like Alice on her 21st birthday, I would be in for a rude awakening if I didn't start drinking more water.

"What's been your favorite drink so far Bells?" Jasper asked, studying me cautiously.

"All of'm." I slurred with a smile on my face. "Though 'm partial to tequila."

"Hells yeah! She can drink like a champ!" Emmett laughed, and I smiled at his approval.

Rose was giggling, and saying, "I think we should probably get some food in her soon, or she's going to be worse off than Alice was!"

"Bella love, are you okay?"

I smiled at Edward's voice. "Yeah baby, I'm feelin' mamazing!"

"You're slurring your words pretty bad. When the fries come up, eat as much as you want. I don't want you getting completely and totally wasted tonight. Although I don't know if that's going to be entirely possible, but still, I want you to be somewhat coherent."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, because the room was starting to spin a little bit.

"Here are your fries!" I heard the waitress say, and opened my eyes to a plate of delicious looking french fries. She sat a bottle of ketchup down on the table, and I couldn't hold back any longer.

After dumping half the bottle of ketchup on the side of the plate I dug in, and they tasted like heaven. I ate half the plate to myself, and we ended up ordering another one.

Once both the plates were gone I was feeling a little bit more myself, and decided that I wanted to go back out and dance some more. Everyone else agreed, and Alice led the way back downstairs.

We all danced together for a half hour before we decided that it was time for another round of drinks.

Jasper was next in line and he ordered a Kamikaze; a shaken martini that consisted of one ounce of lime juice, one ounce of orange liqueur, and one ounce of vodka.

I took a sip, and though it was good, I wasn't a huge fan of the vodka. I drank it all, but decided that I didn't want another drink that contained vodka, unless there was enough stuff in it to mask the alcohol flavor.

"BEEELLLLAAA!" Alice sang, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek.

"Yes Ali Poo!" I giggled; obviously the fries I ate earlier only kept the alcohol I had drank previously from getting me drunk, because I was back to my original inebriated state.

"Le's dance smore!" She slurred, and then dragged me out on the floor. Everyone followed us out there.

Due to the amount of alcohol I had in my system I was a little bit clumsy, and Edward was gripping my hips more to keep me on my feet, rather than just dancing with me.

"WAIT!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "I meant on the bar!"

"Yesh!" Rose said, she was slightly intoxicated also, but not nearly as bad as Alice and I.

"To the bar!" I called, then staggered my way over there, and climbed up with the help of the girls.

Just as we got up on our feet the song Black and Yellow came on, and Rose, Alice, and I immediately went crazy, and started dirty dancing to it, and singing along with it.

It was obvious that the guys found it very sexy that we were all up on the bar grinding on each other, but they were worried about us also, and as soon as the song was over they demanded that we get down.

Once I was back safe in Edward's arms he leaned down, and in a breathy whisper said, "God baby you have no idea what you do to me!" And began nibbling on my ear.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that Edward had consumed that made him this way, but it was a side of him I had never seen, and to be truthful it was amazingly sexy. I shuddered at the feeling of his lips placing open mouth kisses down my neck.

"Edward you're going to have to stop, or Rose's toast won't be too far off the mark." I whispered, but that just seemed to encourage him more.

"Woah guys! Come on, we don't want to have to see that! Time for another drink!" Emmett boomed.

"YAY! My turn!" Alice called, then practically yelled at the bartender, "Sis Arizona Twisters!"

"Pullin' out the big guns!" The bartender said happily. "So this drink actually has a lot of alcohol in it, and will get you messed up fast…but from the looks of it most of you guys are already there."

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett exclaimed happily, and the bartender just laughed at him.

"Okay, so for this drink you're going to need a shot of vodka, a shot of Malibu rum, a shot of Gold tequila, a splash of Orange juice, a splash of Pineapple juice, a splash of Cream of coconut, and a dash of Grenadine. Mix that all together, and pour over ice."

By the time he was finished making the drink I was a little bit nervous to drink it. That was three shots of alcohol on top of everything I'd already had.

"Alright! To my bestestest friend on her 21st birthday! And to the hangover we're all bound to have tomorrow!" With that Alice chugged her drink, slamming it down on the bar when she was done.

I decided to follow her lead, because if I was going to get totally drunk I was gonna do it right. So I drank it all in a couple of gulps, and sat it down with a satisfied sigh.

"Dang Alice! That was delicious! I love tequila!"

"Ahhh Eddie, you got a tequila drinker on your hand right here! What a champ!" Jasper said, smiling happily.

"I don't get it." I said, and everyone started laughing.

"Bella, not many people like tequila when they first start drinking! Usually it means trouble if they do." Edward explained to me with a small smile on his face.

"Hells yeah! I'm trouble!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Karaoke is starting! Let's go!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the stage and pushing me up on it.

All the alcohol I'd drank gave me the courage necessary to stay up on stage, and I was actually excited to sing.

The familiar opening to the song Dirrty by Cristina Aguilera started playing, and a wide smile came to my face as I started sing.

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm comin through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off.

While singing I was staring directly at Edward, while dancing as sexily as I could. By the way his Adam's apple was bobbing I could tell my efforts weren't going unnoticed.

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

By this time Alice, and Rose had come to join me up on stage, and they too were dancing with me. This was by all means, our song, and we had a dance routine to it and everything.

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Everyone in bar was cheering for us as we went through our routine. Many of our dance moves came directly from the Dirrty video itself, and we had practiced it so many times that we were perfectly in sync.

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass

I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

On tight hip huggers all three of us did Christina's signature move from the video, and every male in the bar came unglued. Em, Jazz, and Edward looked like they were torn between pulling us off stage, or letting us continue because they liked what they were seeing so much.

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

I couldn't deny that I was having a ton of fun, and feeling extremely sexy at the same time. It was impossible not to feel sexy dancing to Dirrty.

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

At this time the boys came to join us up on stage, and it seemed the rest of the bar like seeing us dancing with them as much as they enjoyed seeing just us girls dancing together.

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been waiting on

Get up, get it up

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you want

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I bet you somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

This was the hardest part of the song to sing for the most part, and I had got through it flawlessly, and then Emmett took the mic from me to sing Redman's part.

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine

I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina, better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's brick city, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac

Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

I was surprised that Emmett knew that rap so well, but it didn't stop me from finishing the song.

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dance and getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

The crowd went crazy when we finished, and there were calls for an encore, but I had sufficiently worn myself out and was ready for another drink. So we all reluctantly climbed off the stage, and went to the bar.

"So what's it going to be this time superstars?" The bartender asked in a joking tone. All eyes turned expectantly to Edward.

"Six bookworms please."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Typical Edward, order the nerdiest drink they have."

Everyone else started laughing as the bartender prepared our drinks. This one had fresh strawberries, an ounce of cherry brandy, a teaspoon of sugar, and ounce of grapefruit juice, two ounces of tequila, and club soda.

Though the name was funny, and totally was an Edward drink, it tasted amazing! The alcohol wasn't too overpowering, and the club soda made it almost like I was just drinking a regular soda.

"So Bella, what do you think of your 21st birthday?" Emmett asked, he seemed to be the least drunk out of all of us.

"I's amazing Em! I love all of you guys so much!" I exclaimed, and began to tear up a little bit.

"Uh oh, here comes the waterworks!" Rose said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Took her longer than it did Alice." Emmett said shrugging.

"I'm sorry guys! I'm just so damn emotional! You guys are such amazing friends!"

"Alright, I think you need another drink!" Alice said, and I perked up immediately.

"Yeah! It's my turn to choose right?"

"Yes love, whatever you want!" Edward said, letting out a little laugh.

"Bartender! Six shots of tequila with lime! Oooooh and get us some salt please! I saw this on T.V. once, and I wanted to try it ever since."

The bartender quickly had my order filled, and all of us were sprinkling salt on the flap of skin at the junction of our pointer fingers and thumbs.

"Alright guys remember, salt, shot, lime on three!" Everyone else nodded eagerly, and I began the countdown. "Three, two, one!" With that we all licked the salt off our hands, downed our shots, and bit into our limes.

"Whoo!" Emmett called out shaking his head like a dog, and making a face.

"Damn girl! We're gonna have to keep an eye on you when we go out! You took that shot like a pro!" Jasper said in amazement!

"I told ya! I love tequila!"

"Well then let's do one more!" Rose yelled.

We all yelled out our approval, and were soon doing another shot of tequila, which quickly turned into two more.

"Alright guys, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you off now. I should have done this an hour ago, but since it's the young lady's birthday I decided to be nice." The bartender eventually told us, so we decided to pay our tab then (which was slightly obscene), and went out on the floor to dance for another half hour before heading back to the hotel room.

…

Later that night, as I was lying on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet I was thinking to myself, 'it's probably a good thing we have more than one bathroom in this suite.'

**So what did you all think? I know it's probably a little more mature than you all are used to, but I figure if I'm going to grow as a writer I have to step out of my comfort zone a little bit. Let me know how you guys liked it! New chappie to come soon! ****J**


	26. The Day After

_I told ya I would be updating more often now! J See this is proof that school takes up way too much of a young person's life, and is way to freaking stressful! But if any of you guys drop out of school I will find you and personally kick your butt! School is important, and without it we would all be running around totally ignorant to the world around us. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. I know it's been like forever, and Stephenie Meyer still hasn't given me the rites for Twilight! Something tells me it's just not going to happen for me. Oh well, my life is perfect anyway._

_So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my grandpa, who passed away a couple of months ago from pancreatic cancer. He was and still is my hero, and I love him with all my heart. If you have, or know someone who has cancer than you know how hard it is, and my thoughts and prayers go out to each and every single one of you. Cancer is not something to take lightly, it's a serious issue, and it's my hope that someday soon there will be a fool proof cure for it so no one has to suffer anymore. I love you grandpa. RIP and I can always feel you with me. You inspire me, even now, with your words of wisdom, and I will never forget you. _

**The Day After**

**EPOV:**

"Bella love?" I asked as I woke up, and stretched my arm out, searching the bed for her in vain. That's when I heard a low groan coming from the bathroom, and I got up to go check on who it was.

Sure enough Bella was lying on the cold bathroom floor looking very ill. Her eyes were clenched shut, as if she was trying very hard not to be sick, and she was whimpering softly.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked, already knowing the answer to the question. This was something I was prepared for, having already gone through it myself I knew that Bella would be in a bad state after a night of heavy drinking.

"Ugh, just go away, and let me puke in peace." She said softly, almost as if she were afraid that talking too loudly would make her sick. Either that or she had an awful headache and didn't want to talk to loud for fear of making it worse.

"Not a chance love." I said softly, as she bent over the toilet and got violently ill. I walked over to her and held back her hair and rubbed her back, assuring her the whole time that it was fine, and she shouldn't be ashamed that I was seeing her like this.

"It's just so embarrassing!" She sobbed after she was done being sick, she refused to even look at me.

"Every one of us has been where you are right now Bella. I'm not judging you, and I'm not going to leave you while you feel so terrible, so you might as well stop being ashamed right now."

Her only response was to whimper, and lay her head in my lap. I swept her damp hair out of her face, and pulled it up into a loose ponytail.

"Will you go get me some Tylenol and a glass of water please?" Bella asked me after a couple of seconds.

"Of course, I'm going to bring you some crackers also. I know you don't want to eat right now, but honestly it's the best thing for you."

I left the bathroom before she could protest, and ran straight into Alice who was already carrying everything Bella had asked for.

"How is she?" She asked me as she handed me the items she was carrying.

"Sick, but which one of us wasn't the first time we drank like she did?"

"Very true. In fact I'm pretty sure she wasn't the only one paying tribute to the porcelain throne last night."

"How are you not sick or hung over at all right now?" I asked noticing that Alice was dressed in jeans, and a fitted T-shirt. She didn't show any sign of having drank half the alcohol at the club last night.

"Because I took my own advice, and was drinking water, and snaking all night last night."

"Oh bull! I saw you popping Tylenol like your life depended on it this morning! She's just better at hiding it than the rest of us are." Rose said, walking up, and looking rather haggard herself.

"And will you two please keep your voices down? I have a pounding in my head like a thousand jack hammers are beating on the inside of my skull right now."

"Sorry Rose, how's Em and Jazz?" I asked.

"Both are still passed out, but I think they'll be hurting when they wake up."  
"Alright well I have to get this back to Bella. Alice will you go get me a couple more Tylenol?"

"Sure thing! Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

I just nodded at her and let myself back into the bathroom, where Bella hadn't moved an inch.

"They all hung over also?" She asked, probably hopeful that she wasn't the only one.

"Everyone here is hung over! I told you, you aren't the only one who was drinking last night, and you definitely aren't the only one who is sick as a result of it." I told her softly.

She smiled weakly at my attempt to make her feel better, and took the pills and water that I offered her. Quickly, she gulped the water down, and I refilled it as she started nibbling on a saltine.

We sat in the bathroom for another couple hours until Bella thought she was well enough to migrate to the couch where everyone else was vegging out. I grabbed the trash can from the bathroom just in case she felt sick again, and sat it beside her.

Bella remained on the couch for most of the day, nibbling on crackers, and drinking water. I truly did feel bad for her, because we kind of threw her into a situation that she was wholly unprepared for.

Thankfully though she didn't get sick again, and after napping she seemed to become more of herself.

"I'm never drinking again!" She mumbled as she took some more pain reliever.

"I'm right there with you." Rose said with a sullen look on her face. Jasper and Emmett both looked like they were thinking along the same line also. In fact the only one who didn't seem affected was Alice, who was running around cleaning up the room, and mixing up some concoction.

She came out to the living room and handed us each a glass of what looked like mud.

"I know this looks disgusting, but trust me it will really help with the hangover." She explained. "It has a little hint of ginger, but that's really all you'll taste, and it'll restore some of your energy."

Bella looked like she was willing to try just about anything to make her hangover go away, so she quickly swilled the contents of the glass. The rest of us followed her lead, and Alice was right, the only thing I could taste was ginger, and for that I was thankful.

Fifteen minutes later the pounding in my head started to ebb, and the slight stomach ache I had was completely gone.

"What was that stuff you just gave us? It's amazing."

Alice just threw on a smug look, and said nothing. Looking around at everyone else though I knew I wasn't the only one feeling the effects of whatever Alice had given us. Bella's color had returned to her cheeks, and I was happy that she was feeling better.

"It's going to take about an hour for it to fully work it's magic, but you guys will be up and around in no time."

"Thank you Alice, I feel so much better!" Bella said emphatically.

"That's what best friends are for."

While we sat and let Alice's magic hangover juice work its magic, she was on the phone making reservations for some restaurant. Earlier the idea of food was repulsive, but now I was slightly hungry, and was curious as to where Alice was planning on going.

For the next hour we sat on the couch and watched T.V. waiting for the last bits of our hangovers to go away.

"Alright, how are you guys feeling now?" Alice asked

"Great, really hungry actually!" Bella exclaimed, and I was happy to see that she was back to her old self again.

"Good, because I made reservations at this great little place downtown, and we need to start getting ready."

With that the girls followed Alice into one of the rooms while us guys continued to watch T.V.

"So can I ask you all something? What happened last night?" Emmett said after a while.

"I'm not sure man, the last thing I remember is climbing up on stage with the girls during karaoke, and then we started taking shots, and that's where my mental block gets in the way."

"What song were we even singing?" I asked, because I remembered we were up there, but I couldn't even remember what I was doing up there.

"Dirrty by Christina Aguilera." Emmett said, and both Jasper and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"Well for one it's Rose's favorite song. And for two did you not here the sick ass rap I did last night?"

"Uh no, no I didn't. I don't even remember a rap." I said.

"Oh my gosh! We are going to have to go online and look it up, because I totally rocked that rap."

That was when we found it…

**I know I know, cliffy! But come on! How many of these do I ever actually leave you with? You'll find out next chapter! Which compared to all other chapters probably wont me too long considering all my friends are busy, my boyfriend has to work, and I can't seem to get a job anywhere.**


End file.
